


Shifting Power Dynamics

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Condoms, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Futanari Cinder Fall, Futanari Glynda Goodwitch, Futanari Winter Schnee, Kink Exploration, Loss of Virginity, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Power Dynamics, Sexual Roleplay, Teaching, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Commissioned workJaune Arc, a young man of near-on eighteen, an aspiring writer who will be working for a major publishing house in the future due to his mother's connections... but he's got to be educated first in how to handle a futa! In comes Glynda Goodwitch, a woman with her own ideas and a rather fine set of boots... In a world where boots determine a futa's worth, can he claim them all, or will he be forever left to be some man-slave to a glorious futa woman?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a commissioned work for a commissioner.**

**Commissioning me goes through an email, to - cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

Jaune Arc was not a man who had conquered battles and explored ancient tombs, no matter how much he might’ve wanted it. He had been just an average teenager, enjoying the comics that he’d managed to scrounge from the comic store in town, the musty fragrance of the book shop something that he’d enjoyed, turning to his love for reading and writing later on, a few short stories published under the name of ‘John Dark’, his mother’s connections allowing him a limited print.

To be a good and published author, you’d need perseverance, skill and to handle uppity editors and snooty writers. If you didn’t fuck them hard enough, they’d fuck you harder. Their dicks were ready, and that wasn’t just a saying that his mother occasionally used.

She had one herself. She was one of the futa’s, women who had a cock and a pussy, the people who held the beauty of a woman with the cock of a man. It wasn’t some new fad, it’d been around since the ancient times, though rarely mentioned. If he’d had a lesser stomach, he’d have turned away from it, but his mother had said that he would be her son, the best and brightest writer with the assistance of her old friend and partner, Glynda of Goodwitch Publishing House, one of the larger companies in the country.

The jeans that he wore were comfortable, his mother’s skirt barely showing the bulge, the femininity of her body now a long-known fact. He’d heard that she’d had a very tight haircut when she’d been younger, before his father had made himself her husband through trial and effort. Only Saphron was a futa like her mother, and Terra was ‘very happy’ if he’d gotten the proper answer through Saphron’s dick ramming into her mouth at the annual barbecue.

Living with seven sisters was a little chore, sometimes. Periods synced, his mother had to be strict with dad being out of the country all the time, and he’d have to make do with the faint sounds of the television on at all hours, due to one of his sisters trying to keep abreast as a freelance journalist.

“Jaune?”

His mother’s voice jolted him from the brief musing, the couch already sunken with his weight, as she stood there, a set of dark brown boots that came up to the calf, her long hair currently bound within a single ponytail, her noble features peering from between the long eyelashes.

“Glynda is here. She’ll be present, and she’ll make sure that you’re ready for the big wide world.”

The words weren’t a kindness, as his mother’s feet moved. The boots creaked and he could see them move with the motion, the leather shifting just a little bit as her body moved. He got up. His mother’s hand grabbed his own and they walked, the dark blue top that she wore open at the front, showing the white undershirt that covered her chest.

“She’ll appreciate your honesty.”

The creak of his mother’s boots was something constant, as she liked to wear them around the house, the comfort of a set of boots something long-since understood. His sisters had similar types of boots, but he hadn’t gotten his own. It had been a rite of passage, something that a man could own once he had proven himself, or so the words had come from his mother, as her own boots laid in his lap. An erection, as his hands roved over their leathery sides, the heel pushing against his thigh, a smile on his mother’s face as she noticed it, his teenage mind not quite comprehending it when she’d explained it.

“Now, honey... No matter what, this is for your own good. I’ll be watching.”

His mother’s tone was sharp, as she pushed open the door. Their house was rather large, it had to be with eight children and two parents who were affectionate. He could see that the woman who rode up the driveway had blonde hair, a tight purple outfit, a small crown visible on her right breast as the fancy sportscar that she arrived in was put into one of the guest parking spots, his eyes scanning over the woman who appeared. A demure appearance, a set of glasses set onto a nose that wasn’t too bold, the green meeting his own, her lips quirking into a smile, as a set of purple boots set foot into the gravel.

“Janice, what a _pleasure_.”

The blonde hair was done up in a small bun, something formal for the woman it seemed, as her boots small heels gave her stability, riding up above her ankles with a fur-coated little edge. They looked soft and cozy, probably around his size, as she moved elegantly to him.

“Glynda, my dear... This is my son, Jaune.”

He hadn’t known his mother would know such a beautiful woman, as Glynda’s eyes looked him over. The skirt that she wore rode up a little, the sight of her pantyhose-clad feet in her boots giving him the idea of a woman of high quality, the smell of perfume in the air as her lips, red-painted with the lipstick that she’d seemed to favour, parted.

“Oh, the son awakens. He’ll be the one getting tested, right?”

A question that he couldn’t deny, as her boots moved, his mother nudging his side. His gaze went up, as he shook her hand.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Her grip was firm, as his mother cleared her throat.

“I’ll pay you afterwards. My boy will _not_ be any less than my daughters.”

The expectation to perform, with such a woman. She would be taking his virginity, at the very least. He’d be taught how to handle a futa, because they often occupied a spot within the world that held some authority.

“We’ll see whether he breaks or not, Janice.” 

A threat, an exciting threat, his body starting to heat up. His sisters were casual and less formal when they were with their partners or their friends, oftentimes not even wearing clothing. Mother usually went dressed, but it hadn’t been unusual for Terra and Saphron to remain nude.

It was their home, after all. Seeing Saphron smiling as she railed Terra from behind when the need got too great for her to resist, Saphron’s perfectly ornamental boots looking like prized possessions. He couldn’t wait to get his own set, to look as pretty as he could.

“Let’s get to the bedroom, shall we? A boy like you...”

The woman’s smell was womanly and yet with the hint of something in the air that teased at his mind’s eye, the hope of touching her, of being with her for his first time, a hope that he would be able to take her pussy, rather than to be railed by her like a submissive man should...

The bedroom was known as the ‘play room’, the bed large, a bottle of lube stood on the bedside table, the sheets freshly placed in the morning, the heady smell of some incense in the air. Mother always burned some, for the futa’s who had lost to her in the room during the past.

He sat down, nervously looking at Glynda. He should’ve worn something else than a set of jeans, something that had been a usual pick for him, the orange-yellow shirt with Pumpkin Pete’s emblem on the front of it, Glynda looking at him, his mother taking a seat on a chair. She did not strip naked, nor did she give any other sign of approval or disapproval. Glynda produced something from a bag. Her boots looked like they were beckoning, and the package that she pulled out was something that he didn’t expect. He looked at it.

“For you, when you’ve gotten your graduating mark from me. I expect nothing but your best efforts, Mister Arc.”

The woman was formal, almost schoolteacher-like, her voice holding that small and minute hint of authority and strength and skill, as the jacket was shrugged off, the white top visible. Large breasts, larger than his mother’s at least, bounced a little, as he saw the skirt bulge just a little as the woman got herself ready, the jacket shrugged off, the present sat upon the chair next to his mother.

“You really shouldn’t have gone through the effort, Glynda.”

The other blonde woman merely smiled at his mother’s words, as he saw the cock laid in the pantyhose, flat against her stomach. It wasn’t much bigger than his own, but it had been properly laid against the woman’s stomach, muscular abdomen flexing a few times. He could smell a cock, something stronger on the air than the atmospheric effect of the incense that’d been burned here before. A shudder went through him as Glynda slowly pulled her pantyhose down, cock flopping a few times, her slit below looking a little moist.

“The important thing to remember, is that Futa will not be kind.”

Her hand grabbed her bun and she loosened it, the curls of her hair falling down, as she breathed in. That cock of hers grew harder, as the pussy grew a little wetter. It was a curious symbiosis, as she produced a package of condoms, setting it in front of him.

“Your mother asked me to prepare you. When you are ready and you win, you can wear one of these and I will allow you to take my pussy. If I win... I’m going to make that ass of yours mine.”

His mother’s sharp ‘Glynda!’ made the other blonde woman inhale sharply, that cock of hers flexing, a laborious twitch that seemed to vibrate that large meaty shaft, his eyes catching sight of that cock slowly making the round circle as she flexed it. His pants felt tight, as she put a boot on the bed with him.

“Most of us take pride in the boots that we wear. It’s a sign of us being better than just a woman, of having to wear a man’s shoes... or so to speak. I prefer longer boots, but I wore these ones.”

The fur stood out against the pale skin clad within the pantyhose, the woman’s crotch leaking, the smell stronger than before. She shuddered a little with that last statement, as her cock seemed to leak.

“I will wear a condom for you when you lose and I fuck that ass of yours, Jaune.”

It wasn’t a statement that inspired him with confidence, as he got his pants down, his erection already making itself known. She was not a woman to be denied, to be given no notice nor care. A shudder that made itself known in his own body, as her cock brushed against his shirt.

Her hand grabbed his shirt and she pulled him closer, kissing his lips in a sudden rush, her breathing a little harsher than before, as her tongue invaded his mouth, and she pushed herself close to him, cock rubbing against his own. She domineered his mouth, as she seemed to barely let him up.

“Stamina, Jaune, is important. A woman who has a cock will have more stamina than a woman. A woman you can exhaust, then fill her up. A futa whose cunt you cum inside of will forever know that she is a woman that can be controlled by a _man_.”

There was a pause, as Glynda looked at his mother again, a laboured look that seemed to hint at something that Glynda didn’t seem to want to tell. Her boot was rubbing against his ankles.

“If you fail, I will fuck you. You’ll never be a man who can stand up straight, Jaune.”

Her voice was harsh, her words telling him straight what would happen if he failed. He would never get to be the man who would make a futa his, he would never get to wear a set of boots that had been claimed by himself. Glynda was doing this for _him_ , and he would be grateful for her, as she pressed him down on the bed, her breasts bouncing slightly with every motion. Even as a woman, she would have been beautiful, as her hand seized a grip on his member, her own erection giving a small wobble that seemed to remind him that he should be doing the same.

“A small stroke, something to tease your partner. A futa’s cock is sensitive, because it is linked to our pleasure nub, where we have our own sweet spot, like a man does with the frenulum and the urethra. You should keep in mind that my own sensitivity is lower due to my experience.”

Her cock was warm in his grip, slowly stroking it, whilst Glynda’s own hand was just tugging it, rougher in the feeling due to her hand having gripped the unlubricated skin, her hand having found the bottle of lube and then applying some, smearing it over his erect member. His mother shifted, her boots creaking a little.

A feeling of security washed over him, knowing that she wouldn’t be going too far, his mother was watching. Glynda’s foot rose and she set the boot between the two of them, leaving him time to inspect it, the sight of the fur already starting to grow.

“The fur is genuine. Hunted for by an expert, and so soft around the foot that it makes me feel like a wild animal, untamed and unworried about a man like you. You’re really pathetic, getting so aroused...”

He felt irritation rise in his chest, but was aware that she was teasing him. It was working, his cock throbbing under the touch that continued, a shuddering breath slowly pushing from his lips, his eyes looking right at hers as she quickened her grip.

“That gets you excited, doesn’t it? The sight of a woman’s boots, to look at the leather. They cost a fortune, but they feel so nice... Don’t you want them? Don’t you want to know how good it feels to wear them, hmm?”

He came like a gushing geyser, Glynda’s cock only slightly leaking, her lips curving into a smooth, easy smile. Smacking her lips once, she looked at the cum that’d coated her shoe, as she raised it up.

“Lick your weakness off my boots, Jaune Arc. Show me who my little submissive man-bitch is.”

He had lost, and he obeyed her, licking over that smooth surface. He tasted the leather, as his tongue scooped up the cum, his eyes looking up at her. A confident smile on her lips, a cocky one that seemed to want to domineer him, to ravage him with her attention and her eyes glinting with that hint that made her want to destroy and ravish him. A futa that was going to fuck him, her cock still coated in slimy seed. He smelled it, as he cleaned it.

“That’s what they’ll do to you, Jaune. They’ll make you their little bitch, their little man-slave. A toy that’ll be their own little personal fuckhole, because they’re futa’s and you can’t fight back against that. Doesn’t that feel good to be a man-slave for them, hmm?”

Taunting words, as she pulled her boot away, her cock pushed against his face.

“Open your mouth, Jaune. It’s time for your first lesson in cocksucking. You’re going to be my little bitch for a while, and you’ll be a sissy little manlet who can’t get his own pair of boots... there, open those lips. Show the big bad futa who her new little cockhole will be when she’s done with him, hummm?”

A laborious sigh, as his mouth opened obediently. He’d lost to her, after all, and his mother made a sharp sound, as his lips wrapped around the blunt head of Glynda’s cock. He tasted his cum. It tasted like weakness, her hands grabbing his head, the musky scent of her pussy in his nostrils. The spongy head in his mouth tasted like it was ready to hose another load down his throat, and she still hadn’t continued to move, seemingly wanting him to adjust, as she hardened again, cock sliding down his gullet.

“That’s the feeling of being a miserable failure, Jaune. Your sisters wouldn’t want to have another sister of theirs getting futa fucked, I reckon... Come on, show me your little dick.”

He felt anger sizzle within his heart, awareness of how Glynda teased him and how much it enraged his desires, as he suckled like he thought it’d be. She raised her foot and ran a wipe over the sole of her boot, a smooth sole it seemed rather than there to be any real profile, brushing over it to clean it, the smell of chemicals in his nostrils as her cock was shoved down his throat. She repeated it for the other foot, cleaning her boots for a reason, before her hips started to move, as he felt her boot suddenly press against his groin, feeling the sole, somewhat softer than before, the wetness of the wipe giving an awkward sensation, as her hand grabbed his head and he was dragged forward, swallowing that cock, his eyes blazing as he looked down at the domineering woman.

“You’ll want to suck a little, to let the futa feel how good a cocksucker you can be. When they feel like they’re getting a woman’s welcome, you can better take them off guard. You’ll want to make them feel at ease, so they’ll be more than willing to lower their guard.”

His head smacked against her chiselled abdomen as she pumped her hips against his, her cock slamming into his throat like a plunging piston, her pussy leaking somewhat, as he spluttered and gagged, Glynda’s cock starting to pulse.

It was a taste of salt and seed, his nostrils full of it as her cock seemed to swell up, a lesser sigh from her lips as she pulled out, her engorged cock looking like it was on the verge of coming. It was large and the veins were distended.

“Your hands, put them at the base. I’m fully hard, so you can feel the blood pumping through it, and you can feel my boot against your cock and balls. Doesn’t that feel great, Jaune? Feel that sole of my boots and know that a futa is going to make you into her personal little cocksl-“

Glynda paused after a firm whacking sound had been given, and Jaune could see that his mother had given a smack to her ass.

“Focus, Glynda.”

The stern warning was enough, as he grabbed her cock at the base, feeling the hot blood pump through it, pulsing and throbbing, twitching against his grip. The heady smell of her groin was still heavy in the air, pre-seed mixing with her saliva. It was a large shaft, but her boot was still on his foot. He could feel how it pressed there, the fur brushing against his skin, adding yet another touch of excitement to it. It was how a woman should be, and he might get these boots. A set that would be owned by him, something that had been obtained with his own might.

“You’re a man, Jaune. Nobody will respect a man if he can’t obtain what he wants from a futa. Do I look beautiful to you, Jaune?”

His cock twitched against the soft fur as she moved her ankle and his eyes followed the breasts as she leaned down a little, his head between those soft mounds.

“Y-yes?”

A smile that was so sweet that it would be better suited for a crocodile appeared on her lips as she leaned forward and her breasts laid on his shoulders, as she pulled her hips back.

“Bend over, Jaune. A futa fucks that tight little ass of yours without even caring whether you squeal or not. It’s better to get things over with, before I-“

His mother appeared on Glynda’s side, grabbing her hand and then tugging it softly away from him, her eyes stern and focusing on the other blonde.

“Glynda, allow my son a moment of rest. Jaune, sweetie? Could you go to the room after getting some underwear on again to get a little snack platter prepared for Glynda? It seems that we need to talk a little about her education...”

He thought it was a little strange, but Glynda seemed not to mind it too much, or at least didn’t seem to mind so very much as he dressed again in some underwear for modesty’s sake, shutting the door.

“What the _hell_ are you doing to _my_ son, Glynda? I want him to be a m-“

He walked away, going to do as he had been told to do, not wanting to think too much about his mother’s angry rant, aware that she could be a little too overprotective. His mother’s boots made a little creaking noise from time to time, soothing him a little as he imagined having his own pair. It took ten minutes to make something suitable for Glynda, pouring her a pitcher of cool lemonade, carrying it and two glasses into the bedroom, one for his mother and one for Glynda, the latter currently laid on the bed, his mother looking a little bit better, Glynda’s rump red.

“Sweetie, let her eat a little. Being your teacher is stressful work, and she’ll be going through some advanced tricks with you soon enough. Let her rest just a little before she’ll teach you some _advanced_ ways to teach any low-born futa who wants to lay her hands on you... _Right_ , Glynda?”

The blonde woman smiled, and his mother made a domineering growling sound, Glynda shuddering a little. She spread her legs a little as she got up, taking the glass and pouring the lemonade in it. His mother made a sound.

“Jaune? Could you go to my bedroom and fetch me the small package with ‘For Glynda’ on it? I seem to have forgotten to bring it.”

She took the glass from Glynda’s hands, sipping it. He thought it odd, but the woman took the other glass. His mother had her way of asserting control over a situation, and it didn’t seem odd.

“It’s on the bedside table. The _eastern_ bedroom, remember?”

That was on the other side of the house. Glynda seemed to want to say something, but didn’t speak up. His mother continued to smile, as he walked to his mother’s bedroom, passing by the boot cabinet. Several of her prized collection had been gathered there, perfectly elegant and suave. Not a speck of dust was on them as their leather and priceless gem-encrusted surfaces showed how she had dominated before his father had met her and they had fallen in love, a set of dark blue boots clearly the prize of the collection, as he entered her bedroom, coming across a small package that looked like a small chest.

He didn’t guess what was in it, lifting it up and hearing something jingle within, carrying it to the play room again, watching Glynda run her hand through her hair, his mother’s cock being stroked slowly to the sight. Glynda’s erection bobbed, her pussy leaking a little, his mother’s glass empty and the other glass empty as well, though a part of his mind told him that Glynda might’ve wanted a drink.

“Jaune, sweetie, Glynda was just done drinking... You’ve had a good _stiff_ drink, haven’t you? Now, would you be a _dear_ to pour Jaune a drink? He’s deserved a cool little drink before he’s going to get his further training, right? Jaune, sweetie... Give it to me. Glynda?”

His mother’s tone was authoritative. Glynda stood ramrod straight, taking a very deep breath.

“Drink? For my _son_. My _only_ son, my _pride_ and _joy?_ ”

Words that were not to be doubted, as his mother’s voice was as strict as she could make it, Glynda pouring the drink for him and handing it to him. He had to appreciate mother’s directness, which had made her a very successful woman, the other woman smiling.

“Futa’s have a certain hierarchy about them. The moment they allow a man to dominate them, they will have to be a little more obedient. We prize someone who’s able to have a bit of control, and who can claim our boots.”

The words had been familiar, his mother’s words returning to him, phrased differently. She’d been much less formal, Glynda looking at his mother with an expectant look, as the words rose to his mind.

_“In this world it’s about getting fucked, holding a bitch by the hair and then going balls-deep until she’s properly tamed, Jaune. You never want to go full-on bitch. My son will not be a bitch, Jaune.”_

She’d been drunk, an anniversary drink with his father, and mother going to bed early. They had looked _very_ pleased with each other the next day.

Glynda’s eyes looked at him, a stern expression on her face as she straightened out, the boots put properly in front of him, her hands deftly peeling the underwear away from his groin, leaving him to feel the air of the bedroom on his groin, his mother’s eyes hawkish as Glynda did so.

“A futa will not submit easily to a man. We are held to different standards, _better_ standards, and we know that a man like you will never be as go-“

**WHACK**

Glynda yelped, as her hand grabbed his cock.

“My son is not an average man. Do _not_ forget your place, Glynda. You are here as my _guest_. That can _change_.”

Mother was being threatening again, Glynda swallowing, her hand jerking his cock slowly, delicate fingers slowly playing the flesh flute, her fingers squeezing and tugging with more dedication, as Glynda’s eyes looked at him sternly, as if he were already on the wrong foot with her. Her cock looked a little wetter than before, the tip leaking already, erect and standing there like it meant business with him.

He swallowed, trying to find the proper timing for the asking of an important question. It wasn’t the thought of coming that made him feel like he should ask whether there was a lull in the education, as Glynda’s hand felt so good, her fingers stroking with delicate gestures.

“A woman wouldn’t be able to resist a futa’s cock, Jaune. A woman wishes to submit to a cock either way, so a futa or a man, it’ll be the futa that she’ll want. You’ll- ah.”

His mother’s boot hit Glynda’s rump.

“Explain properly, Glynda.”

There was no room for argument within his mother’s voice, Glynda’s cock dripping with pre-seed, the heavy smell invading his nostrils, his eyes watching how the woman looked at his mother, her eyes looking frustrated.

“I can’t if you coddle him so much, Jani-“

His mother’s eyes sharply stared at her and she got up. Glynda seemed to shrink a little, aware of his mother’s presence, aware of just how intimidating his mother could be. Glynda’s great-looking boots seemed to push her body away from his mother, trying to get some space, her erection growing even harder, his mother looking right into his eyes.

“I’ll leave the room for an hour, Jaune. If you need anything, just know that I’ll be back, sweetie.”

His mother left, her body having a slow sashay to the hips as her boots creaked, the confidence with which she walked making his erection harder, as he could only stare at Glynda, whose eyes looked firm, her cock erect.

“You have one chance, Jaune, in order to prove yourself that you’re worthy to fuck me.”

Her pussy glistened wetly as her cock stood erect, her hands gripping his shaft, looking deeply into his eyes, her tongue pressing against the lips, her gaze direct and staring right into his own, a shudder going through her body as he did the same, thinking she might want it. Her cock bucked a little at the touch.

“No, you’re not going to be touching me. A futa will not let you take her pussy without a good fight, and if you assert yourself too quickly, she’ll never break.”

Her hand started to tug and stroke, his eyes shut as she touched him, her perfume strongly mixing with the scent of her pre-seed, her cock jerking a little, a mark at the base that looked almost like a ring had been forced around it before, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“Doesn’t that feel good, Jaune? Imagine how good it would feel to let go of those feelings. To submit to the pleasure, to let the futa take you... resist the urge to cum, let her feel that cock of yours as you imagine how good it would feel to be her little man-bitch...”

A whimper came from his lips as she continued, his cock treated to one of the best handjobs, and well, before today, not really any handjobs, that he had experienced, Glynda’s hands jerking him slowly, her fingers delicately brushing over the tender flesh, pulling and pushing slightly on the turgid male shaft, which throbbed and pulsed under her touch, as she continued.

“Cum, and I’ll fuck you. You’ll never get the boots that your mother will let you have, they’ll forever be out of your scope, because you’ll be a bitch for a futa cock.”

Her voice was seductive, and it didn’t feel too wrong. He came like a fountain, thick globs of sperm splattering over her hand, her eyes glimmering behind her glasses, as her other hand pushed him flat against the bed, his cock still jerking and spasming with that orgasm, globs of his seed clinging to his stomach.

“Weak men like you will be a futa’s toy. They will never _respect_ you, Jaune.”

A quiet voice, as direct as it could be with honesty infusing the words, as she spread his legs, her cock standing at attention between her legs, a condom slid over her cock, and some lube rubbed over it. He felt lazy and a little drowsy, not quite understanding that she was going to fuck him. It had felt good, and he felt like he should be able to give a futa a challenge, if they-

He felt pain, a hint of slippery rubber pressing against his butthole. His ass hurt, as he snapped to awareness, Glynda leaning over him, her eyes looking fierce, as she drove herself into him, her pussy dripping onto the bedsheets.

“You should just give in, Jaune. Be a good little cock-sleeve for some futa. They’ll never let you own them, because your mother is who she is. A proud woman, who would be willing to support your new position as their toy.”

It felt good, as she slid into him again, a pump with her hips, her eyes looking into his own, his balls laid against her stomach, rutted by the woman. If he accepted the offer, he’d feel good, her hands would feel wonderful and he’d be treated like a good boy by her, right?

“I’ve got fifty minutes left, Jaune. You’re going to be a good boy and tell your mother that you’ll make a futa your bitch, won’t you? Doesn’t it feel good being filled by a woman with a cock? Why don’t you tell your mother that it’d be alright to let me mentor you a little further?”

Her hand grabbed his cock, the slimy load on his glans shining, as she squeezed and pulsed, bringing her lips closer. It was an intimate moment as her fingers brushed over the slimy head, her eyes glinting with something that held a thirst for power, her cock pulsing once, as she seemed to be getting ready to get to the pounding, to teach him to... to do what?

_‘Didn’t mom say that I should... do something?’_

He looked at the woman’s legs, at the boots that were keeping those feet from being exposed to the elements, the woman never having quite pulled them off. Her cock was throbbing, pulsing and pumping into his ass, the warmth of that hard cock already starting to grow familiar. He wasn’t someone who would be able to fight very well against a stronger woman, but he knew that his mother had said... something?

_“A firm hand and a threat keeps them in line. No futa wants to serve, or to have her boots taken from her, because it means that they’re someone’s bitch. To wear a set of boots that someone selected for you is to make yourself lesser in the eyes of the others, no matter what you may say. You should remember that, when you go out into the world.”_

Glynda was saying something, but only a rushing sensation entered his ears, the weight of the woman’s body against his as she thrust into him again, his own erection starting to grow once more in size, the heavy load that had been ejected from his balls like the last batch of batter from a mixing bowl, the last dregs of weakness, as she’d claim him and he’d...

_‘What?’_

He was a man, and he didn’t bow before a woman with a dick, no matter what. His sister Saphron had been challenged by a woman named Terra Cotta once and she’d made the uppity woman hers, exhausting her and then snapping the boots around her feet, before she’d whispered that she’d make a fine mother to her babies.

That was a powerful threat to any futa. It would show them that they were women, rather than futa, those who bore babies and were weak, servile and less dominant.

Glynda’s words were like a lullaby, telling him that it would be okay, that he’d give her boots back, that his mother would reward her, even if she was cold right now.

Glynda came, and he felt the condom stretch with the thick load of dick-slime, Glynda’s face sweaty and flushed, her green eyes looking at him. What was this woman wanting to do with him, after she’d had what she wanted from him? He was just someone who had been a path to her obtaining her boots once more.

“That’s a good boy, that’s a fine boy. Didn’t that feel good, huh? Here, let me... there.”

The cum was dripped over her own cock, and the woman’s fingers touched over his shaft, looking into his eyes.

“You’re going to tell her that everything will be fine, and that I’ve earned my boots back, right? That’s a good boy, that’s what a futa really wants to see, right? A good boy with a nice tight butt. I’ll take good care of that butt of yours, because I-“

His hand grabbed hers and he threw her on the bed, the woman’s boots clearly not being something that she valued, despite wearing them. They were good-looking and sexy, but they were not _hers_. His cock grew harder, as she seemed to tremble, anger in her eyes, as his asshole clenched a little.

She’d _lied_ to his mother, all for some stupid boots. A teacher that didn’t even want to teach her student to be a good man, but rather a teacher who wished to retrieve that which she had lost.

“I guess it’s time for the advanced lessons now, Glynda.”

He should be confident, with his back straight, peering down at the futa.

“A hand on your cock, to make you feel good.”

She’d said something like that, his hand slowly sliding over the still raw and sensitive head of her cock, the knob slowly twitching below his fingers, as she whimpered. Her body was still sensitive, and he held her by the root of her power, that cock that had been in his ass, the condom flicked aside by the woman earlier.

He rose above her, like some challenger, looking at her, as her hands tried to push him away. He was a man, and so his build was stronger than hers, pressing against her breastbone and then letting her feel the mattress as he forced her back down.

“Doesn’t that feel _good_ , Glynda?”

There was not a shred of respect left in his voice as the woman bucked, a low moan of ‘but- I!’ as he teased over the sensitive underside, the pale flesh twitching, the heavy smell of spunk in the air. It was a low sound of gasping breath from her that mingled with aching cries for pleasure, as her hips pushed up against him.

It was power. Power over someone’s pleasure, power that had him touching a woman who would be unable to resist, unable to stop him. If he got her off, she would weaken, no longer the teacher but rather the subject. His manhood was so hard that it throbbed, as he looked at her. Claiming her pussy would end this little torment for the woman, but would that be really the best option?”

His hand let go of her cock and his finger dove into her pussy, a strangled gasp coming from her lips. Saphron had called it the Finger Pussy-killer, something with a woman’s sensitivity and a futa’s sensitivity being much different, but didn’t she say that Futa were much more sensitive to their pussy being stimulated than men?

She quivered below him, Glynda’s mouth opening with a sound. His erection grew even harder as her asshole twitched, his finger driving deep into her depths. She trembled, her cock leaking.

“Who said that she’d be the one taking care of me, right?”

Glynda tried to say something, her pussy leaking fluids around his fingers, his eyes glancing down at her cock. There was a weakness here, as his finger scraped her insides, the pussy wet and inviting. She trembled a little, the cock twitching, as he pulled a finger loose.

“You said it yourself, Glynda.”

His cock teased against her slit, the pussy that he was going to fuck as a reward, if he’d done things properly, but his cock wasn’t covered with a condom. The first sex that he’d have with a woman and she had been the one trying to get an advantage over him. A futa was a crueller woman, who didn’t think too much outside of the constraints of what she could get from him. Glynda trembled, her eyes flickering back and forth between his cock and her slit.

“Oh, I didn’t hear that... You wanted me to fuck you, right?”

His hand grabbed her cock and he gave it a rough, violent stroke, pulling on it, Glynda making a whining sound as he did, jerking it like a cow’s udder.

“Wasn’t that the plan, Glynda?”

His voice was a hiss, a snarl, something that an animal might give, and resembled his mother somewhat. He could feel Glynda tense. If he pushed himself inside her now, he would be taking her, but that wasn’t the case yet, he knew. If you wanted to break someone, you had to be... smarter.

“Doesn’t that feel good, being someone’s toy?”

A whimper, a buck and a squeal, as he squeezed down, his cock drooling pre-seed against her clitoris, the smell growing stronger of the woman’s arousal, her cock not responding yet in orgasm, undoubtedly due to the woman’s experience, as he revelled in the power that he had over her. His fingers guided his shaft down, to the puckered hole. A condom he threw onto her chest, the hand that’d held her down released.

“Put a condom on me, Glynda.”

He commanded. Mom had a voice that could strip paint from someone’s car if she got really moody, and Glynda startled a little, the mature woman looking a lot younger, as she pulled the wrapper open and then wrapped his manhood up, his cock feeling the tight embrace of the latex of the condom. Glynda seemed to wait for his orders, as he grabbed the lube.

“Get me ready. You wanted me to be able to take charge, right?”

Glynda whimpered, as his hands grabbed those buttocks and he pushed himself into her ass, her tight sphincter stretching around his hard cock, the warmth different from getting her cock in his own ass. It had felt good, it had felt _great_ , but he could feel how that ass was clenching around his cock like a mouth, like she wanted him to be coming inside her. A grunt, masculine and gruelling in its deep tone as he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth in a kiss.

She didn’t struggle, watching him with her green eyes full of some sort of emotion, his hips thrusting again, a smacking of his hips against hers loud in the room. The smell of sex in the room, the smell of semen and that hint of perfume, as he heard the gasp from Glynda’s mouth, kissing her deeper, more passionate than before. She had a dick, but she was now a woman that he’d claimed.

Her mouth opened, her tongue pushing against his own, a shudder going down her spine, his cock clenched in her butt. She twitched, as his hips slammed into her own, her asscheeks smacking with a loud clapping sound against his thighs, her body raised, the boots up near his shoulders. He was dominating her, claiming her, marking her as his first conquest.

He wasn’t inside her pussy, not yet, but she felt tighter now that he’d pushed himself in first, a shuddering breath coming from the depths of his lungs as he felt himself be prepared to fire, to shoot his first wad inside the futa woman who had been hired, suggested or just plain-out told to instruct him, a gasping, groaning and moaning sound that emerged from his mouth. His hands grabbed a hold of her and he buried himself into her. She panted, squealing a little at the touch. All her calm and cool had been shattered and scattered with his actions, as he had her pressed against the bed, his balls twitching and thundering with the load already beginning to prepare to shoot.

_‘You want me to break a futa in... and so I will.’_

His grunts were louder as he pumped, her cock wiggling, smacking against her flesh. The heady smell of spunk clung to her as he rutted her, that tight ass clenching, the condom tightly squeezing his cock. He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum inside her, to claim her, to make her know that he would not be humiliated, that she was _his_ bitch.

“Tell me whose bitch you are, Glynda.”

Her ass tightened up, her mouth uttering a howl of surprise and fear and something more as she trembled, her mouth opened, as his hands grabbed her full breasts and pressed them together. That ass clenched, pumping thrusts of his own hips smacking loudly against her flesh, the low ravishing moan from his lips as he spent that final moment of orgasmic delight inside her, his balls against her skin. She panted. He moaned.

He came.

Thick cloying gushes of sperm splattered into the condom, into that tight milking ass as the woman seemed to freeze, her mouth opened. His mother would push on, but he enjoyed that tight ass of hers, just like she’d enjoyed his ass. He’d lost for the first few rounds, but this was the revenge round, this was how she’d be getting her payback.

A small tug that he felt around the sensitive head of his cock, the condom scraping along his cock as he emerged from her ass, the condom half-slipped off, the smell of his own seed adding to her, as she groaned loudly.

“I asked you a question, Witch.”

Her name was Goodwitch, so he used the terminology. She moaned, her skin flushed, her cheeks red.

“My boots, I want my b-“

His hand grabbed one of her boots and he tugged it off. Frantic energy entered her eyes as her foot kicked, hitting his side. She wasn’t as strong as she’d been, and she wasn’t showing him a good face of a woman that knew her place.

“You-“

His hand held up the boot to her face, the expression on her face frantic, as he raised it to his face, his body pressing her down to the bed. He was on top of her, pressing her down.

“Your boot is mine now.”

Her struggles seemed to frantically press to him, her tongue sliding over her lips, whispering with that hint of something of need. Another boot had been taken from her, and that was one of their weak spots. His mother knew how to break them down and make them feel like they belonged, but he wasn’t able to do that yet, he wasn’t able to coax out those feelings without enough training, without the hopes that he would be able to quench with a single fuck, a futa woman. He was still weak, still unfinished, like a painting that only needed the final dabs of paint to be added to it.

His eyes went over the elegant curve of the heel and the leather-like texture, touching over it with a hint of worship, of reverence for the boot. It looked good, and he placed it on the bed, as he pulled himself out of Glynda’s tight rump.

The older woman had been formal, she’d been polite and strict and older, but now, there was something frantic in those eyes, an animal caged that had been without the relief of the pleasuring that a cock could give her.

“This...”

His foot touched the leather, testing it with a toe. It was smooth, soft leather, a whisper of something that had been crafted with the care and attention of a master craftsman. It was not something a woman would easily be able to afford, and his mother’s trophy cabinet standing there, as his foot slid into it. It was soft.

It felt good. His cock grew harder as the older woman whined, Glynda’s eyes seeing his foot push into the shoe without any reservation, his toes wriggling a little as he grabbed the heel and he pushed his foot into it.

“Suck my cock.”

She looked at him, as her booted foot seemed to kick, her asshole winking a little as the condom that still clad his cock was drooping a little, the assfuck that he’d delivered to her still like the memory that she had suffered, the hope that he’d tarnished with his words. He was a man who had domineered a futa, who had crushed her resistance and her insinuations.

His asshole clenched as he clicked his tongue once, to show distaste.

“Suck it, Glynda.”

Her personal name, without any affection. His cock was pulled out of the condom and she touched his masculine member, teasing over the underside of his shaft with her fingers, her eyes peering up at him. As cool and distant that she’d appeared before, there was only a need within her, her mouth opening up, her cock hardening, her lips pressing against the spongy head of his cock.

A gagging sound from her mouth, her eyes peering up at his. This woman, perhaps in her late thirties, early fourties, was sucking his cock with more worship than before, with more enthusiasm that seemed to bury itself into his loins, his hand guiding her head closer to his groin, letting that warm mouth wrap around his cock, his eyes closing to the sensation of her mouth suckling and licking, the tongue sliding over his cock’s underside, her eyes still watching him.

“You like being a man’s woman, don’t you?”

His cock was harder than before, as he dragged her lips from the head, the sensitive flesh exposed to the air, her lips opening, tongue brushing over the underside. She was more obedient, and there was fear in her eyes, as he had taken one of those soft boots that she wore, her eyes flicking down nervously.

“Come on, you can say it. Didn’t you say that a futa was cruel and doesn’t care?”

He smacked her cheek softly, Glynda’s mouth opening, tongue sliding over the sensitive head once more. She just didn’t seem to want to admit it, that she’d wanted more than just the ass and the boots, that she wanted to own him to get one over his mother.

“You know, you’re making it hard for me to take you seriously. This boot feels really nice, you know? Perhaps I should take the other one to make it a pair.”

The feeling of power that he got when the fear asserted itself in her eyes, when she showed the fear of his words, of having to submit to him or else he’d take that boot for himself.

“Admit it, Glynda. Open that mouth and admit that you want a man’s cock.”

She was stubborn, he could see that. His hands jerked on her boot, and she whimpered.

“You’re my cock. You’re my cock, don’t take the boot. I’ve got these ones specially ordered and-“

His hand grabbed her by the hair and her lips pressed against his balls with a push of his hand.

“Suck on my balls, or I may just take them, Glynda.”

His mother’s words about showing a futa just how worthless they were, came back to him, as Glynda’s tongue slid over his balls like a professional woman of the sheets, the pleasure that she gave him only marginally better than the pleasure that she’d given him before, obviously trying a sloppy method in order to get him to cum faster.

She was doing a good job achieving that, because his balls were laden with thick spunk already, the earlier orgasms and the anal fuck that he’d gotten to ‘teach’ him how to be some futa’s cockholster having tuckered him out a little. Her uppity proud features seemed to tremble under his cock as it laid on her face, the slimy trail of pre-seed and saliva on his cock enough, as her tongue traced over his balls and then went up to the crown.

“I don’t think that’s proper yet, Glynda. Get on the bed.”

She obeyed, getting on the bed, and he saw her booted foot stick out, grabbing it. Her head turned to him and he jerked her boot off, the woman curling up as if he’d just taken her leg, her hands rubbing over the not boot-less skin, the pantyhose having long-since ripped, his eyes glinting with that hint of craving as he held it up, his foot pushing into the boot, his eyes closing for a moment to feel the warmth of the boot, matching the feeling of her other boot on him.

He wriggled his toes and he saw her looking at him, her hands grabbing one of those boots, and he pushed her back, like an animal needing to be kept away from a fence. She looked a little lost, but that would be cleared away.

“On your back, Glynda. _Now_.”

His erection was clad within a condom in a second, the other one discarded, the length standing at attention, as he looked at the pussy, currently dripping with her juices, the smell of her need growing, as he pressed himself against him.

Here he was, wearing her boots, grabbing her hips and being about to lose his virginity of the vaginal one, to her. Her pussy dipped with his virile cock just a little, his eyes looking into her own. She wasn’t pleading, she wasn’t begging, but he didn’t trust her autonomy.

“I’m going to cum inside you, Glynda.”

His voice was heavier, just like his mother’s own voice was when she demanded attention from lesser people, able to order those who were lower in whatever standard there was, to do her bidding. He’d seen a video of his mother performing once, and he’d tried to emulate that tone.

She moaned a little, whimpering something about not wanting to be a woman for an Arc again, as he pushed himself into her, the warmth wrapping around his cock. It felt great to be wanted like this again, the weight that he pressed down on her enough, as his hands groped those big breasts of hers. He could hear her mumble and stammer something, a weird little whine, as his boots braced a little on the bed, his arms slung around her, lifting her up a little like a wheelbarrow, her ankles on his shoulders, her butt in the air and his cock slamming into her, latex-covered and getting to that point where he’d feel that need again.

She needed to know _whose_ futa she was. His hips smacked against her, his hands grabbing those large breasts and pushing them together, her boots rubbing against her body, the soft fur rubbing against his own legs with every jostle of her body, a low groan from her lips emerging, as she moaned.

“You’re going to be my woman.”

She’d know her place.

It would be what would make mom proud of him, he knew it.

His thrusts grew more passionate, his mouth biting down on her ear and grunting into her, as he toyed with her breasts. Hard nipples stood erect, her mouth drooling a little, as he drove himself into her sex. Her cock had came two times already, undoubtedly due to the heightened sensations.

“You’re going to be owned by a man who owns your boots.”

His cock was ready to fire, her head turning to him, erotic moans emerging, as he trembled, at the edge, ready to ejaculate. She would get it all. She would be filled with his spunk if he hadn’t worn a condom. He pulled out and then tugged the condom off. He held it in front of her, her eyes wide.

He thrust his cock into her, a moan, trembling and terrified, but that didn’t matter, as he pulled out.

“It’s a warning, Glynda. Be a good bitch, or else we’re going to add you to the family as the mother of my sister’s nephews and nieces.”

She nodded enthusiastically, his cock pulled out and the big spongy head pulsating once, as a thick gush of seed streaked over her groin, over her stomach. She was marked, and he looked down at her, rising like a mighty oak as his cum rocketed from his cock down onto her body, staining her.

“Your boots are mine, Glynda. I’ve fucked you. I won’t forget that I’ve fucked you.”

They felt strong, as he got up, grabbed her head and forced her against his cock, the slimy jizz staining her hair. She’d need a shower, as her mouth opened after an instant and she started to nurse on his cock like one of the women in his mother’s movie.

“Amusing, Glynda... It seems that you couldn’t even get your boots back... Oh, you thought you were _smart_ , Glynda...”

His mother’s hands rested on his shoulders, the woman leaning on his back as her hair brushed over his shoulder.

“You’re not. I’ve given a little push to the recording button, and that cute sweet little ass of yours is now claimed by my son.”

A smack to Glynda’s hips, as a sob of despair came from the futa, as his cock was nuzzled against, slowly growing harder again.

“One little threat, and I _will_ make good on that threat, Glynda. You don’t want to hurt my son, right after he’s nearly bred you like the stupid little boot-piggy that you are... oh, are you going to _cry?”_

A whisper from his mother’s lips past his ears, as she seemed to drop something on the bed next to Glynda’s head. A collar with a lock at the front, Glynda shuddering as his mother sat down next to him. A finger traced over his neck, his mother smiling sweetly.

“She’s a dirty little slut.”

The words were calmly spoken, as Glynda didn’t seem to stop suckling on his balls, incentivized by his mother’s words. She was getting broken, and he would see her break even further. His mother’s cock stood already erect, Glynda’s hand teasing over the length, his mother’s calm and reasonable features twisting in annoyance, as she smacked Glynda’s hands.

“Apologize to my son, you little slut. Then... perhaps...’

Apologies came like a flood. Glynda’s mouth spoke so harshly that she stuttered, the cool facade of the woman gone, as his mother gently pulled him away from her, the pleading look on Glynda’s face almost making him pity the woman, if her boots hadn’t felt so good around his toes and feet. His cock was hard, his mother’s joining his own, the two of them side-by-side, Glynda’s own erection shamefully standing erect before the two of them.

“Jaune, do you think she’s been punished enough? Does she deserve a little collar around her neck, to guard her from getting those ideas?”

His mother’s hand pumped her erection, as her tongue slid over her lips, her eyes looking down at Glynda, an expression that didn’t even seem to make Glynda comfortable with the way that she lovingly gazed down at the woman, as if she was a favourite pet of sorts.

“Well...”

His mother’s voice was sharp as he started.

“She will ravish you. She will rape you, because she is a needy _slut_ , Jaune. She will want to fuck that tight ass of yours until it’s made to take the shape of her cock, and you deserve _better_.”

Glynda’s voice was uncertain as she tried to speak.

“No- Not at all.”

Janice Arc did not tolerate back-talk, her hand grabbing Glynda’s messy hair, pulling her head up to her cock.

“Of course not. That’s why you were fucking him into a sissy bitch mood, weren’t you? Glynda Goodwitch, or should I just call you Glynny Cocksleeve, hmm? I’d have hoped that age had tamed those wild little urges, but it seems that you’ve not had your final lesson yet. Why aren’t those lips wrapped around our dicks, Glynda? Have you forgotten what the punishment for disobedience is, hmm?”

The futa woman on the bed moved, her mouth wrapping around the head of his mother’s cock. He watched with a cool expression on his face as Glynda gagged and choked, her eagerness to please his mother not pleasing him in the slightest. A whisper of something that might be called impudence, a hint of something that might be called calculating deceit, and he grabbed her hand, placing it on his cock.

“She won’t be doing something like that again, Jaune. This was her little test to see whether she could forget about the boots, and maybe receive them back if she did a good job.”

A whining moan came from Glynda’s mouth, his mother dragging the woman’s head to her groin and leaving her there, his mother’s voice strict.

“But you didn’t, Glynda... Oh no, you saw weakness and you went for it, defiling my little boy. You’re going to be punished for that, Glynda... Why aren’t you stroking my boy’s cock, hmmm? Why is that hand not moving, Glynda?”

Anger, wrath and a sense of loss and annoyance within his mother’s voice, as Glynda started to jerk his cock, her hands obviously paying less attention to his cock.

“Jaune, you should leave the room after she’s stroked you off. I’ll take over from her, you won’t be having some mild-mannered attitude towards these bitches... You hear me, Glynda? He’s going to be your final test. Oh, we’re going to have _fun_ together, my dear... It will be such fun that you’ll love it, my sweet little cock polisher.”

His mother’s cock throated by the woman, her hand stroking and teasing, as he felt himself grow more powerful. This mighty, strong woman, owner of a publishing house and well-respected, was gagging and choking on his mother’s cock. She was giving him a handjob, but his mother held the reins. He could see his mother’s cock bulge from her cheeks, as he closed his eyes.

“She’ll be ready for your final challenge in... hmmm, maybe a few months. Oh, you little silly blonde... Did you _really_ think that I would let you go after you _humiliated_ my son and my little education, Glynda?”

A whimper from the mature woman’s mouth as his mother’s cock was pulled from her mouth, Glynda’s head guided to his own and the woman starting to suck.

“They _crave_ to feel a person grab their head and force them down on their knees, staining their precious boots, Jaune. I should have just taught you... But I guess I will. She will be given her special little training tool, and we’ll evaluate your skill in half a year. She’ll be better, she’ll be needier and you will _break_ her, Jaune. Right, Glynda?”

The woman whimpered something loudly, and his cock felt like it was getting the best polishing with a tongue that caressed every crease. This was a better performance than she’d given before and it was irresistible. His mother’s hand brushed over his hair, her lips pressing a kiss to his cheek. He grumbled a little, as she smiled.

“She’ll be your best little sex sleeve, Jaune.”

It was a whimper that Glynda gave, as he came down her throat, the pleasure too much to behold, a whimper that turned into a silenced whimper as he roared, his spunk racing down her throat, forcing her to swallow. His boots were raised and he pushed her down on her back, placing his boot on her stomach.

“Your boots are mine, Glynda. Mom said that she would make sure that I will make you beg. Are you going to win these boots back, Glynda?”

The woman groaned, her eyes looking at him like a kicked dog might. His mother’s dismissive expression clearly told him that Glynda definitely wasn’t going to be the favourite bitch of his mother, as she snarled, the collar snapped into place around her neck.

“Yeah, that’s it, Glynda... it’s back to the training room for you!”

He got out of the play room with a few more lipstick marks on his balls, Glynda being forced to bark like a dog by his mother, who had promised him something nice at the end of the weekend, after she’d gotten Glynda agreeable.

* * *

“Cinder Fall will be your supervisor. I really...”

Glynda looked prim, proper and fashionable, as his mother made a sharp clicking sound with her mouth, the box in front of him looking as ornate as it had before, his eyes focused on the box in front of him. Her eyes were hesitant, as she held it out to him.

“Here is your present. It was...”

A skittish look to his mother. The harness that wrapped around Glynda’s cock was something that his mother seemed to control with a switch, the cock erect and drooling, yet not allowed to reach orgasm, her pussy standing wetly below, a needy smell in the air.

“You’ve earned it, Jaune. Your first futa... So you get these boots.”

Glynda’s boots were in a boot-cabinet in his room. It felt good to wear them, and he opened the box to unveil them.

Men’s boots, made of a dark leather, the smell curling from the pure leather with that hint of something more, a shiver that didn’t seem to have an ending going through his body. Boots that had been embossed with the mark of his family, the twin arcs forming the family crest, his mother proudly smiling, as he put them on.

“What do we say to the man who will be facing against you in a few months, Glynda?”

His mother’s voice was as sharp as a razor’s edge, as Glynda whimpered, a buzzing sound of the harness activating with a flick of some switch.

“Do your best. I’ll... She’ll give me my boots back, my... the boots you stole from me. I’ll take them back, and- And you’ll be my bitch. She’ll let me go, she’ll have to, I’m- Ahhh, Janice, please, I’m so- AH!”

Glynda’s hips bucked as her cock was painfully erect, the woman’s teeth biting down on her lower lip, a shuddering gasping exhale coming from the woman as she struggled to keep composed.

He pulled on one of the boots, the comfy sole stroking his feet, as he looked at them. They were a man’s pair of boots, but they fit him, really well. His mother’s eyes were cool as she glared at Glynda, shaking her head a little.

“You’ve got a path towards your own collection, Jaune. I’ll be in contact with you, if you ever need some help.”

His mother smiled in a manner that didn’t make Glynda look too pleased, her erection showing already in the dress that she wore, his mother growing aroused.

“Perhaps you _do_ get to be free, Glynda... Perhaps. I’m not too mean to let you get a final chance... But if you fail, little Glynda...”

His mother’s hands plucked out a small card.

“He’ll make you into his _woman_. Don’t worry... Childbirth isn’t scary. I love my husband so much that I gave up my wild ways for him... But I will _fuck_ you _up_ if you do anything to hurt my little Jaune. Jaune? I’ve arranged for an apartment in the city, so you’ll be able to enter as just another member of staff, nothing too important... It wouldn’t _do_ for some futa to get some _ideas_ about claiming my son as her _bitch._ ”

Glynda whimpered, and Jaune put his other foot in the boot. They were made for him to wear, he knew. They would’ve been made to order, his mother’s hand in this definitely, for she knew his shoe size.

“I’ll do my best, mom. Perhaps I can write a novel about it.”

She smiled proudly at him.

Perhaps he might, indeed.

He’d just have to seize the advantage and get them to obey.

_‘I wonder whether Glynda was just the high difficulty encounter, like in a video game, or whether she was the tutorial boss...’_

You never could tell with mom trying to shove her lessons (or cock) into your life.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	2. Being bossed around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days at work, with a boss who is determined to climb her way up to the top, one hole at a time... It's time to shift those workplace power dynamics!

**This is commissioned work.**

* * *

Working was harder than he had expected, from the get-go. As someone who was an aspiring writer, he had thought that he knew what exactly he had to do in order to cater to the needs of his direct superior, a woman named Cinder Fall, a domineering and delicate-looking woman whose features did not seem to shift much from the constant expression of antipathy and disgust, her barked orders something that sent many of the people skittering back and forth. A young intern called Emerald, a woman who was in her early twenties, dark coffee-coloured skin and red eyes, was often called into Cinder’s office, only to leave half an hour later, flustered and a little jittery.

Jaune supposed it wasn’t something to worry too much about whilst he was still learning the ropes, as his eyes fell on the set of high heels that Emerald wore, something that she’d started to wear after Cinder had made a comment about how they’d look much better than the trainers that she’d used to wear. It was a more feminine look for Emerald, who seemed to take the advice from her superior well.

“Arc? Get your ass in my office, we need to talk about quotas and other such stuff that you’re still too new to talk about.”

The dark red blouse and the short skirt made Cinder Fall ravishing to look at, her thigh-high stockings looking like they complimented the dark boots with the thin heels that she wore, the half-height boots looking like they would fit so well, the smell of a woman’s perfume thick around the woman, whose golden-yellow eyes looked at him with that hint of dominance, the small creak of her boots loud in the air.

He wore his own, of course. He wore his own, whilst he still had them. The ones that he’d obtained from Glynda were in his apartment, within the special cabinet that still had room for more. His mother had said that she’d make sure to give him one cabinet, for the start of his own trophies, but that had turned into a lengthy speech, Glynda merely standing there silently, looking like a woman who depended on his mother for guidance. His mother had worn the ‘special’ boots, the ones that she had originally owned, who nominally now were his father’s property, though his father never wore them.

He sat down in front of Cinder’s desk, the woman sitting down behind her own desk, a few folders already on the desk, the personal computer still opened up on a file, an image of a pale-haired woman on display, as well as a few bright orange markers which he recalled meant ‘productivity’ and ‘lack of motivation’, if he remembered the primer.

“You were referred here by Miss Goodwitch, Jaune Arc.”

The woman’s voice was like a whip-crack, as her eyes focused on him. He felt like he was back in school again, but that this supervisor would be cracking the whip on his time, as her lips curled within a smile.

“How well do you know her, Mister Arc? It isn’t every day that I get a personal message from Miss Goodwitch in order to take a young male under my wing.”

The boots were set on the table as the woman seemed to relax. Jaune had a feeling that the woman was scoping him out, a look in her eyes telling him that she was similar to glynda. Something that she craved was within his possession, and her body language was unconcerned, as if she held all of the cards.

“We met a few weeks ago, miss Fall. It was when-“

There was a pause, as he remembered that he shouldn’t mention Glynda’s indebted status to anyone else, as the woman’s credibility would take a hit.

“When we met at a party. She taught me a few things, and suggested that I work for her, in order to get some experience.”

A calculating expression on the woman’s face, as she shifted a little in her seat, the boots tapping lightly onto the desk, the legs pulled back and Jaune could see an expression of craving shoot through the woman’s eyes, before they stared at him.

“I have worked for the company for nearly five years, Mister Arc. I started as an intern, and I have worked my way up to handle many of our most aspiring and successful authors. When I got the message that I was to mentor you in a position that, up until recently, I myself had filled, I had my doubts.”

The woman’s eyes didn’t stray from him, as her tongue slid over her lips.

“You are a cousin of Miss Goodwitch.”

How the woman had come to that conclusion he didn’t know. He could garner a guess that Cinder simply had taken Glynda’s looks and appearance before concluding that he must be related to her due to the similarity in their outward appearance, something that would allow people to draw their conclusions. Glynda’s eyes were green, something that he’d noticed during the time that his mother had drawn her into the living room with a smack to her butt, Glynda’s lips wrapping around his shaft whilst his mother urged her on with her performance.

“I’m… not exactly related to her.”

A hand on the desk, the breasts that were only restrained by the blouse and the frilly bra below it bouncing a little. She got up from her seat, her body in motion as she walked around the desk, her teeth bared in a small smirk.

“Oh, you should not  _ lie _ to me, Mister ‘Arc’. Goodwitch publishers has little place for nepotism… Of course…”

A creak of boots, as her hands found their way on his shoulders in a way that was seductive, kneading over them slightly. Red-painted fingernails were pressing into his shirt, the feeling of her breasts brushing against the back of his head, the dark hair almost curtaining over his face, as she leaned down, the breasts brushing over his shoulder.

“I would be  _ very _ grateful if you could  _ personally _ introduce me to your cousin, Mister Arc. Of course…”

The hands slid down, straight over his chest, the woman’s breathy whisper in his ear loud, as her fingers tugged on his shirt. She smelled good, as her lips lightly pressed against his ear.

“A good introduction…”

Cinder’s fingers pressed down, as her fingers walked over his clothes to his groin, which felt rather rigid and stiff under the touch of those fingers.

“And you’ll be giving me those boots, Mister Arc. They are some very  _ fine _ craftsmanship… So just let  _ me _ take ownership of these, and I’ll let you feel really good.”

Her fingers teased the zipper, as her breath tickled his ear. This woman was trying to make him feel good, to take the boots that his mother had given him, the ones that he’d been told to keep safe, just like he’d keep Glynda’s safe.

The zipper slid down with a quiet sound, a breathy inhale from his lips loud, as Cinder cooed in his ear, the bitchy woman now more seductive than before. Just like with Glynda, who had been strict and yet so alluring, Cinder’s voice was like a purr of a wildcat, of some vixen who craved the attentions of an eager bitch to fuck.

“Now… let me see what kind of little dick you’ve got here, Mister Arc… We wouldn’t want to let my new little fuckhole be bigger than me, right?”

A futa, she was. He could feel her arms pull him up, placing him on the desk, her fingers sliding into his underwear and tracing over the undergarments that laid there. He was stiffer than he had before, a shudder going through his body at the thoughts that came from the touch, the clinging seductive whisper, as she pushed his pants down. The skirt had been pushed up, and something rode against his ass, against the underwear that still covered it.

“I’m going to fuck that nice and fat ass of yours, Jaune… oh, you’ll  _ love _ it. I bet your cousin would just  _ love _ to see her staff getting along well with that nice ass of yours… Don’t worry, I’ll treat those boots really well.”

This wasn’t going the right way. He remembered Glynda’s lessons, feeling how Cinder’s grip on his groin tightened, and her fingers squeezed and fondled, letting him feel the quiet manhandling of his groin, as the woman inhaled deeply.

“The smell of some cherry boy who hasn’t had a good hard cock in him… Ahh, we’re going to make you into my bitch, Arc.”

A throbbing hard shaft pushed against his rump, Cinder humping against him, her smell dominant in the room, the perfume which she wore like a hint of something more, a hint of spice and sensuality, as his underwear was tugged down and her cock smacked against his buttocks.

A smell of dick, of a woman with a cock, a futa dick that was ripe and ready to claim him and his boots, the creaking of her own boots as she readied herself, pressing him flat against her desk with a domineering motion, her cock rubbing against his pucker.

“If you’re a good boy, perhaps I’ll have Emerald pleasure you whilst she’s taking all of me, Arc. The poor girl was barely resisting as I took her boots… Such a nice, soft pair. Come on, you little bitch.”

A whisper, coaxing more from his cock than just the arousal, as she was domineering, just like a futa should, as a dollop of lube was dripped onto the head, or at least, he could feel something cool and slippery brush against the swollen head, turning around to see the smug arrogance within her eyes, within her features. A shudder went through her lower body, her weight pressing against him, her cock pushing into his ass. Unlike Glynda’s shaft, Cinder’s was thicker, the woman cooing, as she pressed him against the desk.

“Now, that’s not a good look on your face, Arc… Doesn’t it feel good to be with a woman who knows how to bring your body to a good little state of pleasure, right? Oh… I had expected some more resistance, but your ass is nice and tight… A cherry that I’ve popped.”

A smirk, smug and controlling, and his cock twitched, Cinder’s hand going to reach for it, grabbing a hold of his cock, stroking it with small pumps, a groaning twitch from her lips, as she thrust against his rump, that cock sliding deeper into him, a low humming ‘Archhhg’ sound from her lips, her breath against his ear, her breasts laid against his back.

“You’re going to introduce me to your cousin, Arc. Miss Goodwitch will see what a  _ good _ job I’m doing here with you lazy miscreants…”

The shaft in his ass throbbed, slamming into his prostate. It was pleasure, so much that his breathing nearly stopped for a second, as he inhaled sharply as Cinder’s fat shaft throbbed as she let it remain deep in his ass, her hand grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

“Come on, moan for me, boy… Show me why you’re going to be my ticket to becoming a CEO…”

The futa woman was domineering, but he had experienced Glynda, experienced how frantic a futa could get, as he started to thrust back against the woman, her cock sliding deeper into his butt, the moan from Cinder louder, and he realized that her office had to be insulated for sound, or located in a spot where it wouldn’t be easy to get the sound out. That made things easier, as she stared to thrust, the clapping of her hips against his ass, as she bottomed with every thrust in his ass, a snarling sound from her lips.

“So you  _ can _ learn, Arc. Good, I was hoping for that… A bit more resistance, but undoubtedly you’ve never had the feeling of a woman’s hard dick in you…”

He had, Glynda having fucked him. She had been relatively gentle until the boots had filled her gaze, and he felt his feet shift just a little, the boots which clad his feet with their firmness, the sound of Cinder’s heels tapping with every thrust, as she threw her full weight into his.

“Aww, are you going to cum? Is the little bitch going to make a mess in my office?”

The hand was still teasing him, but he tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore the silky smooth palm brushing up and down his shaft, the aching and throbbing length almost like a live-wire rod in her hands, as she stroked and teased, his teeth clenching at the sensations that she gave him. His hips thrust, pumping against her hand, as a breathy, mature chuckle came from the woman’s lips.

“Cum, Arc. Show me why you’re nothing but a stupid man, who will be making me better. I’m going to take those boots, you’re going to feel really good… and we’ll see what I can do when I’m promoted.“

She would forget about him, of course. He would never be anything more than some guy whose boots she had taken, whose boots were a trophy to be shown off, never more than that. He felt her cum inside him, her moan loud, as she jerked him with a firm grip, his seed dripping down the desk, her body collapsing on top of his, as he began to feel her regain her strength slowly, pulling herself away, the clothing that she wore a little sweatier, as the blouse was lightened, that big fat cock pulled free and then brushed over with a cleaning cloth, her eyes looking into his own.

Disdain and a hint of frustration, as she set a boot on the desk, wiping it off slowly, a fresh cloth polishing the elegant leather, the glistening boot looking like it deserved more of the polishing, the woman’s shaft flopping between her legs. He could see her pussy leak, wet already with the arousal of having fucked him, the heavy smell of need from the woman like a warning call to him.

_ ‘If I don’t seize the advantage now, she’ll be convinced that she can roll over me.’ _

Futa’s generally were very convinced of their own superiority, mom had always said. She knew that she was just a regular woman when it came down to her family, rather than some cold uber-bitch who had fucked her way into the upper echelons, but warmer when it came to family. Futa’s had to be taught their place, which usually meant that you had to slam your dick into their hole until they obeyed.

With how Cinder stood, she posed the perfect position for him to enter her, pussy on display, looking like it was already ripe for the first taking. He just had to make sure that he could get an erection before she did, as she switched boots. It was a sign of weakness.

“Don’t worry, after I’m done polishing my boots, you’ll get number two. It’s not going to be a short meeting, Mister Arc… No, you’ll be worshipping my boots before I take yours… I’ve got a particularly ornery pair of flats for you to wear when you’re about to leave… Those boots will get the spot that they deserve in my collection.”

If he had been a virgin, he would be tuckered out by now after the orgasm that she had given him. There was a thick smell of cum in the air in the office, his body already recovering. It had been an orgasm that she’d given him with her hand, well-experienced in jerking someone off, an orgasm that he could weather, though her own orgasm still made his guts feel full of sperm, his eyes roving over those erudite features, her ebon hair falling in her face, as she polished the toe of her boot, about to place it back onto the ground.

His cock flared to life, as he grabbed her under her knee, keeping her suspended, as his erection rubbed against her pussy.

Surprise seemed to jolt her, as he aligned his cock with her slit. Her cock bobbed a little, as he had unbalanced her, the pussy lips pressing against the head.

“Arc! Don’t you d-dare!”

Spluttering, angry words, but he ignored those. He thrust into her, pushing her down onto the desk, just as he had been. Her breasts cushioned her front as she was put there, her leg raised up, his cock driving deeper into her pussy.

It was  _ tight _ . Cinder was making a sound, something that might be a sob of pain or discomfort loud from her lips, as he drove his cock into her, the warmth of her pussy entirely different, her golden eyes looking angrily at him.

“I was saving that for someone  _ worthy _ , not some weak man like you!”

He could see the blood of her hymen on his cock as he pulled back a little, Cinder’s eyes looking angrily at him, as he pushed her head down to reinforce her position.

“I’m not weak.”

His hand grabbed her hair and he jerked her head back, his cock pulling back and rutting forwards, his hips smacking loudly against her skin, her asscheeks wobbling with the impact, the woman giving a yelp, tears coming from her eyes.

“No, wait, you’re not using a condom! Pull out, you fool! I’m not on protection, I didn’t-!”

He continued, heedless of her words. If she wanted to mess with him, she’d better be prepared to be messed with in return, aware of how tight she was, her cock dripping below her snatch, Cinder’s mouth uttering vile curses, as he drove himself deeper into her depths.

“I don’t care, Cinder.”

He had to be strict. She hissed and spat at him, as his hand held her head strongly in its grasp. His eyes locked with hers, her teeth bared in a snarl as he drove his shaft back into her, pulling out.

“You’re my boss, but you’re also a  _ bitch _ . You’re weak.”

Anger, frustration and more, as he teased the head against her own shaft, his cock rubbing over the sensitive member.

“And now you think you’re getting away. Did I clean my cock before I put it in, Cinder? Are you really sure that you’re not going to be made pregnant by a guy whose ass you fucked, hm?”

He wasn’t going to skimp on the breaking, his mother’s words coming to his mind.

_ “Confidence and the ability to break their spirit with words works with them, Jaune. If you can keep them on the other foot, off their balance, you will win.” _

Cinder was already spluttering, her angry features enough, as he pressed her down. His mother had said that you had to be rough, before you could tame your futa and to bring their boots home with you. He continued to rub against her.

“Fuck you, Arc! I’ll-“

He pushed himself into her before she could continue, thrusting into her, the wind knocked out of her, her exhale loud within the office, the smell of spunk growing stronger, as she started to leak from her cockhead, her mouth uttering a hissed curse, as she turned her gaze up to him. It wasn’t like Glynda, sweetness with a hint of need. This was rancor and a little bit of spite mixed through it, a domineering woman who wanted to get power, who wanted to show him that he was lesser than her and who wanted to take his boots.

“I’m going to cum inside you, Cinder.”

Fear, something primal and natural for any woman and futa, as he drove his cock into her, her leg kicking a few times futilely, but his grip on her leg was strong enough to keep her up, the upper body resting against the desk as he raised her leg, thrusting into her.

“Just like you wanted to get my boots, I’m going to be taking yours, Cinder. ‘A popped cherry’, wasn’t it? Guess what, I took your virginity.”

Anger, wrath and frustration in her eyes, as she  _ moaned _ , a womanly sound, shock and something else shooting over her face at the sound, a long-drawn-out sound, her cock twitching once, a pearly droplet of pre-seed dripping down onto the floor.

“Accept it, Cinder. I’m the one who’s going to give you that position that you’ve always needed.”

He was channeling his mother now. He was definitely influenced by his mother, who had fucked women who had more credentials than her into a stupor, domineering and dominating them through her sheer willpower and endurance. To be an Arc was to be strong, not weak.

“Never! I don’t want to- Fuck! Fuck  _ you! _ ”

His balls felt like they were going to cum. His mouth opened in a moan, and fear entered her eyes, as she whimpered. She knew that he was getting close to that point of no return, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he felt the pleasure go through him, seeing the fear in her eyes.

She did not want to get pregnant. He could ruin her future with a single thrust, with a single pump. A shudder that went through her body was enough to warn him, as he pulled out, his cock throbbing and twitching, his hand letting go of her leg, flipping her over, his boot on the desk, next to her face, half-atop that desk, her face looking up at him. Like a deluge, the seed came from his aching balls, raining down on her face, marking her with the spunk that would’ve been shot inside her if he had not.

Golden eyes smouldered, as he looked at them, the globs of seed dripping onto the ebon hair of the woman, the anger and frustration from her eyes enough, as she opened her mouth, undoubtedly to complain about something, a spurt of seed splattering over her tongue and in her mouth, a wince, as her eyes looked up at him. His cock was reddish in colour, a sign of her torn maidenhood, of what he had taken. She had only taken, it seemed, whatever she had in front of her, the womanhood that she had kept prepared for someone who would dominate her. 

She was a woman who would seize every advantage that she could get, would seize every opportunity that presented itself for her eyes. He eyed her boots, as she laid there, his cock slowly growing flaccid after he’d presented her with her reward.

She smelled of his seed, and he was effortless in pulling her boot off. His own boots were still worn, but he could see how well-made Cinder’s were. A small crease in the leather’s rim, a hint of something that had been put there. Initials and below it, a single name that had been worked in silver into the fabric.

_ Cinder Ella Fall _

She made a confused sound, as he looked at the boot. It was now his boot. He had pulled it off her foot himself, without her resisting too much. She could feel the nakedness of her own foot , and he knew how that felt. 

His mother always wore socks if she didn’t wear boots. Naked feet weren’t very accepted, as it was a sign of not being able to keep your boots.

_ ‘It’s half humiliation, half punishment.’ _

His cock grew hard again, as he pulled off his boot and then put Cinder’s on. His cock was hard like steel as he set it before her face, her golden eyes flaring with anger, as she could see his foot in her boot, her toes manicured and lacquered with a bright red toenail polish. She shivered, anger in her eyes, yet his cock drew her focus.

“What do you  _ want _ , Arc?”

It was a voice that would have spooked him before, if he’d been untrained. She was his boss, she was the woman who was to teach him everything about the work at a publisher, in order to get his own work published.

_ “Be like steel and a futa will be like the pussy that you put your hard dick in, Jaune. They don’t care about anything except their own pleasure, I would know, I’m one myself. I used to be a bad-ass bitch until I met your father and fell in love… But you should remember that. Break them. Take their boots and make them strut like you own them.” _

His erection was hard, as he grabbed her scalp, his palm against her forehead, still damp with his seed.

“Suck my cock.”

A command that would not be obeyed by most futa, that he spoke with a tone that held more authority, as her eyes shone defiantly. He hadn’t claimed her boots fully, as she still wore one, but there was resistance, something that the woman clung to. She did not give up easily, nor did that fire in her eyes go out.

Her mouth opened, the defiance and disgust in those eyes remaining as firm as any threat, as her tongue stuck out and her lips found his cockhead. Disgust, humiliation and more, as her mouth wrapped around his cock, the feeling nothing like it had been with Glynda.

There was no sweet sensation of his balls being encouraged to release their slimy sticky load, no brushing of fingers over his cock to stimulate him, no heated exchange of words to goad him into releasing his load early.

“You suck at this.”

It wasn’t a compliment. He couldn’t muster a compliment, because he knew that Cinder would have only her pride left as a futa, after he’d just came on her face, after he had stained her with his spunk, the heady scent still in the air, as her eyes blazed with a flame of displeasure.

Her cheek bulged with the cockhead pressing against it as he pushed into her mouth. Impudent eyes looked into his own with a wrath in them that was hardly suppressed, as she gagged. She seemed unused to worshipping a cock, a critical flaw with many of the futa’s. They enjoyed getting some, but didn’t enjoy giving.

His cock pulled from her lips and he smacked its head against her cheek, he smack loud, as his erection stood like a pillar of masculinity. Her boot creaked a little as he adjusted himself with his balance.

“Come on, Cinder. Where did that fire go? Weren’t you going to make use of me?”

A defiant expression, and he could see that her cock grew harder, that shaft poking up from between her legs, her expression growing darker. Cinder’s mouth opened and she sucked on his cockhead again, the warmth wrapping around the head, a shudder sliding over his lower body as she did try to improve, his hands guiding her head down once more to the base, the golden eyes looking with frustration and a wicked anger, as she inhaled, her face trying to suppress the gag that was to come, his hands guiding her up again, her eyes telling a story of hate and anger, of frustration, as his hands let go.

“Suck it, Cinder. Suck at it like you said you’d make me do. I’ve got one of your boots… Do a good job and perhaps I won’t take the other.”

Their pride would not allow him to take the other boot. Her mouth opened further as she slid down, trying her best to fit it in, her rage not subsiding, as he felt her tongue join the fray, the pleasure that she gave being similar to Glynda’s at the beginning… but not enough.

There was no passion in her sucking, no great joy in it like Glynda had once had. He remembered Saphron’s wife Terra saying that it had been a bit of an adjustment, once she had stopped fearing the choking and the gagging, and had just been able to enjoy her wife’s big cock.

His cock pulled from her mouth, and he turned her over, sure that she wouldn’t object to him just sticking it in her, the futa woman’s desk scattering the folders over the floor, as Cinder seemed to get an idea of what he was going to do.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ to knock me up, Arc.”

Her voice was breathy, womanly and without any sort of reservation, the threatening tone that she used not enough to make him feel the splash of worry that would normally accompany it, as he looked at that fine little asshole. She didn’t look like a woman who took a cock in her ass, so he grabbed the lube and then lubed himself up.

“I’m warning you, your little pencil dick isn’t good enough to make a woman like me happy!”

Her threats were meaningless, as he pushed into her ass with a firm thrust, her buttocks quivering, as he rammed himself further into her until his balls smacked against her cock. Cinder grunted, her head turned back. With his cum making her makeup run a little and the heated look in her eyes, she definitely was a messy woman, as he thrust into her, a squeak and a gasp from her mouth louder than the words that she’d used before to threaten him.

Her ass was tight, and she seemed to not be used to taking things in it. If she’d been a pussy virgin, then it might have also been that she’d been an anal virgin, her bushy hair grabbed and head tugged back.

“How do you like this, Cinder?”

A hoarse, groaning voice from him, as his cock slid into her rear, the warmth of that firm ass better than her attitude, as she seemed to twitch. Her booted foot was giving a little jerk, as he started to pump into her. A squeak, a groan and a moan, her eyes opening and then shuddering breaths that were taken, her teeth grinding together as she looked at him.

A sign of hesitation, of regret and something more, as her cock smacked against the desk, something that he’d barely noticed before. His hand reached and he could feel her stiffness, her erection.

“You’re  _ enjoying _ this? My… Someone wants to be fucked harder.”

A moan, as his fingers squeezed that stave of her flesh, her mouth moaning loudly with the next twitch of her shaft. His fingers dragged over her fleshy shaft, the head teased with his thumb, as Cinder gagged a little.

“Never! You fuck-fuck- I’m going to hurt you for this. I’m- ah-?!”

She’d came. Seed was dripping down his hand as she jerked, whimpering like a cornered animal, dripping down her desk. She’d came so  _ easily _ .

_ ‘Her ass is her weak spot.’ _

“You came, Cinder.”

He held up his hand and she winced, visibly. His cock hardened and he slammed into her harder. The desk creaked below the two of them, his balls pounding against her slit, as he pushed his hand against her face, smearing her own cum over her face.

“You’re mine.”

A whimper, something that seemed to show her resistance had shattered with that orgasm, smearing the sperm over her face.

“You came because of me.”

It was a deliberate dig, as she groaned, loudly trying to deny it, the smeared cum on her face making his hand stick to her lips. Her mouth opened and she licked over his palm, tasting her own cum.

“You’re nothing but a futa who wants to have the attention of a man.”

A degrading, challenging tone, as Cinder groaned, her tight ass clenching around his cock, the weight of Cinder’s body pushing forward, her eyes closing as she whined quietly, her mouth opening in a guttural moan.

_ ‘She’s weak to her ass getting fucked…’ _

He could see that now, and his cock pulled out, the surprised moan from Cinder’s mouth, as the anger returned to those eyes.

“Then go and fucking GET it, Cinder.”

She needed to be shown the proper respect for him, because he would be amazing, she would understand that perfectly, with how things were going to go. She made a shrieking sound, silenced by his hand as he rutted her, her body swaying, her nipples rubbing over the wooden desk, the smell of sex in the air, as he started to pound away, her pussy leaking, a small puddle on the floor. Cinder seemed to have no more hesitation, openly moaning, the woman’s confidence shattered as he’d pushed the offensive, as he’d continued to shove himself into her, to dominate her. A futa could dominate someone through their presence, but so could a man.

A woman who could tame a futa would be well-respected, especially if those boots were worn by the woman, a sign to the futa that there would be a reward for good behaviour. 

Cinder had started to thrust back, her arms bracing against the desk, her head turning back to him, strands of her hair sticking against her flushed sweaty skin. He didn’t feel like he had much gas in the tank, having been brought to orgasm earlier and how exhausting it was to feel Cinder’s resistance. It had more to do with his own stamina than with Cinder’s resistance, he guessed.

“Admit that you love it, Cinder, and I may not take your boots.”

Cinder’s head turned to regard him, her teeth bared in a primal snarl, as his foot rose and rubbed the boot against her bare foot. The power that he felt after having seized that boot was something that could not be compared with anything, a shudder shooting through Cinder’s flesh at the touch.

“I love it, just- just please, give me my boots back.”

His cock buried itself in her bowels and he groaned, biting down on her neck, the skin below his teeth salty with her sweat, his seed erupting inside her, her bowels clenching, her moan low, as she seemed to twitch, coming again.

He laid atop her for a moment, knowing that he had just had an orgasm that knocked the wind out of him, his cock slowly pulling out. Cinder looked out of it, a smear of seed on her desk.

“I’ll take your boot, because you came again, Cinder.”

She looked at him, sweat-streaked clothing clinging to her. Anger, frustration, mingled with defeat. Cinder had submitted, for now, as he pulled her boot off her sole foot and then put his own foot in it, his own boots set to the side, as he watched her for a while, just seeing her slowly regain her wits. He tidied himself up, pulling the underwear up again, and Cinder’s own attire fixed a little by the woman, who kept on looking at the boots that he’d just claimed.

Her boots. They were hers, and they fit around his feet very snugly. She had a size smaller than his own, he guessed, but the leather creaked a little as he walked around her office. Her eyes followed him, as he pulled his pants up. It was a show of dominance, of showing her that she was nothing but the one who would bring him an orgasm. She had broken, as she’d tried to break him… but the embers of rebellion laid below that sultry, womanly expression.

“Let’s have a meeting again later, Cinder. I’ll hold on to these boots for you.”

Anger, raw and unbridled anger and hate on her face, as she bit down on her lip. His eyes looked into her own.

“Ah… I’ve got your boots. I could have come inside, if I had wanted to. Be a good futa and respect the rules.”

The unwritten rules, of course, but Cinder seemed to accept it, as she sighed.

“Clean yourself up, Cinder.”

He walked from her office with his boots in hand, feeling the power that he had with Cinder’s boots covering his feet, the creak of her leather boots comforting, empowering and strengthening, the balance that was just a little harder than with his own boots, as he saw her emerge after an hour, her scent like fresh perfume, a pair of very ugly flats on her feet, nearly dragging Emerald into the office with her.

_ ‘Serves you right, Cinder… Mom always said that you had to be strict with those bitches who just want to use you for your dick or your money…’ _

There was a hierarchy, and he’d fucked himself into a higher position than Cinder  _ and _ taken her boots.

He’d treat Glynda’s boots to a fresh polishing of leather-shine, as well as making these look perfect for his collection. Whenever he wore Glynda’s, he could feel that confidence of the woman shoot through him. It was the pride of the woman, though the pair was a secondary pair, he knew. The ones that she’d invested the most in were now within his mother’s cabinet.

He definitely had to treat these new boots with something nice…

They smelled like cum.

* * *

**This was commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**


	3. Cinder's Counterattack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's first engagement ends in a victory, but Cinder isn't out of the game just yet!

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

Jaune watched as Cinder’s fingers stroked over his cock, her eyes looking at him with a wrathful, irate glint in them. They were in her office and he was wearing her boots, her fingers stroking over his shaft. This was how it was going to be, as Cinder’s fingers stroked.

A futa on her knees, working to please his cock, was still someone who could be serving his desires. Her boots felt great, as her fingers jerked his cock, her eyes balefully glaring, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“Suck.”

A command, for a futa to suck his cock. Her eyes closed and she growled, her lips pressing against the head of his cock and then slowly swallowing the head, her eyes still watching with that boundless rage.

“You’ve really got a nice set of boots here.”

A taunt, something to remind her that she had lost again. Her boots now were a dark red colour, crocodile-leather and with a silver buckle, a high heel that looked a little thinner than the one that his boots had, as her tongue caressed the head.

“I’m here for your burden…”

Her voice sounded defeated, but the fire within her eyes did not stop, as her lips slid down to the base. His hand grabbed her hair and his blue met her golden-yellow eyes, as he forced her head down. Her chin rubbed against his balls, and he lightly raised her up.

“You’re here to get my balls emptied. You’re my bitch.”

Frustration, as he started to lightly bounce her head in his lap. Cinder did not do anything that she’d not been ordered to, as her eyes just showed that heavy load of defiance, the burning in her eyes of frustration and hatred something that seemed to be indicative of a Futa’s lack of surrender to the state of her world. He moaned as Cinder’s mouth continued to suck and swallow, her gagging as he forced her to take it down her throat and the angry, hateful expression on her face that followed it, as he felt his orgasm rumbling within his balls, already getting to the point where his cock would be blowing the load down her throat, as he pulled out, rubbing the head over her face, just to make her feel how his masculinity had domineered her.

“Kiss my boots- Oh, wait… your _former_ boots, Cinder. Come on, do it quickly…”

She seemed ready to snap, but her head bent down now, and he felt how she kissed the boots, respectfully pressing her lips against the shoe’s leather and then raising up, looking at him.

“Do you want anything more, _Arc_?”

Simmering rage and frustration, her eyes blazing with the frustration, as his cock swayed slightly before her eyes, her teeth bared in a snarling manner, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“I want you to worship my cock, Cinder. Just like you wanted me to do. It’s time for you to pay your dues to the man who owns your boots.”

It was a power play for him, something to impress on her that she might be getting back in his good favours, as her head returned to the position it had been, her mouth opening and the disdain in her eyes continued as she started to worship his manhood again. A hand grabbing her head and just forcing her down, the rage in those eyes showing that she wasn’t submitting yet, her face showing wrinkles, her tongue brushing over the underside.

She was crap at giving head, but he bore with it. It was all about education. If she didn’t obey, he’d be coming inside her vagina, and that wasn’t something she wanted, after all. He came down her throat after half a minute, her mouth opening to let his cock go, the slimy remnants clinging to the head showing once more the results of her oral training, her eyes balefully glaring at him with that frustrated look that didn’t stop from making his life a mess, her teeth bared, as her tongue reluctantly slid over the head.

“Who’s my good Futa bitch?”

A question that he posed, as her tongue scraped over the head and she swallowed, her expression dark.

“Me.”

He got up and laid his cock against her face, the woman’s features darkly scowling, as he rubbed himself over her face in a display of dominance. Futa’s did it from time to time to show their lesser that they were only fit to be a woman below their cock, between the boots that had been claimed.

_‘When you surrender, you’ll be happier, wasn’t that what mom said?’_

“I’ll work on the documents later, Cinder. Kiss my balls.”

She did, her lips pressing very lightly against them in a kiss.

“Good girl.”

A demeaning term for a futa, who was all-woman and proud of it, Cinder’s lips pressing against his balls for a long moment, before she rose.

“Have it in my folder at the end of tomorrow, Arc. I’m… I’m here to work with you.”

Defeat and a hint of grudging desire for the boots that he wore, her eyes looking to his own, grudging and with that hint of something in those depths that would not go and give up. She would be with her intern again, undoubtedly complaining about him.

Emerald Sustrai was middle-eastern or something, someone who worked with Cinder, who had given her a set of heels that Cinder occasionally wore. Not a bad-looking girl, but she seemed a little shifty at times.

He left Cinder’s office, the woman fuming about her lost boots, her boots replaced the moment he got to his desk. It was just to show off to her that he owned her, rather than the reverse. If he had been weak, she would have treated him like fresh meat, his body no longer his own. Now he had her boots.

Emerald passed him by, a pleasant perfume entering his nostrils, her smile warm, as her red eyes looked into his own. Her hair had been dyed green, something of a stylistic choice because of her name, her eyes holding an expression of warmth.

“Been at it with the boss again, huh? How’s the document going?”

She asked about a business-topic, his eyes going to the screen of his pc, which was still locked. He’d have to check a few things first before he could comment on it.

“Oh, you know, regular level of checking out the submissions and the differences between the master file and the submissions.”

It was more organizing than the technical aspects of the writing, perfect for a low-level entrant to the company. You had to claw your way up the ladder, there were no shortcuts to be had. Emerald’s fingers tapped against his chest, her eyes looking into his own, a coy smile on her lips.

“Hmm, I’ve been summoned to Miss Fall’s office. You stay out of trouble with her, you hear?”

A hint of something more, of a small invitation of sorts within her words, as she looked into his eyes with those red eyes peering straight into his own, her fingers tapping on the pantyhose-clad legs that she added an extra sway to when she walked to Cinder’s office. The woman would be perfectly groomed after their little ‘strategy session’, undoubtedly.

He entered his password and opened up the work file again, aware of how the boots felt around his feet. Emerald exited Cinder’s office nearly twenty minutes later, shaking her head softly. She walked to his desk, the formal outfit that went accompanied by a red dress and a small choker around the neck that was a frilly pattern, her eyes scanning the file he was working on.

“Want to discuss publishing details for the Schnee case together over dinner tonight? We can get some work done on Winter Schnee’s next novella ‘Crime by Starlight’ and its publishing schedule.”

That made perfect sense to him, as he nodded.

“It’s a date then, Miss Sustrai. Don’t dress up for it.”

The cheesy wink made her give a half-grimace-smile, as she shook her head, going to her station and starting work on a mockup of something for that novella. He checked the system entry, aware of how there were several annotations by Cinder about ‘incremental style’ and ‘determinist plot-threads’ and a ‘hanging protagonist’, but that was technical mumbo-jumbo that he’d get to use. His job was just to work and to have a bit of experience, using the contacts he gained from this to better his chances of getting published. 

He would need the experience, before he would be penning his own work, having someone like Cinder look it over before being green lit to get published and have his name be on the cover of some magazine or publication.

As he stepped into his own boots again, he felt their reassuring warmth and comfort, Emerald grabbing her handbag and getting up.

“Ready for our tactical meeting? I’m feeling Chinese tonight… So how about the Phuc Thai place down the seventh avenue?”

That was a good option for dinner tonight, not too crowded and still with good food, grabbing his bag and putting his laptop into it, with the files already uploaded onto it. Emerald had done the same, and they departed at the same time, Cinder looking at him, her golden eyes smouldering with the frustration. Her boots were in a small carry-case that had been in his other hand, the bag slung over a shoulder, as Emerald walked without great hurry with him.

“So, what’s the fun parts about working here, Jaune? You don’t mind if I call you Jaune, do I? Cinder always calls you Arc, but you’re not going to be just _Arc_ to me, right?”

A chatty girl, who seemed to do well, her top looking a little firm around her breasts, as she sat down, ordering a few drinks, alcoholic in nature. He was eighteen, so drinking would be an option, having drank wine with his mother before during a celebration of his birthday, to ‘get you used to drinking in polite company, because everyone of a certain level drinks’.

“So… I was thinking, a bright red cover with a dash of green to add contrast…”

Emerald started on business topics immediately, her glass of beer downed immediately, as she was older than he was. A few years, at least, maybe twenty-two? He’d never really asked her for her age, but she was definitely someone who had a bright future, her eyes shining, as she turned the screen, the bowl with noodles that she had been eating already tucked to the side.

“And this? I need a guy to look at it. Does this scream ‘murder mystery thriller’?”

Her knee brushed against his own, her top loose a little, as her breasts made a small wobbling motion. He remembered Cinder’s lips around his cock, and Emerald smiled as she caught him looking.

“Hey, a guy’s stare at the work, not at my cleavage.”

She smiled a little and winked, before she continued as per normal, the knee brushing against the kneecap, her tongue sliding over her lips, her eyes glinting with that hint of danger. He felt like he was looking at Cinder again, but it was gone after an instant, as she started to talk about his prospects.

Her knee did not stop caressing his own, her lips parting, a tongue sliding over the spoon that she’d used to scoop the last dregs of noodles from the bowl, her fingers sliding over the laptop and when they had discussed everything, they split the bill. Emerald seemed to be focused on doing a good job, which was just what he could expect from her. She was a good example of how he could be, rather than what he should be. 

With her as a co-worker, he could rest assured that he’d get the right results so Cinder wouldn’t get too annoyed with his tardiness, submissiveness from her aside.

He supposed it wasn’t so bad to see Cinder both in the workplace and outside of it. He could just send her a message to meet up, since she had so generously been of assistance with his hard issue earlier today.

“Thanks for helping me out, Jaune. It’s really sweet that you wanted to go out for dinner with me. Let’s have another get-together soon, okay?”

His phone was in his hand and he entered her number, getting home a little later and then calling the number.

“What do you want, Arc?”

A sharp clearing of his throat, and he spoke up.

“Come over. We need to go over some work.”

Anger from her voice, as she nevertheless gave a grudging ‘Fine, I’ll be over in twenty minutes.’, leaving him time to think about what he was going to do with her. A futa didn’t submit quickly, his mother had said, so perhaps he should just fuck Cinder’s ass again. There were condoms that he’d bought in order to make certain that he’d get to fuck that ass harder, knowing her weakness laid within her rear.

* * *

The doorbell rang and he opened it up to see Cinder standing there, wearing a long coat, her heels uglier than the ones that he’d seen before, her expression dark, as she shed the coat and hung it to the peg, the door shut by him, as she turned to him. Her body was clad within dark underwear and a white blouse, a skirt that was dark like the night visible, her eyes looking at him. Stockings, made from a dark fabric, completed the look, as her cock was hidden below the skirt.

“What do you want? Another blowjob? I blew off a gathering so you’d be able to get your-“

His mouth pressed to hers, and her eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, his tongue pushing into her mouth in a kiss. She was the first futa that he’d personally broken in, his cock throbbing at the thought of claiming her again, and breaking the kiss was the first part.

“Get the blouse and the skirt off, Cinder. Walk to the bedroom. I’ll put on your boots.”

Anger on her features, as he started to get his pants off, getting ready to put his feet into her boots, but she obeyed. Her skirt was folded and her blouse treated in the same fashion, her eyes blazing with anger as she gazed at him, her teeth bared in a snarl, before he set one of the boots down with an audible slam, his eyes meeting hers.

“Get on the bed, Cinder. Do it.”

You had to be firm with them, or they got ideas. Futa’s needed to feel someone seize their control and their boots and to be shown why they should serve, mom had always said.

His underwear was the last article of clothing that he wore aside from her boots, his body feeling confident, empowered by the soft feeling of the soles to his feet, his eyes falling on Cinder, who was laid on the bed, her eyes looking at the boots that were on the trophy rack, within viewing distance. He had Glynda’s pair on a small plank, a sign that he’d conquered her half-way, but Cinder’s spot had been marked with a label with ‘Cinder Fall’.

“Quite a bedroom you’ve got here, Arc.”

His cock throbbed against the underwear’s restraint, anger going through him as she just did not seem to learn.

“Quite a nice set of underwear you’re wearing, Fall. Are you going to greet the man who owns your boots properly, or am I going to have to come over to you? On your knees, and get ready to kiss my boots… oh, wait… The boots that you _lost_ to me. They feel really comfortable, Cinder. How you managed to afford them is beyond me, but you’re going to worship the man who wears them.”

With begrudging motions, Cinder sank to her knees, her dark-coloured bra standing out against her pale skin, her hands on the ground, her lips pressing against the boots. His cock grew harder with her submissive actions, more than he’d expected, his tongue sliding over his lips at the sight of Cinder so humbled, so submissive.

_‘Time to fuck her ass until she’s a little calmer…’_

He’d let her stay over for the night. She might need a refresher course in how to be a good bitch for the man who owned her boots. 

He grabbed a pack of condoms, her baleful eyes looking at him, at his groin, her own cock betraying her own arousal. Her tongue licked her lips slowly, as she leaned forwards, her lips pressing against his other boot, the one that had belonged to her, rising again.

“You’re not the boss of me, Arc. I’m…”

He threw the condom on her forehead, her eyes closing reflexively.

“Put that on. Do it, Cinder.”

Futa’s got messy sometimes. An elastic band he had ready, just another ‘trick’ that his mother had told him about a futa’s cock. She wanted him to be prepared, as Cinder rolled the condom down on her cock, a challenging expression.

“Are you finally going to let me fuck you, Arc? Finally decided that I’m the better one, that I’m-“

He pushed her down, his hands pressing her with her back against the bed, her underwear pulled down, her erection standing there.

“On the bed, Fall. Now.”

The rubber band wrapped around the base of her cock, pinching her. She seemed to grow even harder, her pussy wet. Another condom he rolled over his cock, and her head turned, smouldering golden eyes angrily staring at him, still obedient, still worshipful of him. His cock pressed against her butt, as she slowly wiggled it.

“I’m the one who fucks you. If you don’t obey…”

His cock slid lower, against her pussy, the condom rubbing against her wet folds. Cinder shivered under the touch, his tongue sliding over his lips, as he gave it a little push. Her lips spread before his cock and she inhaled sharply. He inched into her.

She was warm and tight, but this time, it wasn’t for the pussy. A dollop of lube on her ass, her head turning around angrily, as he forced her down onto the bed, his cock pressed against her rear end.

“I’m the man who owns your boots.”

He set one of his feet on the bed, getting ready to mount her rear, her pale ass wobbling a little under his cock’s assault. She turned her head to him, about to hiss something, but her mouth cut off as his cock slid into her easily. A moan, womanly and pathetic, came from her lips. She was weak in her ass, just like the stick that undoubtedly must’ve been in there. His cock easily slid home, as his balls ground against her rear. Cinder Fall moaned. Her cock was painfully erect.

“Fuck you.”

He fucked her. Her ass wobbled and smacked lewdly as his hips met it, driven into her with a furious, frenzied pace. His balls smacked against her clit as she moaned, and he could see the condom fill with an off-white fluid, like cloudy milk with a lot of water in it, a sign of her enjoyment.

“Fuck you, Arc. I’m not-AH!”

She collapsed against the bed, the cock twitching, a thick glob of spunk shooting into the latex, her body shuddering as his cock plunged into her, a weak moaning sound, as he wasn’t ready to blow yet.

“You’re coming thanks to me, Cinder. You’re nothing but my bitch, and your boots feel great. You’ve lost them and I own them. How does it feel?”

Heated emotions in her eyes, as her cock shot more of the spunk into the condom, the woman’s body sweaty, as she laid there, her legs parted somewhat, that cock still dribbling with spunk. He pulled out, and the condom was pulled off, thrown onto the bed in front of her, teasing his cockhead against her. She stiffened, aware of what it meant.

“Answer me, futa. How does it feel to have a real man tame you and take your boots?”

Futa’s still were better than women, socially. They were stronger and they held more ambition, as Cinder tried to wiggle free from below him. She moaned, her fingers clawing at his bedsheets.

“No, no… I’m not, don’t, please? I need to-“

Franticness, as her ambition to rise through the ranks and the threat that he leveled, as his cock slowly pushed into her pussy.

“You need to admit how you feel, Cinder. Good futa girls take their dominant’s seed. You want to be a good futa girl and let me cum inside you, you admit that it feels good and I’ll fuck that ass of yours… If you want to pretend… well, you’re not getting your boots back. I own them now.”

She was singing a different tune, pleading, begging, nearly shrieking for him to pull out and to cum in her ass. It was a pale wobbling butt that stood there, as he drove himself into her, ramming himself into Cinder Fall, his boss and superior at the company, her tight ass milking his shaft. He grunted, groaned and continued to slam himself home, feeling that tight ass squeeze down.

“Get it all out, Cinder. You’re mine.”

He only let go of her the moment he’d felt that final emotion of orgasmic delight bleed away, the woman’s hair messy, her face down, her asshole winking with the slimy remnants of his cum, a thick glob leaking from that asshole of hers. He smacked her ass and she whimpered. A click, and the picture was saved to his phone. Cinder just moaned, her asscheek reddening, her feet still clad within the heels. He grabbed one and then tugged it off her foot, her head shooting up in alarm.

“No, no, no! Not my backup pair! I just got these, I’m-“

He held it up, looking at her and smiling, as her hands wanted to grab his own to take the heels away. He denied her by tugging it out of reach, pressing her down.

“You’ve got nothing.”

A moan from her lips as he rammed his cock into her ass again, her mouth uttering a curse that showed her defiance, as he slammed home into her again. She was a fit woman, someone who had the womanly shape, who was able to take his cock to the balls.

“You’re nothing without your boots, you breeder.”

A slur, something that indicated that the futa was someone who wanted children, who forsook her cock in order to birth babies. His mother was able to switch between her desire for children and her training, to show him why he would be great and well-respected. Cinder sobbed a little, moaning as he drove into her ass, his cock throbbing and rutting, his teeth biting down on her neck in an animalistic manner of marking her, as Cinder’s cock throbbed and shot another wad of spunk into the condom, as he bottomed out into her again, pitiful whimpers, as her weakness was exposed.

“Cum.”

She was weak when she had the tables turned on her. Her mouth opened and she gave a small gasp. Her cock was sensitive, and he drove himself deep before her body jolted and quivered, a softer moaning from her lips like a call for action, his balls throbbing and twitching as they laid against her snatch.

“I told you to cum again, Cinder… I guess it’s time for you to get to become a breeder.”

She tried to resist. She tried to cum, spluttering and stammering, her resistance shot, her cock still aching and tormented, but she just couldn’t. His cock shot another load of spunk into her bowels, her mouth opened and just laying there, as he got off her and then tugged the condom loose, the heavy load of semen within like a water balloon.

“You’re nothing but a womanly futa, Cinder.”

The anger in her eyes flared again, as he emptied the condom over her face, humiliating her by letting her own seed coat her face.

“Get yourself clean in the bathroom, Fall.”

The other heel was pulled off and she whimpered.

She scampered out of the room and into the bathroom, the sound of gagging and puking audible, as she would feel the coldness of the floor on her bare feet, emerging from the bathroom nearly twenty minutes later, her eyes looking balefully at him.

“Do you want a fucking blowjob, Arc? Haven’t you done enough?”

His erection didn’t lie. Her eyes were disgusted, as she knelt and crawled to him, her mouth’s skill at giving head sloppy and unpracticed. A growl came from the woman’s lips, her mouth opening without a word to wrap around his balls, her hand stroking over him. His erection barely flagged, as she worked.

“Just… go home, alright? You’ve had your fun for today. You’ve got a nice ass.”

Anger and impotent fury mixed on Cinder’s face, his balls in her mouth, her fingers still stroking his manhood, clearly frustrating her. Her eyes didn’t even flinch as her gaze rose up to him, as she got up, her beautiful matured form looking like she was a goddess incarnate, her scornful look never shifting to him, her tongue sliding over her lips, her body angling away.

“I’ll… I’ll be going.”

He got up, her body getting dressed once more, a set of flats for her prepared already, ugly ones that no good-looking futa would be seen in. Bitter anger was seen, as he grabbed her head and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You’re going to see that you’re going to like it with me.”

She didn’t kiss him back, but her body language betrayed indecision, leaving his apartment, her breathing panting and gasping as she left, as if she’d ran a marathon. She was his futa, the woman that he’d tamed with his cock.

Mom would be proud of him, he knew.

* * *

“Come with me, okay? I need your help in one of the offices, a bit of manpower.”

Emerald asked, carrying a box of something that looked like a file dossier and several heavy ring-maps, her eyes pleading. He put his pc into the locked mode once more, typing in the locking password and pushing himself from his seat, taking the box from her, the weight a little heavier than he was expecting, carrying it with her to one of the back offices, formerly in use, a desk and a chair present, Emerald shutting the door behind her with a click.

He turned his head, only to find Emerald missing, her body having moved, and he felt dainty hands grope his groin, a soft hiss from her lips, as he felt how she moved.

“I’ve liked that go-getting attitude of yours, Jaune.”

His zipper was slid down and he nearly dropped the box as Emerald’s fingers fished his cock out, a shiver which was due to the cool air and the malaise of everyday city life shooting through his lower body, as he set the box down on the table, Emerald’s breath brushing over the head, his cock growing harder under her touch, her finger dancing over the tip, one of her manicured nails tapping against his cock, her tongue sliding under it.

She was better than Cinder was, clearly enjoying it, or at least, having some skill in the art of giving head, the lips hot around his cock, her mouth perfectly sucking on his cock. His hands fell into her green hair, her red eyes looking up at him, his hips thrusting against her lips, his cock sliding into her mouth, a gagging and choking sound coming from her lips, as Emerald seemed to be ready, pulling off his cock with her eyes, the heels that she wore something feminine, but nothing like the boots that he’d obtained from Cinder during that first encounter, when she’d tried to take his boots.

“How about it, Jaune? A quickie, because you’re a good man, a nice hard cock…”

She bent over the desk, her hands hooking into the skirt that she wore, exposing dusky skin, her pussy already looking like it was ready, and he wondered why this had been spurred on, a hint of suspicion, as his mother had once said that no women did anything for free, his cock standing erect.

The door opened behind him, Emerald’s head turning around, a familiar voice purring with delight.

“Mister Arc… Miss Sustrai, isn’t this a _surprise_ , hmmm?”

Cinder’s voice was like a thunderbolt, as Emerald’s body shifted, closing her legs, her expression changing, as Cinder shut the door behind her. Her eyes were directed at his boots, at the boots that he wore proudly, his own pair, as Emerald started to stammer something about not wanting this, about being told to do this by him.

_‘So it’s a setup.’_

Cinder was still their superior, the one who could give a justification for their dismissal.

“It would be easy for me to get you fired, Mister Arc. Miss Sustrai is innocent, after all… It would be just another allegation, and… well, perhaps we can cut a deal.”

The skirt was pushed up, Cinder’s erection already raised, the smug and superior look on her face a fact, Emerald’s expression holding a pleading look, her eyes looking at Cinder’s cock. It was now obvious to him what the girl had been attempting and had succeeded at.

“On your knees, Jaune… It’s time that you pay the piper.”

She was still a futa who hadn’t learned that he owned her boots, and now she was going to be making him feel like he was losing control. Like with Glynda, it was a loss of control that he did not tolerate, as he watched Cinder sit down on the desk, her pussy wet, her cock erect, as she looked like she had won the entire game, her cockhead dripping with pre-cum, his eyes meeting Emerald’s, whose tongue was licking over her lips as she moved in, kissing the head of Cinder’s cock.

“I… I did as you asked.”

There was a weakness there, a weakness that held the implication within the plea, the hopes that Emerald held for the futa woman who wielded the rod of justice in the workplace, his eyes going to Cinder’s smug features.

“Maybe later, Emerald. I need to break him, to take his boots and to get him obedient.”

Weakness in her words, as the boots dominated her mind, the hurt pride that she had still dominating her, Emerald the weaker link here.

“Emerald? Hold her down and I’ll make sure that you get what you want.”

Anger in Cinder’s features, as he stood up straight, knowing that Emerald might follow his command.

“She’s not going to love you. You’re a woman who she’s already claimed and you’re expendable. She took your boots, and now you’re not worthy of her attention.”

Hesitation, something that seemed to curl and whisper in the young woman’s mind, a hesitating ‘uhh’ from Emerald, as Cinder’s eyes blazed.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Arc. You took my boots, you took my second pair of boots and you took the heels that I got from Emerald. How do you think it would look if I were to come to meetings with an _ugly_ pair of boots, huh?”

Hurt flashed on Emerald’s face as the futa in the room seemed to just talk about her boots, and Emerald seemed to be conflicted between her desire for Cinder and his words. He looked at Cinder, who was getting up, her cock dripping onto the ground.

“On your _knees_ , Arc. I want my boots, I want to let you know how it feels to be the one getting fucked for once… I won’t forget it, I won’t-“

He grabbed her arms and he held them, as Cinder jerked herself free after a moment.

“Go out, Emerald. You’re not needed. This is between me and him.”

Defiance of her orders wasn’t tolerated. Every futa was domineering and claiming, as far as Jaune knew, the hurt visible on the younger woman’s face. Emerald Sustrai did not like being dismissed so clearly, her expression of pain showing that it had hurt to be discarded like that by the woman that she’d felt love for, Cinder’s attention clearly was on him and Emerald seemed to be torn between obeying the woman who had been definitely in her heart as a guiding figure.

“It’s your choice, Emerald. If you go out that door, she will fuck me and you will be discarded, because she doesn’t want to be dragged down by you.”

A gambit to test Emerald, knowing that Cinder and he would be entangled once more. There was nothing that Cinder could bargain with right now, but Emerald’s testimony would be damning, if it came to that. If Emerald complied with Cinder’s wishes, his life might get a lot more complicated.

“Didn’t… Didn’t you say that I’d be your favourite? I… I gave you my heels, I’m…”

Hesitation, as Cinder’s eyes focused on him, not even acknowledging Emerald’s presence, focusing on him as her hands grabbed his cock, starting to stroke him, her confident expression something that she had smugly kept to herself.

“They were just heels. Nothing compared to my boots.”

The hurt, pain and something that was indescribable, as her world seemed to come crumbling down as Cinder aggressively rubbed her cock against his stomach, about ready to turn him around. If Cinder gave the order, Emerald might scream and there would be an investigation, obviously to hurt Glynda’s standing in the company. Emerald set her phone onto the shelf, clicking something, before she moved.

Emerald got behind Cinder, grabbing onto her from behind and pulling her arms back, Cinder’s eyes darkening, as he turned around. Cinder’s pussy looked ready for the plundering, her mouth open in a surprised sound, as his hands grabbed her hips, lifting her up a little.

“Emerald? Remember who owns you. You’re mine, don’t you w-AH!”

A gasping, stammering pained sound from Cinder’s throat, a whimper that came from the woman’s throat as his cock rammed itself into her vagina, her penis throbbing against his skin, the shirt that he wore, Emerald keeping a hold of him.

“You said you’d love me, but you want to take his boots! Don’t I mean anything to you?!”

Anger in Emerald’s voice, Cinder not able to muster any resistance, his cock throbbing inside her, a franticness in Cinder’s eyes.

“I’ll take care of you, if you need it.”

A hurt expression on Emerald’s features slowly shifted towards something that might be hope, her grip on Cinder’s arms still firm.

“I’d…”

It wasn’t an admission, but he thrust into Cinder, his hands lifting her onto his shoulder, sitting her down on the desk, Emerald shifting aside, her eyes looking at him.

“She’s a bad futa, trying to do this to the man when she’s wearing ugly boots.”

It was how they worked, his mother had told him. Mother hadn’t had her boots taken from her, but she had allowed his father to love her, and she loved his father, truly. Cinder whimpered, as his mouth pressed against hers. She was weak against overwhelming force, as he forced her down onto the desk on her back.

“You’d better eat her out, Cinder. Put that mouth to work to pleasure Emerald.”

Emerald’s cheeks flushed, as her groin seemed to leak with the juices, her breathing growing heavier with the moment where she realized that she’d have Cinder to love, to cherish and to enjoy, Cinder’s mouth giving an eep. He wasn’t even fucking her ass, he was just giving it to her vaginally, the betrayal of her assistant no doubt rattling her. For a futa who had been broken down like this, it was a shameful thing to be with a man, another woman on top of her.

“I’m not wearing a condom, Cinder.”

 _Fear_ and _terror_ entered Cinder’s eyes as she realized, her mouth opening, her body pressed against the desk, and Emerald’s thighs covered the woman’s face, Emerald’s cheeks flushed, as Cinder’s response was muffled, the cheeks blushing brightly, Emerald’s gaze looking at him, a blissful expression shooting over her face. It was enjoyment and lust, something that made her look even sexier, as Cinder serviced her former partner, his cock ramming into her, her cock jolting and quivering.

“She’s been acting out, trying to dominate me… You should remember that she’s not allowed to own boots. She’s had two pairs of her taken by me… So you need to keep her in check.”

Emerald nodded quickly, his cock sliding into Cinder’s pussy, Emerald’s face leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“I’m… She’s licking. Ooh, she’s licking me and it feels good. I never… Hmmm… Ah.”

Cinder seemed to be trying to improvise, as his cock drove into Cinder fall’s sex, her cock throbbing, a small dripping of pre-seed forming a puddle on the woman’s pale stomach, Emerald leaning down and capturing the head within her lips, her groin rubbing against the woman’s face, Cinder making a moaning sound, Emerald starting to suck. He could see the green hair move and shift, Cinder obviously feeling like she was going to suffocate, panicked by the way that this was going and all of her power had been taken away.

Jaune pulled out and shoved his cock into her, and Cinder’s pussy seemed to leak juices as Emerald swallowed, gulping down the seed as it came out, her mouth making a low moaning sound, emerging from that downward bend with her lips coated with a faint white. She looked at him as he drove his cock into her ass, Cinder’s cock throbbing still, Emerald taking a few steps back, Cinder’s face looking at him.

“Admit that you’re mine.”

The words were simple, as Cinder’s eyes looked at him.

“No. I’m-“

He switched holes, her eyes widening. He was close and Cinder could feel it.

“I’m going to make you a breeder, Cinder. Doesn’t it feel good to be fucked for once, hm?”

Her cock was hard like steel, standing erect before the eyes of the young intern, her green hair watching, as Cinder’s hair was caught.

“I’m going to cum, Cinder… Hmmm… Get ready to become a mom.”

A threat that would work, as he felt his cock swell up, the spunk already prepared in his balls to fertilize the woman. 

“I’m yours! Just- sto- stop it! Anything but breeding me! I’ll obey you!”

He pulled out and the seed splattered onto her stomach, her eyes looking at him. Emerald watched the woman, Jaune’s cock standing erect, Cinder’s face looking as wrathful as always, as she would never submit, her golden eyes looking at him, plotting her vengeance already, it seemed.

“I’m yours! Just- sto-stop it! Anything but breeding me! I’ll obey you!”

The voice of Cinder came from behind her, her face paling, as Emerald held her phone up, the recording played back. Pale skin and a helpless look in her eyes, as Cinder tried to get up.

“Give me that phone, Emerald! I- I love you, don’t you know that? Come on, come on, if that gets out I’m… I’m not worth anything. Come, give me the phone, I’ll- I’ll buy you a pair of boots, I’ll take you to the park and we’ll have a date, just like I said I would, don’t you believe me?”

Emerald’s eyes were pitiless and red as she straightened herself out, the skirt pulled down again, her underwear still conspicuously absent. She looked into Cinder’s eyes, her tongue sliding over her lips. Emerald looked at him and smiled.

“Good luck with her, Jaune. You’re not… you’re not as bad a dude as I thought you’d be. I’ll give you the file. You _lied_ to me, Cinder. All you want is a set of boots out of some- some stupid stuff! I thought you’d be good as a girlfriend, but you were just there to take my virginity! I loved you, and-“

Emerald’s eyes looked at him and she gave a hesitant smile.

“I’m sorry, Jaune. I’ll let you remain with Cinder here… We’re _through_ , Cinder. Good luck being _his_.”

He looked at Emerald for a moment, before he grabbed Cinder’s mane and jerked her head up.

“We’re going shopping for a set of boots, Cinder will pay for it. She did offer you a nice set of boots, didn’t she?”

Cinder’s eyes were panicked, as the situation had been turned to his advantage. Jaune was under no illusion that she’d have ridden his ass until he’d be unable to take it anymore and give in to her, but that had depended on Emerald, who had been the bargaining chip, the seal that locked his actions in place.

“Hey… Don’t be a charmer like that, Jaune. A girl might get an idea about you and little miss Boot-whore like that…”

Cinder didn’t look very happy, as he released her hair and pushed his cock against her asshole again. He’d pound into her that being a bitch didn’t make him very happy. Emerald’s eyes watched with amusement as Cinder started to whimper, tears coming from her eyes of frustration and submission, as the fire seemed to extinguish within her.

It was over for Cinder Fall now. Cinder had submitted to his cock like a futa should, like how Glynda had submitted to his mother and been her _bitch_.

“We’re going to have fun in the future, Cinder. Get ready… I’m going to cum in that sweet tight ass of yours.”

She groaned, and Emerald’s hands rubbed over his chest, leaning against him from behind. A finger teased over his nipple, as her head peered over his shoulder, looking at the face that Cinder was making.

“Oh… Do you mind if I join in sometimes, I mean… Not like a _girlfriend_ , but just to sample her cock a bit?”

A whimper from Cinder’s lips, something that didn’t stop her from opening her mouth to moan, as he looked into her eyes.

“She hurt you to get her boots back, so I think she owes you.”

Emerald smiled cockily at him, as she looked down at Cinder and then spat on her, the spit landing on her face.

“You hear that, you bitch? My boyfriend’s making you his bitch and I’m reaping the rewards too. Get ready for payback, Cinder.”

He supposed that it was a mess-up, as Emerald flushed, her hand running through her hair, her eyes looking away.

“Not a girlfriend for you, no, I was just… it’s your dick, you’re a boy and a friend and I am not- you’re not- I’m not going to be your girlfriend, no. I’m just… just borrowing your cock, it’s fun. Friendship, yes.”

The deep crimson blush betrayed deeper feelings, as Emerald looked away.

_‘Cinder needs to be re-educated in proper respect.’_

They’d be good friends, he guessed.

He should call mom and show Cinder off sometime… Maybe his mom would have advice on how to deal with issues like this?

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	4. A visit from family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, to properly break in a girl, you need to call in some family to help with getting her in the proper mood.
> 
> Too bad Cinder Fall never really knew how to take a punishment, preferring to give.

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

Jaune watched how Emerald sat down, smiling at him with the cup of coffee set in front of him. A small smile that she gave for him, her hand reaching below the table to gently brush over his groin. After Cinder had been given the business of securing them some happy feelings, she’d been much more amenable, as Emerald had forced Cinder to kneel before her and kiss her pussy, Emerald having had the guidance for Cinder already in her hand, as Jaune had gotten Cinder’s boots. Bare-footed, Cinder had to stalk out of the abandoned office, a load of cum inside her fine ass after he’d had another go of it, Emerald’s fingers having tangled in Cinder’s hair and a hoarse whisper of ‘You’re mine, Cinder’ for their third meeting since the failed plot of Cinder’s to secure his compliance.

“You really are quite a hard worker, aren’t you?”

She teased, as her fingers stroked over his groin. Cinder finally appeared, as prim as she could, sitting down at the table opposite of the two of them. Emerald’s fingers slid over his bulge, as she licked her lips.

“Hey Cinder... Is everything okay?”

Angry eyes looked at him, but the futa did not object, merely focusing on her cup of coffee as she slowly drank, as Emerald’s fingers stroked over his bulge, her hand raising a little and grabbing his shirt.

“Doesn’t it feel nice to be sitting with us, Cinder?”

Angry, pouty expressions were Cinder’s mood, as he rubbed his booted foot against her own boots. Cinder winced. He smirked.

“I want those files in my online folder, Arc, Sustrai.”

Emerald got up, sitting on his lap, her butt rubbing against his groin, her middle-eastern features turning almost sly, as her arms leaned onto the table, that butt wiggling against his groin.

“Sure thing, Miss Fall.”

Cinder got up after finishing her coffee, and Emerald turned her head.

“Come... Let’s get you something more to work on, Jaune.”

She led the way to his desk and they got to work, without touching. She was edging Cinder on her feelings, threatening Cinder’s own dominion, her hands never quite stopping to tease him. Emerald and he had sex in front of Cinder a few times to show her how they did it, whilst Cinder was teased, Emerald being quite passionate, especially when she cajoled Cinder into bucking against her restraints when the buzzing of the vibrators got too much for her.

“Strip, Cinder.”

He addressed her in her office, the blouse pulled open, exposing her bra. Cinder’s breasts were contained within her bra, the dark fabric looking like it was straining a little under Cinder’s breasts, her groin exposed, the underwear bulging with her shaft. It was a test, as Emerald sank to her knees, tugging the underwear down, her lips pressing against Cinder’s shaft.

“She hasn’t touched herself or fucked anyone.”

It was important, as Cinder flushed. Her cock grew harder, Emerald’s lips wrapping around the head. A slow bob of Emerald’s head, her tongue sliding up and down over the shaft. A groaning sound from Cinder, as Jaune watched her.

“You’ll be coming over to my house tonight, Cinder.”

Mom would be around tomorrow.

He remembered the call that she’d taken in the sauna, the lack of clothing once more outlining her beauty. Her hair was done up with a little ponytail that peaked over the crown of her scalp, her eyes looking a little damp due to the heat, as the skin glistened with a pearly sheen, her tongue sliding over her lips.

Emerald slid off Cinder’s cock, her lips leaving the erect shaft to be standing upright.

“You may get to wear your second pair of boots again, Cinder.”

Victory in her eyes, as her cock started to ejaculate, the pleasure undoubtedly too much for her to take, as Emerald’s face grew coated with the slimy ejaculate, the smell hanging in the room.

“Clean emerald up, Cinder. She needs to look proper.”

Emerald smiled, aware of how things were with Cinder as his pet, and her as his assistant.

“Do you want me to go and be present, Jaune? If Cinder is bad, I can help.”

His own erection was pressing against his pants, but it would not be proper to show off someone who wasn’t his, at least formally. Cinder was his futa, the woman that he’d broken in, and he wanted to show his pride to his mother.

“No, I’m going to show her off. She deserves to be shown off.”

Cinder looked like she wanted to go and cheer, if she actually had the freedom, her erection hard, Cinder’s cock grabbed by Emerald, who kissed the head.

“Be a good girl, Cinder.”

Wrathful eyes, a frustration in them that burned like a flame that was lit, her teeth bared, as she nodded.

“As you want.”

They left separately, so as to not pull too much attention. Cinder was waiting in the parking lot, her clothing perfectly arranged. A spare set of her clothing was now within his closet, with fresh underwear, a reason for him to keep her around, at the least.

Dinner that night was stir-fried noodles with some sweet sauce, Cinder cooking for him, her eyes looking at him from time to time as she nevertheless did as was asked. Sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around her, she naturally slid down, and he felt her lips wrap around his cock, the program hardly important as Cinder serviced him without a complaint uttered. His hard cock drove into her mouth, the feeling of those warm lips grasping at his cockhead, before her head dove down and his cock swelled with the urge to unleash a torrent of hot spunk inside her mouth, Cinder’s eyes looking to him.

Getting into bed with Cinder wasn’t too much fuss today either, knowing that she would get her boots back tomorrow had made her almost meek and obedient, her erection sandwiched between his thighs, her eyes looking angrily at him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, a good night under another name and certainly not uttered, laying against him in quiet repose for once, without a power move. She had no boots that she could wear to feel empowered, and his own feet were bare, as you did not wear boots inside the house.

A ding-dong sound came from his door and he was up, Cinder stirring awake, the lingerie that had been folded on the bedside table for her, as he shrugged on a bathrobe, something that covered him, his underwear garbing his loins, his eyes watching excitedly how Cinder dolled herself up, going to the door and opening it up.

Leather boots creaked, a pale blue colour, something that he hadn’t seen his mother wear before, the set that she wore not as ornate as the ones that she liked wearing, her elegant-looking mini-dress fitting her well. A surge of something desirable shot through his system as he smelled her perfume, the kisses that peppered his cheeks more than enough to inflame his lust and his care, as his mother spoke.

“It’s been so long, Jaune. So, my little angel has found himself a nice futa. Is she still showing a few annoying habits? Don’t let your mother wait, my dear... Show me her. Show me the girl who’s fallen for my boy.”

He shut the door behind his mother, aware of his mother in her dress and those sexy boots that reached to her calf, the brass buttons that were on the side of it accentuating it, the loops that tied them solidly together and exposed the delicate skin, a looser pair than the ones that she wore, but fitting for the occasion.

Cinder emerged from the bedroom wearing the lingerie, her cock tucked in the underwear, bulging clearly so that his mother could inspect her, the small nod of acceptance making his heart feel a lot lighter.

“Give her some boots, Jaune. Feet are naked without boots.”

A sterner voice, as she looked at Cinder, who looked at her, a fire lit within the eyes of the woman, something that made Cinder look like she had the flame of passion within her again.

“You’re a breeder, aren’t you? How does it _feel_ , having a man cum inside you?”

Anger and bitterness in Cinder’s voice, as his mother merely reserved her judgment, Cinder’s lips hissing once, as she took her boots, sticking a foot in and looking a lot more confident, as she focused on him with her full attention.

“You’re going to be mine, as well as that bitch of a mother of yours. It was a mistake to give me back my boots, I-“

His mother moved closer to Cinder, waiting and watching, clearly giving Cinder the attention that she craved, her teeth baring in a half-mocking smile.

“Quite the mouthy one, isn’t she?”

His mother’s hands gently pulled the dress off, standing there in her lingerie. Her own cock was somewhat smaller than Cinder’s, a side-effect of being a mother, her smile to him warm, as she grabbed Cinder’s groin, weighing it a little.

“Not too big... You’re an awfully rude girl, aren’t you?”

The other boot was in Cinder’s grasp, and his mother wasn’t doing a thing, her attention riveted to the sight of Cinder in her underwear, his mother looking at him, before she walked to the chair in the corner and sitting down. Her legs crossed, one of her boots raised, the heel flat and definitely made for walking, as the woman’s eyes looked him over.

“Come on, take her to bed. Show me what you’ve taught her.”

He grabbed Cinder’s hand, Cinder’s defiance showing clearly, with her tongue licking over her lips. She was the first to move, pushing him on the bed in a show of dominance, as she pulled his robe open, his underwear pulled off, and the weight of Cinder bore down on him, her cock already hard, pressing against his ass in a show of dominance.

He would not break so easily, knowing that Cinder was fairly quick, if she got herself in the mood.

A rough thrust, as his ass was filled with that hard shaft, her breathing a little harsher, the cocky, near-manic glint in her eyes something that only seemed to light the flame inside her even more, her teeth bared for him, as her mouth made a primal sound.

“I’m getting my boots back, and I’m taking yours. I’m taking yours and I’m taking those of your mother as I fuck her and make her my personal breeder. How does that feel, Jaune? How does it feel to be fucked again, you sick little bastard, thinking that you could make a Futa into your bitch, huh? Your little dick doesn’t make me feel afraid, it makes me fear that I’ll never feel anything inside me, because you _suck_.”

Anger and frustration, as Cinder’s cock slid deep into his ass, her face looking irate as she peered at his face, her snarling face looking as sane as most futa’s did. His legs were partially raised, as Cinder adjusted herself, hers the first move. Her expression was too eager, too focused on getting him to submit, that need for his boots a driving force, his mother’s face showing little response to the eager futa’s fucking.

It was not enjoyable. It wasn’t like with Glynda, who had been more than willing to assist him, as Cinder humped him like a rabid animal, her teeth bared and snarling at him something about her boots.

“- take them and polish them, and make you suffer for it, Arc! And your breeder of a mother as well! Those boots will be mine, those boots will look so great on me and she’ll be given all of my cum. You hear me? All mine! Those boots of yours are mine, your mother’s pussy will be mine, and I will-“

His erection slowly flagged, as Cinder’s thrusts grew slightly slower, trying to adjust to get the most pleasure out of his ass. His balls jiggled a little with every smack of her hips against his bottom, as he watched. His mother had once said that you could find their weak spot when pressed, when there was something there to seize on to.

His mother was watching, Cinder’s arrogant expression clearly showing her impatience, her skill at fucking him not something that he would imagine to be this great. It was modest, and he might have been spoiled by having Glynda be the first partner that he had, the weight of his need already building a foundation in him, his cock growing harder, as Cinder’s scream of annoyance and frustration was loud in the air.

“Why aren’t you getting harder, you asshole? I’m fucking you, you were stupid enough to give me my boots back, this is not how it goes!”

The wrath of the woman only seemed to increase with every moment that she continued to thrust, her cock unlubricated as it rushed into him, a groaning moan from her lips, as she bit her lower lip and hissed, her cock bottoming out inside him. A futa, but one that had less control than she liked. He clenched his rear around her cock and Cinder moaned, as he pulled himself away, Cinder off her balance.

Cinder wasn’t used to this, he guessed, as he pulled free, her cock bouncing once, and Cinder pushed forwards on the bed, as he got behind her, lining his cock up with her ass.

“Let her fuck you, Jaune.”

His mother’s voice was like a crash of lightning, as Cinder’s ass was like a lure, and the futa seemed to tremble. Just like before, there was something that showed that Cinder had her independence, and he laid down again, as Cinder crooned in victory.

“Your mother knows that you are my bitch, Jaune. I bet she’s just waiting to breed with me, because I am gorgeous. Those boots of hers will be mine, and I’ll claim your boots after a while too, my little bitch... Oh, doesn’t this feel great, Arc?”

Her cock pushed into his rear and he let her, his mother’s voice having cautioned him, as she undoubtedly had something in mind to deal with Cinder, if she got too uppity. Cinder upped her efforts, and Jaune’s cock grew harder as Cinder huffed, pumping into him, her pussy leaking a little. A sign of her arousal, as she finally came, her cock firing its slimy load into his bowels, Cinder groaning a little as she laid atop him. She wasn’t usually allowed to come inside, Emerald usually allowing it once, with a condom, during the ‘playtime’ with Cinder that she had.

“How’s... hah, that, Arc? Doesn’t it feel good?”

One of his boots was pulled off, and he crawled away, his foot feeling bare and naked without the boot on it. His eyes looked at Cinder as she turned to his mother, who was watching, her own cock half-aroused, her tongue sliding over her lips slowly.

The cock that bobbed with every step, as Cinder moved to his mother, offering her cock to his mother, Janice Arc looking like she wanted to make a comment, but opening her mouth, almost submissively so, but there was that hint in her, as her tongue slid over the cockhead, cleaning the slimy white goo off.

“She’s got a good mouth on her, don’t you know? A breeder will never be able to top someone like me, who is better than anything they can be. Who needs children?”

His cock grew harder as he saw his mother suck Cinder off, the low moans from Cinder slowly turning louder, as his mother’s lips slid over that cockhead in a way that made the woman utter pleasured sighs, his mother’s breasts visible as Cinder adjusted herself, her mother’s mouth giving a gagging sound, a crooning from Cinder, as if she’d won.

“That’s a good little breeder. Are you going to be giving me those boots as well, like your worthless son has? He’s thought that he was being cute, trying to dominate me and break my will, but I’m still better than him! If you’re really-“

His mother pulled away from the cock, Cinder’s hand on her head trying to force her back, and Jaune watched his mother slowly get up, her fingers stroking over that cock.

“Jaune? Would you go and get me a bottle of water?”

He nodded, knowing that his mother liked to stay hydrated during the time she was ‘busy’ with a Futa, her fingers stroking over the shaft, her delicate touch making her look like she was definitely considering taking Cinder up on the offered ‘breeding’, the absence of one boot making his foot feel cold, Cinder’s soft cooing in the background only exaggerating her demeaning personality.

His mother spoke a quiet word to her, Cinder’s gloating louder than before, as he got a bottle of water from the freezer, the cool touch making him snap aware to the state of things. Why had his mother told him to take it? Was this a lesson of sorts, or was it more of a thing that she would wish to see?

The thought of his mother being taken by Cinder was not a pleasant feeling, as he walked into the bedroom again, his mother’s fingers stroking the base of Cinder’s cock with delicate touches, slowly licking over the head, the bottle set down on the nightstand, his mother getting up.

“Does that feel good, Cinder? Do you want to take this to the bed?”

An arrogant, almost wicked cackle from Cinder was enough, as Janice Arc pulled her lips off Cinder’s cock, the head standing with a curve up to greet her, his mother sashaying over to the bed, slipping out of the lingerie, Cinder’s hands groping his mother’s rear.

A possessive urge shot through him, as this was still the woman who had given birth to him, who had been the one who had said that he’d go chase after his dreams, as long as he kept being her baby boy. Even dad had said that he was proud of her.

“Watch, Arc. Your bitch of a mother will be given another member of the family to take care of and you’ll have to watch!”

His mother laid down, waiting for Cinder to come, a submissive manner, as her lips curled into the warm smile that she always had when he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the threat that laid within that smile more than prevalent, as Cinder’s cock slid into her sex.

“That’s it, sweetie... Now, Cinder, my dear... Have you given thought to becoming my little Jaune’s personal futa toy? He needs a nice girl like you to worship his cock.”

Cinder’s eyes seemed to grow angry, as she drove her dick into his mother’s sex, his mother’s smile mysterious and without any sort of hint about the trap that was going to spring shut.

“You think I’m just going to let a breeder like you talk back to me? You got children, you’re lesser now than me!”

Janice Arc’s heels clicked together, locking Cinder into place.

“Jaune? Put your cock into her.”

Cinder turned her head, and she looked at his cock. It twitched a little, his mother smiling encouragingly at him, her hair loosely laid on the pillow, the hair tie that had tied it back allowing it to be loosely, her lips flashing to a vicious grin.

“Right in the pussy, Jaune. Mommy’s got a hold on the little brat.”

Cinder tried to get up, the muscles on his mother’s legs keeping her pinned, as he pushed his cock against Cinder’s slit, feeling the warmth, as wet as she was. The woman had been aroused by fucking his mother, of conquering his mother, his eyes closing for a moment as he exhaled, pushing into her. Cinder’s mouth made a low gasp, as his mother’s hands lightly patted his sides.

“Join mommy, Jaune. Show the little bitch how she wants to be a breeder. Come on, Jaune... Don’t be afraid, I’m here with you.”

Cinder was pinned, locked into place by his mother, her cock sheathed inside his mother’s vagina, the feeling of control that his mother had, as Cinder spluttered and hissed something fierce under her breath, as he thrust.

Warmth and tightness, his balls slapping against his mother’s butt as she kept steady, Cinder between the two of them, the futa woman squeaking something, as his mother leaned up to Cinder’s neck and kissed it.

“Don’t worry, little Cinder... We’ll train you good. Now, do you want to cum inside me? I bet you _do_ , you naughty little girl. Jaune? Fuck her like a whore should get fucked. She’s too uppity.”

He did as she suggested, driving himself into Cinder’s tight body, his breath gusting out over Cinder’s neck, her hair brushing against his face, as she seemed to struggle.

“Fuck you! Don’t you dare, Arc! Your mother will be-“

His mother grinned, a mean one, like in the videos.

“She’ll be happy to have grandchildren. I took something to make sure that it wouldn’t take... It would be such a _shame_ to have inferior futa sperm inside me, Cinder... They don’t make them like they used to. One moment, they’re always arguing, the next they are screaming about how you’re going to make them go crazy... No, no... Don’t worry, it’ll be a healthy baby, Cinder.”

Cinder seemed to clench around his manhood, her pussy tightening around his manhood, his eyes catching sight of her gasping, her breathing louder than before.

“I’m going to make you a breeder.”

Cinder seemed to find her spirit, threatening him, his hips sawing against her, his balls smacking against his mother’s flesh, the cooing encouragement from his mother being childish, as she seemed to want to treat him like he was her little boy still.

“Come on, Jaune. You can do it. Put her full of your babies. Come, just let her feel what it’s like to be forever your bitch. You’ll want to bite down on her neck, she needs to know the pleasure of being a woman. Do you hear that, you ash-faced bitch? He’s going to be knocking you up.”

Gasping groans, Cinder moaning as she tightened up, her pussy clenching as a long moan emerged from her lips, the spunk flooding his mother’s pussy, but he just continued, just as she guided him. For a moment, he replaced Cinder in his mind with his mother, hearing her encouragement, as Cinder tightened around his manhood.

“Come in her, Jaune. Show mommy what her good boy does to a woman whose cock is only half-grown. She needs it, so just come in her. I’ll take care of everything, just like I did when I gave Terra an attitude adjustment.”

He came, his seed shooting down Cinder’s sensitive pussy, a whimper from her mouth as he pulled out, his mother encouraging him, as Cinder just sobbed something. He wasn’t paying attention to her, his mother pulling Cinder’s cock out of her.

“Not even a pint, Cinder... How can you knock a woman up like this, huh?”

Cinder’s face looked oppressed, tears coming from her eyes as his cock laid against his thigh, the length slowly growing flaccid, as his mother pulled off one of Cinder’s boots, handing it to her.

“Here’s her boot, Jaune. She needs to know how much of a breeder she is.”

It was cool, cold terminology, as his mother’s eyes flashed coldly, turning Cinder over, inspecting her pussy. His mother grabbed Cinder’s cock, slowly jerking it a little.

“You thought that I was just a meek woman, huh? Don’t you _dare_ fuck with my little boy! He doesn’t need some stupid little she-slut like you to please him! Oh, don’t worry...”

Janice Arc grabbed her own cock, before she pulled Cinder’s ankles down, letting the legs fall off the bed.

“Time for my first orgasm. You’re having a baby no matter what, Cinder.”

Cinder’s eyes opened wide, as his mother’s cock pressed against her slit, his cock starting to harden again, his eyes watching as his mother set a firm pace, driving her cock into Cinder without mercy or concern. Stammering cries of ‘Please, don’t, I don[‘t want to have babies, I’m-‘ were silenced with his mother’s growled ‘shut the fuck up, slutty piece of trash!’ and a smack to Cinder’s cheek to correct her, his mother’s pace faster, as the slurp-smack-slap of his mother’s fucking of Cinder dominated the room.

“Drink, Jaune. The little slut is going to get a creamy surprise, until she learns how to behave.”

He handed the drink to her, uncapped already, his mother drinking from the bottle, giving a soft little ‘ahh’ of contentment, before she handed it back.

“Rest time is over, Cinder. You’re getting your womb basted with spunk no matter what, so you’d better start repenting! I expect _decency_.”

Cinder’s mouth uttered a curse and his mother smacked her cheek once more. Her cock slammed back into Cinder’s pussy, his mother’s asscheeks quivering, as her pace started up, his mother not showing any real intimacy to Cinder, treating her as if she were some kind of training dummy. It was important, apparently, as his mother’s head turned to regard him.

“When she’s like this, you’ve got a good chance of overwhelming her. She’s a weak one with resistance.”

A smack to Cinder’s cheek to correct her, as his mother’s eyes were cool, her shaft driven harshly into her, a confident, cocky grin on her face as she continued to thrust, Cinder’s body twitching.

“You’re feeling good, aren’t you? Oh, you’re just tightening and your dick is dripping... Is the little cum catcher going to get herself all messy with an orgasm, hmm? Are you going to _cum_ , Cinder?”

His mother’s hand grabbed the shaft and squeezed it, as her motions froze, Cinder moaning something, her cock throbbing a little, his mother’s superb control over her muscles and her arousal something to behold, as she domineered Cinder, her cock released after a moment, watery pre-seed gushing over it.

“Aww, little _bitch_ made a mess of mommy’s little boy’s bed... You’re going to pay for that.”

Cinder’s eyes went wide, her lips parting in a gasp, as she tried to force his mother off her, his mother’s expression changing, as Cinder made a gasping sound.

“You came inside of me, you b-“

His mother smacked Cinder’s face again, her cock pulled free, the last dregs of sperm splattering onto Cinder’s groin, Cinder’s cock covered in it.

“Don’t talk back to me, Cinder. Jaune doesn’t have the stamina to keep going for as long as I can, he’s still got to learn how to pace himself.”

One of Cinder’s boots was thrown away, and Cinder was now bare-soled, as his mother flipped on her stomach with little effort, her slimy cock pulling away.

“Jaune, get behind her. I’m going to teach you how to break in a little miss uppity bitch here. This girl will be squeezing your cock the moment you pull her into an enclosed space, or else I’m not doing my job as your mother properly.”

The words of his mother only encouraged him, his eyes watching clearly how Cinder’s pussy leaked, her cock still erect, and his manhood flared to life, as he pushed himself against the sopping wet hole, seed dripping down onto the bed. Cinder’s moan was louder, as she hissed at him.

“Go to the police, my dear?”

A quiet, mocking laugh from his mother, as she grabbed Cinder’shair.

“Breed the bitch, Jaune. I want to let her know that she’s just a breeder for your dick. Don’t think you can just waltz up to me and _threaten_ me, Cinder.”

His thrusts were faster, Cinder’s body starting to heat up, her cock bobbing and quivering, his thrusts growing even faster with every moment that he spent balls-deep inside her, a slow gasping from Cinder’s mouth as his mother’s cock was suddenly thrust into it, his mother looking at him. She was beautiful, her breasts full as she knelt in front of Cinder, the gagging and choking loud.

“They’re not that difficult to handle, Jaune. The moment they lose their boots, they know that they are free meat. Cum inside her again and I’ll show you what I mean. She’s going to be a fluffer for you, after all... Not good for anything better than just a bit of a blow and suck... her technique’s _horrible_ , but she’s a good starter futa.”

A growled ‘Suck harder’ interrupted his mother, his cock growing harder, as his mother oozed confidence and strength, as Cinder was between the two of them, her body like a Chinese fingertrap, the hot warmth of her pussy clenching still.

He imagined his mother guiding him through the steps, breaking in Cinder’s pussy for his personal use whilst the futa was getting educated in how to be obedient. His imagination carried him along, onto a personal stage, pushing the bedroom door open to his mother’s special bedroom, finding her there wearing her boots, the leather perfectly styled to fit her feet, the symbol of the family crest worked in gold.

Her special boots, the one that she only wore when father was home, when she was going to be in the bedroom with him again, and she was waiting for him, for the challenge that he’d give her, for that moment when he’d win those special boots that she’d kept on since her marriage.

It was a sinful feeling, a deeply wrong sensation, but he felt his cock grow harder as he imagined his mother with her legs clad in those fine boots, bending over and smiling, ready to give him a challenge, her breathing picking up.

“Mom!”

He came inside Cinder, whose presence had faded from his mind at the thought of his mother’s best pair of boots, his seed washing Cinder’s hole out, his mother’s spunk dripping down his balls, as he howled in pleasure, bending over and nearly headbutting his mother, whose hands steadied him, her fingers gently pushing him back.

Her cock pulled from Cinder’s mouth and she rubbed it against the futa’s face. Tears looked like they’d come from the eyes of the futa, whose expression seemed shattered and broken, like a doll that had the battery run out of.

“Aww, look at her... She’s definitely going to be regretting it. Don’t you regret it, little Cindy? Aww, that’s a good girl, cry like the _worthless_ little bitch you are. Come on, sweetheart... Doesn’t it feel great to feel my boy’s hard cock in you?’

He pulled out of Cinder, and his mother turned her around, her cock standing erect, Cinder’s face pushed closer to his cock.

“Suck him off, Cinder.”

Golden eyes looked at him, fearful and a little worried, but he presented his cock for her lips, as his mother’s fingers seemed to fondle something in Cinder’s groin, a quiet little sound from his mother’s lips, as she seemed to scoop out some of the cum.

“It looks like it’ll take, Cinder. Don’t worry... I’ve already taken care of your registration. You forgot to fill that part out, Cinder Fall. Once a set of boots is claimed, you’ve got to _register_ that, you know? Different for men, but when we claim you... Well, paperwork’s a bitch.”

Cinder’s head turned, and there was a trembling that started in her.

“How do you know? It’s not- How do you know?!”

Janice Arc’s smile was cruel, as she nodded briefly.

“Do you really think that you’d be able to be unregistered the moment that you started to claim boots? It’s not really a thing for men, but my son’s got quite a collection. Most of us don’t like to be thought of as raping scum, Cinder... The poor girls that you fucked and left a mess inside of aren’t going to be very _happy_ , you know?”

A groan, as Cinder’s lips mouthed something in disgust, her pleasured sound showing clearly arousal, as his mother pulled her hand out, wet with cum.

“Here... Put these on her and then let’s get you something to drink. A proper break is good for her. It’ll be time for her to be broken in properly over the weekend. Don’t worry...”

A set of cuffs were thrown on the bed next to Cinder as Cinder’s rump was smacked again by his mother, a red mark left there, his cock growing harder, a fact which his mother seemed to ignore, as Cinder yelped.

He put her arms behind her back, the woman’s butt raised as an example, her eyes looking a little dully, as his mother walked with him.

“So... You’ve got a decent-looking first-timer there. What are your plans for her?”

His mother pulled out a pack of inhaled relaxants, something that she’d started doing whilst she had been younger, taking a deep breath with the inhaler fluids spraying into her lungs, the comfort and the faint smell of menthol coming from her mouth.

“Plans?”

His mother nodded, as she slowly exhaled, the menthol making him feel a little cooler, as she crossed her arms under her breasts, still bare-naked, her cock looking a little wet. His own erection grew more, the boots that she wore something that really drew his attention.

“What are you planning to have her be? Fluffing you before you challenge a hot bitch to a one-on-one match for the boots she’s wearing? Girlfriend? I wouldn’t suggest the latter, she’s a bit self-centered, so she’d make a _horrible_ girlfriend.”

He thought that Emerald might have something to say about that, and he looked at his mother for wisdom, the indulgent smile on his mother’s face.

“I don’t know. She was the one making a move first, so I was about to lose my boots, but she’s-“

His mother’s finger laid against his lips, a smile on her face, as she nodded.

“Oh, aggressive... I guess I’ll have to make her feel a little bit better about her new job. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that she’s properly domesticated. A girl like her would look _really_ good in a maid outfit, don’t you think? She’d be a good little domestic girl for the cleaning and the polishing of the house... Yes, I think I’ll start her on the regimen. Training her won’t be that quickly, but I think I can fit her in my schedule. And... well, it _is_ flattering, but could you do something about that flagpole that’s saluting me? I know I’m an old lady, but this really isn’t going to be a moment where I’ll be tackling you myself. Grow a bit before you’re going to challenge me, Jaune.”

It was a thought, something that brought with it a hint of something more than just familial feelings, as his mother’s eyes looked him over, her fingers teasing over the head of his cock for a brief moment, an endearing look on her face, before she took another sip from the bottle of water and then turned back to the bedroom.

“Oh Cinderrrr... Momma’s going to fuck the shit out of your little cunt!”

Cinder had managed to somewhat crawl to the bedroom door, her eyes looking rather afraid, as he sighed softly.

It seems that Cinder would need some more training to be sweet and lovely... You never knew what sort of futa you’d have at the start, his mother had always said. His boots felt comfortable on his feet again, as his mother got ready to get Cinder back onto the bed.

* * *

“Good luck with her, Jaune.”

His mother’s kiss on his cheek and the smile on her lips as she hugged him one last time had been pleasant, Cinder looking elegant in the French maid outfit that his mother had gotten off the internet, delivered by speed delivery, Cinder perfectly moderate in her temperament, after Sunday had rolled around. Saturday had been the last embers of resistance, and now it was just complacent obedience that continued, as he watched his mother drive off, the pill in his pocket for Cinder’s little baby issue present.

“Master Jaune? Do you require service?”

A question, as the woman was now far humbler than before, her trembling form showing already the hallmarks of arousal, as the underwear that covered her groin held her cock back, the small cage that had been fitted around her cock enough to keep it properly contained. The key was hidden somewhere in his apartment where he knew how to get it, but Cinder would never dare to look.

“Might be fun, Cinder... How about we call Emerald and show her your new self?”

She walked, the heels that she wore cutting a clear path, her strides normal, as she went for the phone. He pulled the pill out and then walked up behind her, grabbing her rear and squeezing it, pushing the pill into her mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you again, Cinder, but you’ve got to take the pill first. It’ll make you ache for a few days, but you won’t get pregnant. Mom said that I’ve got to try again the next time that you’re a bad girl.”

Cinder seemed a little happier as she swallowed the pill, or so he hoped.

“Emerald? Master Jaune requests your presence, to... to show me off. Please, do visit him at his home, post-haste.”

Cinder sank to her knees and pulled his pants open, his cock sliding into her mouth easily, her sucking and slurping loud in the room, without even having been prompted to.

She’d stopped resisting the seventeenth time that he’d come inside her. Futas had an order to things, his mom had said, and he’d thoroughly given Cinder no other recourse than to be obedient. His mom had pulled some strings in order to make the world a little less complicated for him to navigate.

Cinder Fall had now been registered as being bootless and owned by him. A fate for someone that had no boots to barter.

He checked his agenda, aware that he had a meeting on Tuesday with one of the up and coming talents, Winter Schnee.

That might be worth checking out first, before meeting the young woman herself.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	5. Winter's Writing Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Winter Schnee was not exactly what Jaune expected with such a renowned writer...
> 
> But perhaps there's a need for some firm discipline.

**This is commissioned work.**

* * *

Jaune waited for the door to be opened, the waiting long enough to make him worry just a little that he’d gotten the wrong apartment, the suite at the top of the building belonging to Winter Schnee, one of the best authors in the younger category, at twenty-three she had already penned several winners in the international listings, her first book ‘Robber Baron’s Daughter’ now in third print.

He’d had the time to read some of it, whilst Cinder cleaned his house up a little, Emerald watching Cinder, the set of dark green boots that Cinder had bought her fitting her feet perfectly, Emerald having selected these, watching Cinder bend over, as he turned the pages and read the words.

A very modest, curt and direct style, with emotional depth. He admired the woman’s way of putting words in the written format, and the door opened, a set of blue eyes peering at him, her expression changing to annoyance.

“Put the food on the table, I’ll go fetch the money after a moment.”

He was carrying a laptop case in his hand, carrying it easily with his hand shifting it a little, the opened door leaving him standing there, watching the jogging pants of the woman shift a little, the shirt that she wore with ‘Schnee Drill Company’ on the front of it, followed with one of the company’s crests on the back, creases on the fabric from a lack of care, the shirt clearly spruced up from just something that one wore, comfortably fitting the woman’s form. She had bigger breasts than Cinder had. She was bare-footed as well, he noticed.

“Oh, you’re not the food delivery guy.”

The smell of wasted food and half-decaying stuff came from the room, as Winter walked to one of the side-rooms, a messy room and even more visible for a moment, as she set a small purse on the table.

_ ‘You can’t work with this… Is this really Winter Schnee?’ _

The loose white-blonde hair fell down her face, her expression in that half-resting-bitch face that he’d classify as ‘annoyed with a dash of arrogance’ if he had to put a marker on it.

“I’m from Goodwitch publ-“

She held up a hand.

“Shut it, and go and clean the place up a bit. It’s been a month since Cinder was here to try and ‘intimidate’ me into working harder… Give me a break, first that bitch with her whole flaming ‘you should work harder and- ‘ yadda yadda yadda, I just want to do  _ something _ !”

The woman’s hand motioned, as he set the case down on one of the seats, looking for a clean spot to sit down on, but finding nothing. Bags with takeout and other such things were strewn around, and yet the woman did not look like a slob, her eyes firm and fixed on him.

“Well? Get to cleaning.”

The order was direct, and he mustered the smile that he’d practised for dealing with clients and workers of other companies, or people who he had to be polite to. Winter Schnee was a good writer, but the personal attitude seemed to falter.

“I’m here to talk about your work, but…”

A bossy look, as she gave him a growl.

“Get cleaning. Cinder sent her Arab girl over a few times to get things livable, I need to work in a cleaner environment, and I don’t have time to discuss stuff yet. I’m going to hit the home gym, I’ll let you know later whether I want to talk.”

He was reminded of his mother when she was in a mood, his cock growing harder as he remembered how Cinder had been tamed, obedient and without any attitude, as she walked from the room, the faint hum of some song in the air, as he started to do as she asked, not wanting her to find a fault in his work. Cinder wasn’t someone who had any sort of issues with telling him to do better when it dealt with work. She was a slave-driver, but awfully willing to service him after he got home.

It must’ve been mom’s extra lessons that she’d pounded into Cinder’s ass, without him being present. Cinder still twitched a little when he patted her rump.

As he cleared away the final hurdle towards a clean house, he looked at the seven garbage bags that had been stacked atop each other, before starting the task of lugging them to the garbage disposal, throwing them in the garbage disposal chute, letting them drop down to whatever garbage collection deposit there was. He returned to the apartment and then started to clean things up, the table cleaned with some cleaning agent that he’d found, making sure that it was spotless before he set up the laptop and opened the file for Schnee, Winter.

He saw the notations that had been made in the preliminary file, Cinder having sent him to check up on her, and he turned around, entering the room that Winter had entered earlier, the whirr of a machine loud in the air, as Winter’s body was in motion on a home trainer, a yoga mat laid on the side. It was probably the one room in the house that was relatively clean, with the mat looking like it had been washed, her eyes looking to him, as the jogging pants shifted a little, her sharp gaze looking at him.

“Done? Good. I hadn’t thought about it yet. Give me a moment to finish this segment, and I’ll be right out. I need to change out of these pants first, give me five.”

He waited, and he checked the time. Twenty minutes passed, and he got up, opening the door again without knocking, Winter standing there half-naked, her bottom visibly holding her dick back with a set of scanty underwear, her bare feet standing there on the floor, a set of boots that looked like they had been perfectly sculpted to touch, the money that went into accessorizing undoubtedly giving her the look of a fancy rich woman without the effort going into it.

It showed that she was rich,  _ filthy _ rich, if the apartment and the rest all were paid from the family fortunes. Winter Schnee was elegant-looking, but horribly messy in her personal space, her eyes looking at him for a moment. Her shaft twitched a little in her underwear, but she didn’t act like Cinder would.

“I’m coming, I’m coming… Don’t rush me, I don’t like to be rushed.”

There was enough to be rushed about, as apparently the first draft had been rejected for the first half of the book, Winter’s face passive and emotionless as she sat in front of him, her arms crossed below her bust. She’d opted for some comfortable leggings that covered her body, the feet clad within boots that had definitely just been picked for comfort, the leather boots having ornamental snowflakes on them that had been crafted from silver. Not a pair of boots that would be her pride, but they would be a challenge. He had worn his boots today, thankfully. If she was to challenge him, he’d get her boots in return.

“So… You want me to redo the entire thing, huh?”

An ill-amused tone of voice, as Winter Schnee’s eyes fixated on his face, her hands placed on the desk, as she turned up her nose.

“No, I’m _not_ doing it. I’ve not felt excitement in a few weeks, and the visits from the others haven’t been much good either. You cannot force me to work on something when the mood isn’t there.”

The uppity attitude, the arrogance in her voice and the assurance that he would accept her, it all made his blood boil. Here was someone who had been gifted with a sexy body, a great talent for writing and a career in the field that he was only starting to work in, as sexy as she was, and she was spurning his chances of helping her, of letting him experience what it was like to see Winter Schnee in action, writing the stories that had different protagonists interacting.

“Miss Fall would really like it if you worked on the third chapter and the fourth, as the flow isn’t quite proper to her standards. It would be wonderful if you could get this done before the end of next week…”

He would be the mild-mannered worker for now, but Winter Schnee merely turned her nose up.

“I’ll see whether I’ve got creativity. The scene between Sandra and Montague is still written as it is, but I can at least take a look… maybe. Come by again next week and we’ll talk more, blondie… Jaune Dork, isn’t it?”

Her mangling of his name made him grit his teeth, but he accepted it.

“Arc, actually.”

She was a futa, and she wore a nice set of boots. He’d have to make sure that he’d find something for her to focus on.

“I’ll consider it, next week. Oh, and bring me something to eat when you do. I’m okay with takeout, just bring something that isn’t burgers. Can’t stand the things.”

The dismissal was surprising, as she got up and walked to another door and then walked through it, her hair falling loosely over her face. It was a sexy look, as her boots made her look fashionable, the shirt loose, and showing the curve of her breasts.

“You can go. Bring the food next time, I’m about to take a nap.”

He wasn’t going to judge the woman yet, but he felt like he was her servant, as she shut the door with a bang, and he left after pulling his laptop back into his bag, putting a mental note on his internal calendar to go and visit the woman in the midweek of the next week, to check on her progress. If there was little progress, then it wouldn’t be reflected well on his record, Winter Schnee’s next bestseller delayed by a few months thanks to him not pushing her hard enough.

* * *

“What’s the matter, Jaune?”

Emerald asked him when they were in bed together, Cinder’s cock hilted inside Emerald’s tight ass, Emerald questioning him, as she moved a little, Cinder’s face covered with a mask, a gag in her mouth. Emerald had been more aggressive in trying to train Cinder, but the futa woman seemed to have taken to it, her mouth uttering grunting moans as she drove her cock into Emerald.

“Just some work things. I’ve got Winter Schnee… Ah, Cinder isn’t fucking you hard enough, is she.”

A push to the button and the vibrator in Cinder’s ass started to buzz, the futa woman giving a low ‘ughnnn’ sound, as her hips started to thrust, Emerald’s yelps of pleasure louder with every pump of the futa woman’s hips. Cinder continued to hump that ass, her breathing picking up, drool dripping past the gag, as Emerald seemed to be content to lie there with her face at his groin, Cinder humping harder, the blindfold keeping her unable to see anything, her teeth biting down on the gag with force, her face looking more at peace.

“Damn, she’s a tough bitch. Kept on talking about how I should fix her house up, the lazy slob. If she wasn’t such a good writer, I’d have guessed that she’d never amount to much, but when you read her stuff, it’s like you’re standing in the room with the characters.”

He hoped that it would be something that he could help Winter with, as he was reminded of her futa cock, restrained by her underwear, enough for a decent fucking of his ass, if he’d have to guess at her size. He had been taught that sometimes, you had to give a futa some incentive, because Cinder was definitely a better bitch now.

“I’m visiting her next Wednesday. How’s Cinder handling with you?”

Emerald’s green boots were visible, worn during sex because it gave Cinder a feeling of being a good futa toy to the green-haired woman, Emerald her tongue sliding over her lips, as Cinder’s thrusts grew more manic, the drool dripping from the gag in her mouth, the ‘ugh-ugh-ugh’ from her mouth as she was reaching her orgasm again.

“Good. I’m… You fixed her. When she came to service me, I felt… Damn, she’s such a good girl now, I wonder whether she’d always wanted this.”

Mom had fixed Cinder, but she’d broken Cinder down to her basics and trained her, his cock growing harder, Emerald’s eyes glancing down at his manhood, which nearly touched her nose.

“That’s it, Cinder. Fill me up.”

Cinder complied, groaning as she came, the vibrator turned up to the maximum setting, Cinder’s orgasm making the futa bend over, as Emerald’s lips wrapped around his cockhead, leaving him to feel the pleasure rock through his lower body, a groaning moan from his lips the result, his tongue sliding over his lips with a thirsty manner, as Emerald sucked his cock like she’d been born to do this, Cinder still thrusting, her cock slowly growing flaccid, the button thumbed again, the vibrator shutting off a moment later. 

“Thanks, Jaune. She’s a lot more agreeable now that she’s got those stupid thoughts of being so… so bad. Here, Cinder…”

The gag was pulled from Cinder’s lips, as the woman breathed in, her breathing heavier, her cheeks flushed.

“Jaune wants his cock sucked, Cinder. You’re a lazy little girl, so you’d best get to it.”

Cinder’s head was pushed down and he could feel her lips wrap around his cock, Cinder’s bare feet wriggling a little, as Emerald giggled, her eyes looking him over, as her fingers stroked through his hair.

“You know, if I wasn’t into girls mostly, I’d be your girlfriend, getting my bitch sucking that fine cock of yours every morning whilst she was pregnant with your kids.”

Cinder started to suck harder, undoubtedly to avoid that fate, as Emerald laughed, rubbing Cinder’s head, as if she were some housepet that was doing a good job of pleasing its owner, Emerald’s fingers tangling in her hair.

“But she’s great, when she isn’t in boss bitch mode. I know that she has to act, but at times, I just like being with her in her arms. These meetings every weekend, she’s… making them special. You trained her into this, and I’ll thank you for that.”

Cinder’s mouth was hot and warm, much more adept at sucking his cock, her scruples for sexual acts all pushed aside, without even hesitating to just go deep, gagging and spluttering. His orgasm wasn’t long to wait, as Emerald’s boot was pulled off, and held out for him.

“Here… I mean, I’ve got a set of sneakers in the bag, you can keep this one, and whatever weird futa ritual shit that they do… well, I’ve got one, you’ve got the other. Cinder won’t be crawling up from this no matter what.”

Cinder just sucked harder, her head moving and bobbing in a frenzied, needy manner, her throat working his shaft without even pausing for air, as he came down her throat, her pussy leaking, as Emerald sighed as he took the boot in his hands and looked at it, the curves of the leather, the buckle and the strap that had been added for additional appearance of aesthetic appeal giving it a formal look, the knee-high boot looking like it fit her really well, Emerald’s eyes looking at him, as Cinder moaned, and Emerald looked at her, the buzzing sound louder in the air now.

Cinder groaned, as her hips pumped, thrusting as she gagged and groaned on his cock, her mouth working his shaft without stopping. Emerald had pressed down on the button fully, the buzzing loud still as the vibrator in Cinder’s ass was buzzing away heavily now, and Cinder came, shuddering with the pleasure of her orgasm, as seed dripped down from her cock onto the ground.

“You will be cleaning that up, Cinder.”

A whine, almost as if Cinder had turned into a dog, came from her, and he held her head and started to move it, fucking her mouth, Cinder’s lips pressing against the base of his shaft with every motion of his hands, her head in his control whilst Emerald watched.

We’ll be seeing you again on Monday, Jaune. Good luck with Schnee. That cold bitch is as lazy as her work is good. Good luck spurring her into something productive, Jaune.”

He hoped so, because Winter looked like she’d make or break his career. Someone of her caliber should be kept safe and well-guided, so his prestige and connections would grow with her career.

Cinder’s mouth leaked sperm as he raised her up after giving her his orgasm’s due, the hard shaft now flaccid, as Emerald kissed Cinder and seemed to toy with the spunk that’d been shot into Cinder’s mouth.

* * *

He stood before a door again, as Winter opened it, a different shirt and the same damn jogging pants, her hand rubbing over her scalp, trying to make sense of it all. Her fingers were running through her hair as she wordlessly entered her hallway, the smell of more takeout coming to his nose. Annoyance flashed inside him, as he looked at the results of Winter being unvisited for nearly a week, cartons of takeout and other instant-ready meals visible in the room.

“I’ll clean up. Go take a shower and we’ll talk about what additions you’ve had to the work, Miss Schnee.”

He would be professional, able to endure the stress of having to treat a woman who wasn’t going to be anything less than a pioneer of the written word, her fingers ceasing their hair-massage, her expression changing to annoyance, as she hissed at him.

“You’re not my dad, Arc. I’ll…”

She sniffed an armpit and winced.

“A shower might be nice, yeah. I’m just following some good advice, we’ll talk about the stuff of chapter 3 later, okay? I didn’t get to it yet, and I’m sort of not wanting to spend too much time on things. I’ve got other stuff to do, unwind the mind from the second part of the novel.”

It was a delaying tactic, something that let her slack off, if he would accept her answer as it was. She’d get out of things, and she’d be out of his care with no progress done and a black mark on his record after another failure to produce results.

Cinder might get to ride his ass about Winter Schnee not producing anything for a whole two weeks, which was crucial for the Autumn deadlines, or so he’d heard, as she disappeared into the shower, and he got to work on cleaning up.

She appeared an hour later, wearing a comfortable set of jogging leggings that outlined her legs and showed off her slender body, her butt popping out, as her bust was captured in a loose shirt, her eyes looking at him with a spooky expression, as if he was below her contempt, her eyes glinting with that hint of something that might be interest, or disdain. It wasn’t clear to him yet, as she sat down at the table and then started to talk about her lack of progress on the work that laid ahead for the novel that she was to release in two months. The printing press would need to make sure that it had enough time to print the volumes before they would be at the mass release, so Winter Schnee’s name would shoot up through the bestseller list once more.

“So, I was just thinking… Three extra paragraphs and some spare change there, and I can just finish it up. The story’s practically written, so I don’t need to put in that much effort, do I? You’re the guy who’s going to be editing it anyways, so you can just look at it and go ‘sure, fine’ and get your money.”

She wasn’t concerned with things, as she got up and then walked to her exercise room.

“I’m going to be exercising for a bit. Clean the bathroom for me, will you? I’ve had a bad case of enthusiasm right now for that kind of stuff, so if you’re going to be around, I’d like you to do some work.”

It should be the reverse, with her trying to work more, rather than to just laze around, her body very fine, as she walked into the exercise room, ready for some exercise to keep fit, leaving him to go to the bathroom and then assist her, his bag on the table, as he went for the cleaning supplies and just assisted her with getting her bathroom sparkling clean. He was sure that it was illegal or something for him to do something like this for a client, but Winter Schnee was his first case.

He entered the exercise room, watching as she was stretching, her cock making a bulge in her jogging leggings, the tightness of those leggings accentuating her bulge, and the boots that she wore more fashionable and short for the feet that she clad them in, her blue eyes looking dismissive at him.

“Still here?”

He was, but she knew that he was here for a reason. He looked at the beautiful features of the woman, as she got up. She was nearly as tall as he was, her body gorgeous in a different way from Cinder, and he looked at her with a look that was his best strict look.

“You need to get to work, Winter. If you don’t deliver, there’ll be penalties for you, and for me.”

People depended on the writer to get her work done. Winter’s eyes were dismissive already, but they turned disdainful, as she huffed.

“Just like Cinder, complaining about something but then backing off the moment I flex the power that my family has. Do you really think that you can order  _ me _ around, Mister Arc?”

Her voice was powerful and a little deeper, as she pushed herself up against him, her breasts pressing against him in a challenge. He could see it in her eyes, could feel how the warmth of her breasts pressed to his chest, the warmth that he felt from her body, already exercised before he had confronted her, the smell of a woman’s sweat mixing with the smell of her deodorant.

“That’s what I thought, Arc. I’m  _ rich _ , and if I say something happens, it will.”

He was in motion a moment later, pushing her down onto the yoga mat, the soft material cushioning her fall, as he’d hooked his leg behind her own, her eyes looking up at him in surprise. She was surprisingly soft, as his hand grabbed her throat, before he straddled her.

“You listen here, Winter! I don’t want to do this, but you’re forcing me to.”

She made a gargling sound, her hands against his own, as he looked her over. Her leggings were in the way, as he saw her bulge. A futa worked the best when you held control, according to his mother. It was the battle of wills and for the boots, to see who wore the boots. Cinder could not get the respect from this woman, so it was up to him. Her leggings ripped, the underwear unveiled, Winter gargling a little, as he saw her nakedness, that cock slowly bobbing up and down with her thrashing, as his eyes looked at her face.

“You’re going to be singing a different tune, Winter.”

He grabbed the shaft and gave it a tug, Winter’s mouth making an ‘ugh!’ sound, as she hardened immediately under his touch, the smell of her body a little like frost-covered anise-seed, her hands trying to force him off her, as he stroked her cock. It hardened and was as tense as a lightning rod being electrified, standing erect, smaller than his own cock. She was a womanly futa, rather than a manly one, and she felt new, crisp and exciting, as his own cock hardened at the feeling that he had, teasing over the head with a finger, slowly rubbing up and down, pre-cum dripping from the urethra over his thumb, the smell of it mixing with her natural scent.

“Ugh-wha-spla!?”

Winter’s hips bucked, and he shifted a little, turning his lower body towards her face and sitting down, her hands on his hips, as he tugged and stroked. Winter’s hot breath brushed against his groin as he grabbed her by her cock and stroked some more, the whimpers from Winter’s mouth showing that she was very much unused to this. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and there was a pathetic sound, as she seemed to reach that high, cum shooting out into the air, landing all over her groin, the smell heavy in his nostrils as he got to the right point of stimulation, continuing. His groin was being rubbed against her face, something for the futa to remember the smell, according to his mom. It was either this or a face-fuck, and he wasn’t getting ready to fuck her yet, just touching her cock, stroking and teasing it.

Comparing Winter to Cinder was like comparing fire to ice, as Winter acted differently from Cinder, but no less haughty… but these sensations were entirely different. Her pussy was opening and closing, her cock was leaking a mixture of seed and pre-cum, her mouth uttering animalistic sounds as he just started to stroke her, not even using some of the tricks, rubbing the seed against the sensitive glands, her mouth pressing against his groin, moaning coming from below.

“You’ve got to know that I don’t like doing this, Winter.’

Her cock came again, a pathetic sound from her mouth, as her boots twitched a little as her legs kicked a little in orgasmic delight, her body shuddering, her cock throbbing with needy pulses as off-white seed dripped onto her stomach, away from her pussy. Her asshole was clenching and unclenching at the same rhythm of her pussy, a strange thought occurring to him.

Could she be a virgin?

It was rare, but she  _ did _ have a rather slob-like behaviour, and it wasn’t like she’d have much contact with other people.

He let go of her cock, letting the cock flop back against her groin, her face flushed, her cheeks burning red, her expression in that half-orgasmic haze that Cinder got into at times when she was feeling good.

Winter Schnee was excited, and her pussy was dripping wet.

“That was… Oh my goodness, that was-“

He got up, the futa looking up at him with questioning eyes, as the zipper slowly slid down and she could see his erection springing free, her mouth opening, then closing once more after she deliberated.

“Open your mouth.”

She closed her mouth, her expression looking defiant once more, and his patience snapped. His hand grabbed her cock and squeezed, Winter’s mouth opening in a moan, and his other hand grabbed her chin.

His hard cock was pushed into her mouth a moment later after he released her cock, and she closed her mouth, her tongue toying with the spongy flesh of his cock, her eyes darkening in irritation and anger, as his hands grabbed her head and he drove his cock forwards into her mouth, his balls rubbing against her chin, his hands tangling in her hair.

“That’s it, Winter. This is what we call a ‘blowjob’ and you’re going to be giving me one for being a slacker.”

Her mouth was warm as he thrust into it, her expression turning hesitant before it turned more defiant, just like Cinder’s had. There was something in a futa that rose to the challenge, and he was to snuff it out to make sure that he didn’t get into trouble. His cock slammed home into her esophagus and she gagged, his hands manipulating her head into being the perfect warm house for his cock, as he raggedly plunged into her mouth, using her for his pleasure, Winter’s gagging and choking loud, but she had not bitten down, nor had she stopped looking at him with her eyes half-closed, her tongue batting against the underside seemingly instinctively, his balls smacking against her chin with every thrust that he gave, her eyes tearing up, the makeup running. Why she wore makeup during her exercises, he didn’t know, but she was his bitch now, and she was going to work.

He’d consider the consequences of his actions later, but Winter Schnee needed to produce results, so he would need to make sure that she was incentivized to work.

“If you are a good girl, I will give you pleasure.”

His cock was pulled out and smacked against her face, her eyes closing, as her tongue slid over the underside, pulling away from her lips before she could bite down.

“On your front, Winter.”

Another hole was made in the yoga pants, as he saw the puckered asshole stand there, that glorious ass wobbling in front of him, as the woman looked back at him, a look in her eyes that was something that he didn’t recognize, her pussy leaking globs of colourless liquid. She was very wet, but he wasn’t going to take her pussy yet. His cock was lubed enough by her tongue and mouth, his hips pushing down and the blunt head pressed against her ass, her mouth opening wide and a shriek coming from her mouth, if he hadn’t silenced her at the time by moving his hand to cover her mouth.

Her ass was tight and clenched, as she muffledly screamed into his hand, her ass feeling like it had just lost whatever resistance it had as his ballsack smacked against her wet pussy, her body smelling of need, sex and sweat, his cock pulling back and ramming into hers, as he pressed her down onto the yoga mat. Her cock was erect, he could feel it, as he drove into that ass of the lazy writer, her mouth uttering gasps and squeals, something that was in German, he reckoned, but not caring one bit.

“Work for me, woman. You’re going to lose your boots and you’re going to  _ write _ . If I hear another peep out of your mouth that’s uppity, I’m going to fuck you so hard the bed will collapse.”

It was a threat under another name, but the rules for futas were different, in personal encounters. The boots were the match and the game was won when he claimed hers. Winter’s mouth uttered something that might be a yes, as he picked his pace up and her pussy leaked her juices over the mat, the heady smell growing stronger with every moment which passed, her body trembling, a gasp that came from her lips, something that seemed to make her pull up, her mouth coming close to his own, seemingly for a bite, and he forced her head down.

“Obey someone who’s better at it than you, Winter. You’re going to work and not cause a fuss and be cooperative with me, you hear me?”

She whimpered something, her cock coming once again, the mat soaking in her ejaculate, as her ass clenched tightly around his cock, his own hammering thrusts rocking her body, the whimpers and moans enough, as she tried to go for him again, groaning in defeat as he pushed her head down again.

“Küss mich, Jaune!”

Whatever German that was, he wouldn’t have any of it, pressing her down again, the woman starting to cry, as she shivered in orgasm.

“Look at yourself! You live like a vagrant, ordering out food and never cleaning up! I’m done with it, and you’ll at least try to take care of your work when I’m coming back again next week. I want to see your work edited and ready for publication, Winter. Ah, and you’re going to be writing an addendum to the fifth chapter, as well.”

She nodded, whimpering, the feeling of his balls tensing up, as his cock shot the thickest wad of seed into her bowels, Winter’s mouth making some sort of primal sound, as she laid there, shivering, her pussy twitching and leaking juices, the woman wetting herself in an orgasm that seemed to knock her out, her body just overstimulated.

The futa was too sensitive, so she probably had been a virgin, unused to what happened with people who challenged them for their boots. His hands lightly pulled the white leather boots off, holding them up to his eyes, the splotches of seed undoubtedly being able to be washed off, as he put his foot in one of them, feeling the tightness of Winter’s smaller boot size hit him, the heel a little too flat for his aesthetic liking, but the strength of the writer that he’d just fucked into submission for at least a little while was real.

It felt empowering, as her bare-naked feet stood there, her legs spread, his cum leaking out of her asshole and her pussy twitching a little, as he sighed and then gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the freshly-cleaned bathroom, running her a warm bath.

He didn’t want to do this, but she was a futa and he had worked in accordance with the rules.

She stirred awake when he placed her into the bathtub, her eyes fluttering open and looking at him, her hands grabbing the edges of the bath, about to get up. Her cock hardened immediately, as her cheeks flushed.

“Get… get out! I’m- You-“

There was shame in her eyes, as he watched her cover herself.

“I’ll be back next week, same time. I’ll clean your exercise room, because you made a mess. I’m sorry, but you have to produce results, or it’ll be bad for both of us.”

He left her there in the bath, no response given by the woman, who seemed to be contemplating something, perhaps vengeance of some sort, as he started to clean the mess that she’d made, and he had assisted in making.

He rubbed the final spot away before he went for the briefcase that he’d left behind, the laptop still on the table, clearing it away. Winter Schnee stood in the door opening, looking at him with her expression guarded, as he put it away.

“I’ll see you next week, Winter.”

With her boots, he left, his own in his other hand, a sign of his victory over her.

He realized that he’d just forced the issue onto someone when he got home again, realizing that he’d taken the boots of someone who could ruin his life with an accusation, but she definitely had needed the kick in the butt to get to working.

* * *

The next week, at the scheduled time, Winter Schnee opened the door, wearing a sweater and a set of loose jogging pants that fell loosely around her legs. He entered, expecting to find a mess once more, only to stare in amazement at a spotless surface, Winter’s eyes looking at him, before she motioned to the table.

“P-please take a seat. If… If you want. I got tea, y-you do like tea, right?”

Her erection strained against the jogging pants, showing up boldly, unrestrained by anything, her breathing a little heavier, as he sighed quietly, nodding as he sat down.

“Yes, I do. Let’s get to work, shall we?”

Things went well. Cinder would like the changes made to the storyline when he returned back to the office, as Winter went through the changes with him that she’d made to the final document to adjust the flow of the story a little.

“A-and.. and I’ve gotten some inspiration for-for something else. It’s not written yet, b-but… but I’d like you to take a look.”

She seemed to be ready to work with him, as his smile lit up her face, her own smile hesitant. For such a slob of a woman, she was definitely more amenable to work with him.

It helped to be firm with a futa sometimes. Winter wore a nice set of boots now, something a little bit more opulent, her eyes looking at him in hesitation, her eyes looking over him.

“C-can I massage your shoulders, p-please?”

If it had been in another universe, she might have been a stern disciplinarian, but right now, she was being obedient and caring.

“Of course. Thank you.”

She nodded, and her hands worked over his shoulders, the smell of perfume invading his nostrils. Something flowery and sweet, enough to make his nose itch a little.

He supposed that Winter Schnee’s next masterpiece might be released on time after all.

She murmured something in German that sounded like ‘itch lee band dick’, but he wasn’t sure whether she meant anything with that.

She was a bratty woman, but now that she’d been put on the straight path and her boots had been claimed by him, he could see a good cooperation in their future.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	6. Writing a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Schnee's novel needs some work... so she's acting it out with him. A turbid love scene... What joy of joys that he can be there to assist her, right?

**This is commissioned work.**

* * *

Jaune let out a shuddering breath, as he read through several of the new bits in his folder, clearly impressed with how the next novel of Winter Schnee was coming. His cock was currently in Cinder’s mouth, the woman having been given the order to deal with that little issue whilst Emerald sat opposite of him.

“Good, right? I really like how she’s just putting on those bittersweet fantastical yearning elements in the first chapter, as the heroine finds herself in love with a man who demands she become more womanly than her individualist rearing would support.”

Cinder gagged, and Jaune tapped the screen, enlarging another segment, Winter having been almost cordial, polite and sweet if he had to give any sort of thought to it, his body shifting a little as Cinder’s mouth slurped loudly. Being in Cinder’s office gave him time to think, as the woman herself had been ordered to do her best to please him, Emerald not having given her command up so easily, Cinder almost enthusiastic about worshipping his cock. It was a stark change from her uppity, defiant personality when she’d first tried to take his boots, as Cinder’s fingers squeezed his balls, trying to please him.

_ ‘As long as you’re aware that you’re not getting your boots back...’ _

Cinder, as professional as she was in the work setting, just continued to worship his cock, Emerald’s foot rubbing against Cinder’s groin, where a hard cock stood waiting, if he’d guessed it right. Cinder seemed to hum quietly the moment that the pleasure got too much for her to bear, so it was alright.

A new novel, something that had swept Winter Schnee up, which had brought a feeling of guilt to his heart. He had taken her boots, he’d fucked Winter Schnee because she was a slob, and the woman seemed to have taken it in stride. There had been no hint of anything untoward, but the woman’s eyes had glinted dangerously.

“She’s definitely something. She’s been a little more... hmmm...”

Spotless surfaces, a prim and proper appearance, her hair done up in a way that showed that she at least washed it frequently, the smell of perfume...

His hand grabbed Cinder’s head and he pushed her down, Cinder groaning as his seed splattered down her throat, his eyes meeting the smouldering golden ones, Cinder’s eyes closing and the woman swallowing heavily, as she tried to swallow it all, emerging from below the desk, wiping her lips.

“It is not... ah...”

Her erection stood there, her jeans on her ankles, her cock quivering a little, Jaune’s hand grabbing it’s base and then slowly jerking it, her fingers grabbing a hold of his shirt, leaning against him. It was a tense expression on her face, as Cinder gave a panting whine, her hips thrusting against his own, her breathing ragged and weary, as she tried to push against his jerking hand.

“Did you enjoy that squeeze, Cinder?”

A moaned ‘Yess’ came from the futa woman, her pussy leaking already, Emerald paying some attention to Cinder, whilst her fingers typed something into the desktop’s keyboard, her eyes glinting with something as Cinder’s cock throbbed and twitched. Like a needy sigh, Cinder continued to hump against his hand, her tensed buttocks quivering, as she breathed in and out heavily.

“Good, you can get dressed again. Emerald? Has she been a good girl?”

It was a little like keeping a pet, as Cinder got dressed, her cheeks shamefully reddened by the dismissal of her own need, her facial features twisting to something that resembled more humble submission, the ugly boots that Cinder wore not to his taste, a dark brown that wasn’t adorned with a fancy pattern, Emerald looking bemusedly at the sight of Cinder, rubbing her hand over the woman’s groin, cooing softly about her girlfriend needing a man in her life.

“She’s been good. We’re going out for dinner tonight on a date.”

Cinder didn’t comment on it, merely giving a small nod of her head to affirm that it would indeed be the case, her gaze sliding to him for a moment, to ask for permission or something, Emerald giving a small nod of her head, as she let her fingers trail through Cinder’s for a moment, before grabbing the woman’s hands.

Cinder snapped back to attention, the cool look in her eyes returning, as she sat down, the playtime over, and the business back in her mind.

“You are doing well in ensuring that Winter Schnee produces another novel. This will be good for your standing in the company, Arc.”

The woman’s voice was breathy and a little awkward, as Emerald stroked over her groin, teasing her, Cinder allowing her without a word, Jaune’s feet making his boots creak a little, before he went to his desk, getting the case with the laptop and the other things he needed, for a surprise visit to Winter.

He rang the doorbell of Winter’s apartment nearly an hour later, his eyes catching a new nameplate on the door, W. Schnee, perfectly straightened out, a fresh coating of paint on the door, the door opening up and unveiling Winter, who looked a little messy and frumpy, her hair loose, a look of surprise appearing on her face at his sudden appearance.

“Jaune?! Ah, can you wait outside just a moment?”

The door slammed shut, and he could hear the woman bustle, waiting for nearly five minutes before he saw the door open up once more, Winter looking somewhat better, her face showing clearly the signs of having been washed, her hair still a little damp, tied behind her with a loose ponytail.

“I am happy that... that you came for a visit. A surprise, I’m- ah, do you want something to drink?”

She was a lot more courteous nowadays than during their first few meetings, as he was guided to a seat on the table, her eyes going to the sink, starting preparations for some tea, something to drink whilst he was waiting for her, the set of jogging pants that she wore outlining her rear, clearly showing one of her best traits off to him.

He remembered taking her boots, the special place in the cabinet of boots that he’d claimed dusted off and the sensation empowering for him, as a short set of boots was what she wore right now, her eyes looking at him.

“You are someone who inspires me, Jaune... I...”

She hesitated, clearly trying to hint at something, but he wasn’t going to let her wait.

“You’re what?”

A shy expression flitted over her features, the voice, which had been casual and with a lack of care, turning a little more authoritative, like an army sergeant, but more formal.

“I approve of your appearance here, Mister Arc. I will endeavour to work harder, for the glory of my writing career.”

Her hands placed themselves on the tabletop, her eyes meeting his own. Her shirt was rather loose, not like the sweatshirt that she’d worn earlier, something that outlined her cleavage, a thrill of something going through his lower body, as she placed a boot onto the table, letting him look at it for a moment.

“And... and you like boots, yes? I bought these earlier, I’m...”

Her cheeks flushed red, the older woman, perhaps only a few years younger than Cinder, or perhaps the same age, glancing at him. Her erection was pushing outward obscenely, her groin looking like it was packed with heat, her cock throbbing against the jogging pants, the outline of her cock visible, with a dampness in her groin, her cheeks flushed, as her boots lured with their appeal.

“I- I am challenging you for your boots. It... It’s work, for the... for the novel.”

A romance novel, featuring a futa protagonist and her lover, a man who knew how to dazzle her with a smile and a roguish attitude, who pushed her off her high society place, before the man kept on interfering in her life. His name was James Ironblood, and the lady was miss Elsa Dewynter.

“Come, give me those boots. I bet I can w-win them. I’m better than you, and-“

They were good boots, but they didn’t feel very personal. They looked perfect, but there wasn’t that sensation that these were cherished, like Cinder’s boots had been, like Glynda’s boots had been before, the second pair. His mother had said that there was that feeling of rich emotion behind the taking of those boots, but the challenge wasn’t to be denied.

“I accept.”

It wasn’t formal, of course. She didn’t seem to be willing to part with the boots, and this was all for the novel, for what would undoubtedly be hot erotica, something that came with the territory, as she stepped ahead, to the bedroom. She threw open her bedroom door for him, a bed that looked fit for a princess standing there, as she turned around, the jogging pants still obscenely tenting in front of his eyes. She shuddered, watching clearly how he moved. It was strange, but Cinder had grown a lot more obedient since Emerald and he had been sharing her custody. No attempts to take boots had been made, Cinder almost pliant and willing, but the woman’s vicious streak did not diminish much in the professional setting.

“O-okay. I’ve written a script. It’s... it’s for training, f-for... for the novel.”

She bent over, her erection poking forwards, her eyes glinting a little wetly, pleading with him, as her hands pulled out something, a hastily written paper, doodles of little hearts on it, girlish and utterly different from the rather stern face that she sometimes put on.

“F-for you. I’ll... Let me get ready. Y-you weren’t supposed to- to come. I need to prepare, one mom- a moment, please?’

He looked at her and his hand reached for the paper, hoping to get a look at it, before she’d change something about it, her hand tugging it out, her cheeks flushed.

“A d-dress. I’m... You’ll be James for now, and I’m... If- if you win, you can have the boots.”

Her voice was tiny in its own way, as she seemed to exude a shyness, as the writer whose oeuvre had been already taking the world by storm. She was everything that he had wanted to become, someone who had been published, someone beautiful, and currently, she was stripping.

“G-wait for a moment. I’m... I’m getting dressed.”

The boots came off, her pale feet looking delicate and womanly, as she went for a longer dress, pristine white in colour, bright in contrast to the dark blues of the room, the smell of something like a light perfume or something like a herbal oil that hung in the air giving it a cleansing feeling. She looked at him with a questioning look, the tent that showed in her dress showing her desire, as she stepped into her boots again.

“J-James and Dewynter are in the bedroom, and he’s... he’s going to take her brooch. This- this is a love scene, b-but you can take it as a challenge. I’m-“

Her eyes looked down, as she straightened her dress, the cock that had erected making her look like a rather perverted actor, the swell of her breasts making her look like one of those women you saw in a seductress role.

“Just let me read it then...”

She kept the paper out of his eyes, as her cock grew even harder, the wet spot at the front of her dress growing bigger as she seemed to grow even more excited, taking a few deep breaths.

“No, I’m- James is convincing Dewynter that she should be with him, rather than with her family, to- to convince her, by force. It’s not to be gentle, but- but if you make me- If you don’t last through the scene, it’ll be... my win. I- I get your boots and- and another scene.”

This was for her work, for her imagination. If he could help, he would help. It was just aiding her.

His pants were pulled off, the boots put on. Winter got herself onto the bed, flattering herself down, the dress looking like it seemed to wrap snugly around her, as she breathed in.

“J-James? I did not expect you here this swiftly!”

A breathy, eager tone that seemed to belie the look on her face, clearly not too composed, her arms pushing herself up, her eyes pleading with him, as her bust wobbled, obviously not supported by a bra.

“I have come to convince you, Lady Dewynter, to make our affiliation together.”

He tried to imagine the formal talk that Winter would have in the novel, the high society hobnobs that Dewynter and Ironblood hung with speaking in such tones, as Winter got up, her eyes looking at him.

“Jau-  _ James _ , you come here at night, into my bed chambers, for what purpose?”

Her cock throbbed, the spot growing wetter, as he approached the bed, his own cock flopping, not yet aroused to such a level, as her eyes followed it, her gaze never quite looking at him.

“I have come to convince you, Elsa.”

Winter’s eyes looked at him, and Jaune realized that she was trying to stop the nerves from ruining her flow, as he remembered some of the tidbits that he’d heard in the office of some writers speaking their character’s lines aloud, and his hand grabbed hers, Winter whimpering at the touch, but her other hand reaching for his groin.

“They would never agree to this, James. They would not love you, and we are of different classes.”

His cock grew harder, as Winter shifted a little, her boots visibly pulling the bedsheets with them, as the woman spread her legs a little, her pussy wetly glistening, as the smell of her needy sex grew stronger. She was getting into this.

“I will take you then, Elsa. Let not love stand in our way.”

Winter looked at him, as she swallowed, her cock whipping up and down, as her gaze looked at him, her mouth opening, but there were no words that emerged, her lips pressing shut, her eyes closing, trying to keep herself in check. She didn’t act very much like his mom had said futa’s acted, almost girlishly.

_ ‘She’s just trying to get me to help her with her novel.’ _

That was the reasonable explanation, as his hand grabbed her cock, her mouth opening in a deep moan. He’d heard that Winter could have a blistering attitude towards those who annoyed her, but the feeling of her warm cock in his hand was like just any other, his hand slowly jerking her cock, her mouth uttering another sound of happy contentment.

“Ah, Jau-  _ James _ .”

She seemed to lose control, pre-cum drooling from the head, his hand gripping it, before she shook herself.

“You must take me, Mister Ironblood. I will not surrender to the likes of  _ you _ .”

Jaune’s hand worked her penis, stroking over the sensitive underside, Winter’s moans and gasps louder, as her hips thrust against his hand, trying to get more pleasure out of the touches, the hard erection and the wet pussy below it looking like they were on the verge of coming, Winter’s gasps, her dress bunching up a little, her pale skin visible as she thrust up against him.

“You will. I will take everything that you own.”

A low ‘uhuh’ came from Winter’s mouth, clearly trying to respond to him in kind, her eyes rolling back for a moment as she came, thick globs of seed shot into the air, ropes of it landing onto the bed, her mouth uttering a bestial cry of lust, her cock pulsing with that ejaculate, her pussy leaking.

“I won’t- Just fuck me, Jaune- James. I won’t give in to you!”

He could see that she was on the verge of getting too into things, forgetting for a moment that it was supposed to be playing out a scene, as his cock rose up, and he seized her locks with his left, whilst he supported himself against the wall.

“Worship it, Elsa.”

Her mouth was warm, his boots visible as he braced himself, half-leaned over the woman, the bed creaking a little as she seemed to be possessed with the urge to do as he asked, just like Cinder did nowadays, once the defiance had been fucked out of her. A good and well-trained Futa could be like that, his mom had said, willing to please the one who had taken their boots and earned their respect.

His cock grew harder, as he wiggled his toes in his boots, feeling the warmth of Winter’s mouth, her lips pulling away.

“Such a foul hard rod, Mister Ironblood, I cannot deny its wicked need. Like a spear from darkness, it shall not be the one to make me bleed.”

Confidence, something that showed that she was getting into things, her tongue dancing a delicate jig over the fleshy shaft and the sensitive head, as he grew harder, her boots not much on his mind, as Winter’s mouth delved down, her throat wrapping around his cockhead, before she pulled away, his erection standing there.

“Are you soothed now, to take what is not yours to take, James? Are you to ravish me, as we witnessed the pale lady below the great lakes?”

Something for the next chapter of the book, hinting at the backstory of Ironblood and his lady, as his cock brushed against her nose, her chest stained with saliva, as her hot breath touched over it.

“I am now soothed, Else. It is time for me to take what you have for me, as a man rightfully should be.”

He wasn’t sure whether it was the proper line, because she hadn’t shown him the paper, but it was a scene where the man was supposed to take control, Winter acting as the lady who resisted, so it would be proper.

Winter gently pushed him back, her nose brushing against his balls, as her words were muffled by the kiss that she delivered onto his ballsack, a sign of supplication for a futa. It was a love story between a futa and a man, so it would make sense for her to resist, but not to be too stubborn.

Her pussy waited for him, Winter’s head turning to the side.

“There’s a condom in the nightstand, well... there’s a pack of it.”

Winter spoke, and Jaune felt a small stab of something that might be jealousy pop up. Winter must be active with other people, or perhaps a girlfriend, but there wasn’t any reason for her to demand that he be intimate with her like this.

He got off the bed and checked the nightstand, the alarm clock’s LED telling him that it was only twelve in the daytime, Winter’s arms wrapping around him from behind, her head laying against his chest.

“The third drawer, I... I ordered them.”

He found a brand new pack, next to a bottle of lube that hadn’t been opened yet, Winter no doubt not having invited her partner over, as he felt her rub her head against his back, her hands grabbing his cock.

“Sorry, I should have prepared better.”

It was okay, if she had suddenly gotten inspiration, he wouldn’t deny her. The condom slipped over his shaft easily, as he rubbed the lube onto the sensitive meat, turning to Winter again and finding her rolling back onto her back, her pussy standing there on display before his eyes, her lips whetted by her tongue.

“James, I won’t let your savage cock ravish me. I will not give in, you hear? I will not be your woman, I am-“

He saw her beckon for him to come closer, and he guessed that that meant that it was his turn to push himself into her. The writer held the control over the scene, but he was going to earn a new set of boots from Winter for managing to last through this, as his cockhead rubbed against her pussy, her tongue licking over her lips.

“You will be my woman.”

His cock shoved into her pussy like an invading pistoning spear, her mouth opening, eyes going wide as she seemed to tremble, her lips parting in an echoing ‘ahhhyahhhh’ sound, as her legs wrapped around him. With the dress, she looked like the lady herself, her boots rubbing against his back, as she seemed to flush.

“Fuck me, you bastard. Come on, fuck me, train me into what you want to be.”

It didn’t seem like she was following the script, but the pleasure that she gave him was wet, hot and tight, her lips pressing against his ear, groaning into his ears, as he pushed himself into that smooth rhythm of thrusts, her mouth uttering small gasps and moans, as her hands wrapped around him, and his lips pressed against his neck.

“I won’t let you take me, James. Take me like a woman, and I will resist. I am still Elsa Dewynter, I am- ah, ah... it feels good, but I’m...”

She didn’t seem to be responding in the way that an actor should, but her teeth bit down on his neck, nibbling on the flesh, her breathing ragged as he thrust into her. Her voice shifted to German, her mother language it seemed, something uttered with a breathy ‘lima dich’ as she clenched and tensed around his hard cock, feeling how her futa cock bounced listlessly, erect and pressed between the two of them.

“You’re my woman, Elsa.”

He tried to stick to the scene, where James Ironblood could take the woman for his own, as Winter’s lip was ground under her teeth, the woman biting down, another orgasm going through her. She was much more sensitive than Cinder was.

“I won’t. Think of the family, of what they would want for me. I’m a woman of status, I won’t be... ah. It’s good, it’s so good, Jaune. Own me, come on, fuck me.”

She lost her acumen for the role, slipping into the woman that he’d fucked earlier in the weeks, aware of how close he was, his cock hard, ready to push out another load into the condom, Winter’s mouth whorishly moaning, as she continued to push against him, her arms wrapping around him and keeping him tight, her mouth uttering things in his ear in her native German, her accent not even visible in her English, as he felt the edge be crossed, his seed shooting into the condom, rather than into Winter’s pussy, the cock that was sandwiched between the two of them twitching, erupting with seed that splattered over their skin, her teeth biting down on his neck.

“I... ah- wh... Hmm... don’t accept the terms.”

She looked sweaty, messy and without any sort of repose, her skin glistening with sweat, her eyes looking at him with a look that would be intimidating if she had been in any sort of military function, her eyes heady and with that hint of something that continued to burn in her eyes, her fingers grabbing a hold of him.

“I need to- hm-ahh... You won’t get these boots. You...”

The fire in her eyes was lit, as she pushed him away, her cock laying limply against her stomach. A whisper from her lips, as she tried to hold on, his cock pulling out of her pussy, the condom filled with his seed. He knew that he should keep to the bargain, the boots she wore still an enticing sight, but her fingers just went for his sides, her eyes glinting angrily at him.

“C-change condoms and put it in again, James. I’m- Ah, Jaune?”

His hand tugged the condom off and he emptied it over her face, smearing his seed onto her facial features, knowing that it would work to ensure better compliance from the futa. Their pride was their pride, and the boot on her left foot was tugged off, as he placed it on his foot. It wasn’t a great fit, but she didn’t seem to be so concerned about them as Cinder had been, her hands brushing over him. She wasn’t shy or hesitant anymore, her fingers dancing over his skin, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip.

“Y-you’ve taken one boot- no,  _ broach _ , James, but I will make sure that you don’t take the other. It is an heirloom of my mother.”

It was acting again, as he pulled a condom out of the package and slipped it on, his cock growing harder again, as Winter spread her pussy lips for him, her cock slowly growing erect again. It was a behaviour that looked better for a natural-born woman, rather than a futa, but he supposed it was for the acting. Surely she couldn’t be having such feelings for him.

He slid into her depths, her mouth uttering a long moan as he did, the condom feeling tighter, as she clenched. There was sensitivity in her as she seemed to be entranced, forgetting her lines or whatever thought she had, as he pumped into her, taking her like he’d taken Cinder, domineering her, as the scene demanded. Lady Dewynter would need to be taught a lesson, or so she’d told him, and his cock was hard inside her. Winter’s hair was loose as she yelped, moaned and squealed under him, her legs trying to lock him in, his thrusts making her body bounce, breasts wobbling, clearly a size bigger than Cinder’s, his balls grinding against her buttocks, as he thrust himself into her, grunting and groaning, her fingernails digging into his skin as he was pushed to love her, to cherish her, to be with her for a re-enactment of the scene she had in her mind.

“Jaune, Jaune, oh god, Jaune.”

His name, rather than James. He would correct her, but the energy faded from his limbs, his breathing exploding harshly from his mouth, a guttural sound that continued to echo from his mouth like a bellow, as she clenched tightly and then orgasmed, her mouth pressing against his own, heedless of the sticky slimy load on her face, a messy expression on her features, as she just twitched and trembled, the heady smell of sperm growing intense in the room, as she slowly began to reach that height once more, trembling and pulsating with that intense need in her groin, her belly lit up with the flame of desire, as her eyes closed and she relaxed.

“You have... You have won, Jaune. Can I... Can I get you off?”

She looked at him with a questioning look, his cock still buried inside her, his blonde hair falling down into sight. He might need to go and get himself a haircut, if he had the time, being so intimately entangled with her.

“Is the scene done?”

She looked away and then turned her gaze back to him with a glint of something shimmering in her eyes. The dress was pulled off and thrown to the side, leaving her fully bare, her eyes looking him over.

“I think we are, but we should head to the showers, Mister Arc. I am... I am dirty.”

He pulled out of her and tugged the condom off, his cock slowly growing flaccid, as she guided him to the bathroom, which was remarkably spotless, for such a slob-like way of living. Her eyes glinted with something as she let her gaze slide over his form, pressing her body against him from behind, his balls feeling her hard cock press against them.

He felt fear, as he’d shown his back to her, only to feel her rub herself against him, her sound of contentment clear, as she pushed him to the glass door of the shower.

“Go shower first, I’ll set my boots properly for you. You’ve... you’ve earned them.”

There was a question in his mind that wasn’t uttered yet, as she set her single boot down on the bathroom rug, the other one pulled off with a gentle touch, as she worked without any sort of hint of displeasure to make sure that he was ready to take the shower.

As he washed, he let his eyes close and absorb what he’d done with Winter. A challenge had been levelled, an aggressive one, demanding that he joust with her for the work done for the book she was creating, her boots now his. No futa would dare to steal his boot after he’d conquered them, not when there had been an understanding reached in time. It was not the burden that he’d thought it would be, knowing well how Cinder responded. Defiance had been fucked out of her, and Winter seemed to be on an easier track, albeit a little shy still.

“I... I laid your clothing out, f-for you to wear. Can I get in?”

Her womanly voice, a flash of worry in it that faded after an instant, as he emerged, her hands holding a towel.

“I’m sorry.”

She whispered quietly, before she entered the shower, the steam hiding her features, her hair clinging to her face as he caught sight of her getting under the spray. He reached and grabbed her cock, giving it a slow jerk, something to make her feel just a touch better. Every futa liked it when they were given attention, even with this sudden melancholy coming over her.

“I’ll get ready for the next part of the novel, don’t worry, just enjoy the shower.”

Smiling made her look much more attractive, he noticed, as he stepped back, hearing the soft moans coming from her as she hunched over, touching herself, masturbating to the thought of something, undoubtedly to do with whatever partner Winter had been trying to go after. He dressed without hurry, the moans of ‘John’ coming from the shower, growing louder.

He settled down into the seat, pulling up the document and then checking the annotations, the door opening and then shutting, before he noticed that it hadn’t been the bathroom door.

“Who the  _ hell _ are you?”

A snooty, somewhat bossy voice came from the door opening, a pale-haired beauty standing there in the door opening, her lips pressed tightly together as he adjusted his shirt just a little to remain proper.

“Ah, my name is Jaune Arc, I am with-“

The young woman marched forwards, grabbing his shirt and looking down at him.

“You’re in my sister’s apartment, with my sister nowhere to be found! You’re up to something, undoubtedly! She’s a wonderful person, and I won’t-“

The bathroom door opened and Winter emerged, wearing a bathrobe that hid most of her body from view, his eyes going to her apparent relative.

“Weiss Eliza Schnee! You will _ not _ harass the publishing agent who has been kind enough to come here and wait whilst I took a shower!”

The strict authoritative voice that Winter Schnee used was loud in the air, as Winter moved with a swift pace, her teeth bared in a near-snarl, her gaze watching her younger sister, if he’d heard her right.

“But Winter, he’s-“

Winter looked at her sister.

“Apologize,  _ now _ , Weiss. He’s a young man who is helping me with the novel.”

There was no sighting of the shy and hesitating Winter Schnee, her eyes blazing as she regarded her younger sister, who turned to him.

“I... I apologize, perhaps I was a touch hasty with my judgement. My sister does not often allow company around her apartment, and our mother is not... she is not within the country, so she has requested I visit Winter.”

There was a pause as Weiss seemed to make an honest apology, Jaune’s eyes going to the attire that the young woman wore, her white shirt and small skirt just popping to his eyes, the long boots that covered her legs to the ankle, an elegant trim of snowflakes slowly worked from the seams down to the tip, a silver snowflake worked as the buckle, fitting the elegant feet of the younger sister of Winter well.

“Weiss? Sincerity is rewarded.”

It was a request, phrased as an order, Winter’s strictness showing, as her bathrobe covered her skin, her hair still wrapped in a towel, her curves below the bathrobe clearly visible, as Weiss looked away.

“Okay, I was  _ hasty _ , alright? Sorry, I’m just, bah, Winter why would you care for a man like this? He looks like a dweeb! He’s wearing ugly boots too!”

Anger came to him at the insult to his own boots, given to him by his mother, the ones that felt comfortable and pleasant around his feet.

_ “Weiss!” _

Weiss frowned at him, clearly not happy with his presence in her sister’s apartment. He shut the laptop down and went to put it in the case, Winter looking strict and very business-like, a change from how she appeared to him, much more with an air of seriousness that came there.

“I will be with you again next week, Winter. I look forward to seeing what you’ve written, hopefully without any sort of interruptions.”

Winter nodded, her expression serious and without any great humour in her eyes.

“I’ll have another chapter or two written, Mister Arc. My sister will not interfere with us again. It would have been a different story if it was Miss Fall.”

He glanced at Weiss, who looked annoyed at being excluded from the conversation, but that wasn’t something that he worried about, as he walked out of the apartment.

“We  _ both _ know how to be courteous, Weiss! I have to  _ work _ and discuss my work with others.”

The voice of the younger sister spoke up.

“But Winter, you are already working so hard, it can’t be that you should let such a- such a scraggly man in your apartment whilst you take a shower! What if he takes advantage of you?!”

The response Winter gave was cut off, but she laughed, apparently amused by that.

Later that night, he got a message from Winter.

* * *

_ Mr Arc, _

_ My sincere apologies for my younger sister’s intrusion. She has been instructed thoroughly to not harass you in any capacity. Once more, my sincere apologies for how it went. The scene with James and Elsa went as expected, and I have added it to the document in the server, for you to read through. Thank you for working with me, I have had good experiences with your direct style of guidance. _

_ May I suggest that the younger sister of Lady Dewynter be added to the conquest? A fiery soul, wrapped within a shell of insecurities about her somewhat lacking figure... It might prove to be an interesting side-plot, for James Ironblood to be giving her some of his guidance and attention. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Winter Elsa Schnee. _

* * *

He started to type, aware that the novel might want a deuteragonist, the role of the younger sister only hinted at in the chapters that he received in the document, but it would suit the novel, with James Ironblood starting to engage with the members of the family.

* * *

_ Miss Schnee, _

_ She was under the impression that I was some invader onto your privacy, so it is understandable, I have seven sisters myself. I know what it’s like to see your sisters date with others and just have that feeling of unease. _

_ It would be something worth discussing during our next meeting. _

_ With best regards, _

_ Jaune Arc _

* * *

His phone beeped, the message received, his phone turned to face him, seeing the picture load. An erotic shot of Cinder, her futa cock standing erect within her lingerie, the smouldering expression on her face showing clearly that she was in an excited mood, her eyes peering at the camera, a smouldering expression on her face, Emerald’s reflection visible in the reflection of one of the pictures that hung on the wall.

**See you tomorrow, Arc.**

A poignant detail was that she wore no boots or any kind of shoe-wear, as another picture, Cinder bending over and showing her sex to him, was sent, Emerald’s finger actually in the screen by accident.

**I demand results...**

A third picture loaded, with Cinder’s fingers knuckle-deep in her pussy, her cock engorged, Emerald’s hand stroking it apparently, the shaky image visibly portraying the situation as it was.

**Otherwise I will be upset.**

Futas were weird, he guessed, but this was definitely something that he enjoyed.

_ ‘Let’s put on her boots.’ _

He wanted to feel the sensation of what it had been like to conquer Cinder, to take her boots away and to make her humbled.

It always paid off to enjoy the memories of making your mark on an uppity Futa’s boots.

His mom always said that a futa needed a strict owner to take control.

He thought of his mother for a moment, before he focused on Cinder, aware that his cock was growing harder.

Cinder was getting daring... Perhaps he should put her back in her place?

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	7. The care for your Cinder Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a futa goes and turns right back to her wicked ways, without the boots to back up her claim...
> 
> Well, Jaune's going to make sure that Cinder was put right back in her place, through hook or crook or fuck.

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

Jaune’s eyes caught sight of the look on Winter’s face as he approached, the coffee cup in front of her smoking with the smoky vapours of the freshly brewed coffee, a cup in front of the space in front of her, her eyes glinting with something that made him shiver with the expressive eyes giving a little twinkle as he sat down.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Jaune.”

A breathy, sensual voice, as he could feel her boot against his own, the creak of leather making him look down. She wore a very nice set of white boots, decorated with a buckle that had been worked with golden and silver trim, her fingers tapping against the cup, as she smiled.

“And I’ve finished the manuscript, I’m… I’m sorry for Weiss.”

Winter looked genuinely regretful for that, knowing that her sister had been a brat, spoiled and wishful for something that had been not hers to give. It had been anger from Winter, a sternness that he had seen from her that was absent with him, as Winter’s boot slowly made its way up.

“It’s okay, a sister might just hold different opinions. I’m happy that you two aren’t arguing.”

He was happy for that, as well as somewhat aroused right now by the boot making its way up his leg, Winter shifting a little, leaning against the table, as he felt the toe of her boot press against his knee, feeling how she teased him, her cheeks looking a little rosy, as his hand reached, feeling the knee-height boots under his fingers soft, the leather making a delightful springy sensation, as he pushed her heel against his groin, where she could feel the warmth of his cock and balls, leaving her foot there.

She turned red, looking down at him, her cheeks reddening.

“I’m sorry, I should have… I shouldn’t have been- I could have told her to go and leave, we were- we were busy.”

He laid his hand on her own, his foot raising and pressing against her own groin, adding the power that he held over her to the equation. She was getting teased right back in the same manner, as his tongue slid over his lips.

“It’s okay, Winter. You’re done with your novel, so I’m happy to hear that. You’ve got a gift.”

She turned a dark pink in the cheeks, her eyes looking away from him, her smile a little more radiant than before, clearly not quite thinking about how things were to be solved yet, her gaze resting on his hand holding hers.

“No, you’re… You’re the gift. I’m… I’m just someone who likes writing some things, I’m not… you are-“

She faltered, looking at him with her eyes darkly clouded with emotion, her expression glancing to his side, clearly making no allusion to her feelings on the subject of having been unmotivated. His booted foot pressed down on her groin to remind her that he was still aware, as he smiled.

“I’m glad that you like my position as your assistant.”

Winter closed her eyes, her cheeks red.

“My sister… she’s coming over again in a few weeks, I’m not sure- but- but would you like to eat dinner at my place, to- to get to know her?”

He didn’t really want to meet the bossy girl again, but the dinner would be a good teambuilding exercise for Winter, as her hand lightly squeezed on his own, a smile on her lips lingering, as she inhaled slowly, trying to keep herself under control, as calm as a still frozen lake.

“I’d love to. You’re someone I enjoy spending time with, Winter.”

She nodded eagerly, the smile breaking out on her face as she opened her eyes again, sharp blue meeting his own.

“I’ll- I’ll make sure to make it a good dinner. It’s not- my father never really cared, and mother is always drunk, so it’s been my sister and myself, with our younger brother being much like our father.”

He rubbed over her hand, smiling encouragingly.

“I’ve got seven sisters, a father who isn’t around very often and a mom who likes to make sure that everyone I meet is vetted properly. Heh… She’d like you.”

Winter turned red, as he’d unintentionally flirted with her. They’d had sex, but was that enough to be in a relationship? Emerald and Cinder were in a relationship, he knew.

Cinder should be waiting for him at a meeting, as it was Friday right now, with the start of the weekend.

_‘They invited me for dinner.’_

Winter’s relieved smile was like a blazing charm in the dark night, her eyes lighting up with that smile lasting, as her tongue slid over her lips.

“I’m- I won’t make you feel bad, Jaune. You’re someone who inspires me. I’ll get to work on- on something. James Ironblood isn’t done with Lady Dewynter yet.”

He could count on Winter to be efficient and willing to work on something without reservation, her eyes lit up with that simple happiness that continued to shimmer within her eyes.

“I know, Winter. You’re great.”

She got up, the coffee cup nearly spilling as her breast pushed against it, her hand laid on his shoulder.

“Thank you. I should… I should get going. I need a trip to the bathroom, to-“

A wet stain on her jeans was definitely the effect of his booted foot against her sensitive cock, something that seemed to have been too much for the woman. Her hair was swept back as she departed, as he waited for her, taking a sip from his coffee. He’d naturally teased her back, reciprocated her invitation with one of his own. Mom had said that a futa had to be shown where they had their place, who the one was that owned their boots.

_‘She felt good… That’s good to see.’_

It wouldn’t be a bad thing to do something with Winter again, if she wanted to. He wouldn’t force her to, but she definitely would be given attention. Futas always wanted attention, mom had said, and she’d demonstrated that often enough, barking at his sisters for not listening properly to her.

Winter’s lingering touch and soft smile were enough to make him smile as well, his hand brushing against her own.

“I’ll talk with Cinder about it, and we’ll have a response for you soon.”

Work had to be done, after all.

* * *

He caught sight of Cinder emerging from her office, Emerald smiling faintly as she followed behind her girlfriend, her cheek a little red where Cinder had been kissing it, her eyes looking at him, as Cinder fixed him with a look.

“In my office, Arc. We need to talk about Schnee.”

Emerald looked at her, before Cinder gave her a quick flirtatious kiss to the cheek, smiling with a little more confidence than he’d seen on her face over the past few days, remembering his mother’s words, watching Cinder’s smug expression slip to something a little bit less open about the true intentions that lurked behind those golden eyes.

“Sustrai, come with me. You’re involved too.”

In the office, Cinder sat down in her seat, yet her body language did not show the proper presence for one who had been claimed. Cinder’s erection was pushing a bulge out in her pants, the woman’s eyes not lingering on him for too long, her feet clad within a set of dirty-brown boots, the working not as opulent as her original pair, yet pretty in their own way.

“So, this looks fine to me. Good job.”

It was a week-day, so Cinder and he couldn’t have fun, as it would interrupt work too much, but he let his eyes feast on Cinder’s sexy body, whilst Cinder’s eyes looked at Emerald, brushing her hand over Emerald’s, clearly touching her in a way to keep her attention on her, a selfish, smug expression on her face, her eyes glinting with that hint of deviousness, her tongue sliding over her lips as she seemed to recall something arousing.

“How about you two come over for dinner? I think this deserves a treat, but hmm…”

He made a show of looking thoughtful, Cinder’s mouth opening and a low ‘ahh’ coming from her lips. Emerald was acting too much like a submissive futa-slave than the girlfriend, whilst Cinder seemed to be regaining some of her previous zest.

That wouldn’t do.

The dinner the next evening was something not too fancy, Jaune well-aware of what would have to be done to re-establish himself as the dominant one in this relationship. His cock already was as hard as it could be, Cinder’s pretty red dress fitting her well, whilst Emerald looked gorgeous in her own dark blue dress, her green hair perfectly arranged, as Cinder looked like she was ready to ravish him.

_‘You’re going to try something, aren’t you?’_

Futa’s often resisted their fate, unless the one who had taken their boots had properly put them in their place. His gaze locked with Cinder’s, the takeout already having been delivered before the two of them had arrived, the preparations that he’d done the day the day before giving him certainty that he’d be able to make Cinder obey him.

His hand grabbed a hold of hers and he pushed it between his legs, rubbing it over his bulge in a show of dominance, Cinder not resisting overly much, but her hand remained where it was, her tongue sliding over her lips, her eyes closing as she exhaled, looking at him.

“I’m happy to be here, Jaune.”

A lie, with how she presented herself. That erection was rubbing against her dress, the smell of Cinder’s perfume growing stronger, as Emerald smiled sweetly at him, his gaze following her.

“Can I get Cinder her boots back? There’s… there’s something I’ve been wanting to try. She’s been a good girl, hasn’t she?”

A lie, undoubtedly influenced by Cinder’s own infatuation with her boots, his erection pushing against her hand, Cinder’s motions not stopping, but his own not quite ceasing, her tongue sliding over her lips in a sensual way.

Cinder would do anything to get her boots back, and he knew that she was not going to stop the assault until Emerald and himself had paid for the indignation. That was why he was going to crush her hopes and dreams so she would’t be able to get up from the low spot he’d force her into.

“Here, let me take care of that for you, Jaune.”

Cinder slid under the table, the sound of the zipper opening and the warmth of her lips already working around his shaft, her knees rubbing against his boots, the pleasant feeling of the warm leather against his feet giving him the strength to keep on going, his hands tangling within her hair, bringing her head down low and letting her choke on his cock loudly, his balls rubbing against her chin, her head slowly rolled a little, his cock scraping against the insides of her tender mouth.

“Food first, Cinder… I like that you’re so eager to get something done. You’re going to be a great girlfriend for Emerald, sweetie.”

Cinder hated cutesy words like that, but he used it, the blazing flame in those eyes showing her defiance, as she got up and he gave her a generous helping of Kung Foo Yong Hai’s best noodles, the smell heavy in the air, as they continued without further stress on their night’s program, Cinder’s legs sticking in the boots that he’d won off her, the replacement ones, the first ones that he’d obtained having been locked away securely within a locker at the train station, a place far enough away from the house that he’d be able to do something in the case she went and broke loose.

“Emerald, why don’t you start, whilst I put on these boots?”

The order was reversed. Emerald should order Cinder to start with warming him up, Emerald’s lips sliding over the underside of his cock, her chocolate-coloured nose contrasting his shaft, as her tongue slid over the sensitive meat, his cock growing even harder, his eyes closing as Emerald seemed to get the right rhythm, hearing the creak of Cinder’s boots, opening his eyes and seeing her erection standing there, Emerald’s mouth bobbing up and down on his cock.

It felt good, he wouldn’t deny that. It felt great, actually, but he knew that it was just what he seemed to have wanted years before, when he’d thought about having as much love as mom had. His cock hardened at the thought of his mother, seeing Cinder standing there, her cock hard, her eyes looking into his own, as she’d try to go for him again, her hand reaching, and her attempt at trying to push herself into him, Emerald complicit with the attempt, her teeth grazing over the head of his cock. A willing slave for Cinder’s cock, which stood erect and throbbing. 

Cinder wore her boots, yet he was prepared. A smile on his lips, as he beckoned Cinder over. 

“Help her out, Cinder.”

A command for Cinder to follow, the woman looking at him scornfully, as her hands laid on his thighs, groping over his balls, her eyes balefully glaring at him. She was not confident enough yet that she would be able to defeat him, to take his boots. 

He spread his legs a little, his cock standing obscenely hard before her face, before Emerald’s lips wrapped around the head again, taking the lead, Cinder’s tongue joining her, slowly tracing over the sensitive flesh. 

She would try something later, he knew. It would be something that he would not expect, with Emerald convinced that it was the right reason. 

“Emerald, could you get something from the kitchen? It’s a package, I bought it for when you two came here.”

Cinder frowned, her cock hardening even more, quivering and whipping up a little, as her tongue slid down, a trail of saliva, her boots on her feet again, as he got up. His hands grabbed Cinder’s hair, head kept in his hands, as he pressed her face against his balls, his cock throbbing against her lips, his mouth uttering a quiet groan, as he pushed her against the bed, his cock rubbing against her nose. 

“Let’s have sex, Cinder.”

His cock was ready, he’d want to do this now, to make sure that Cinder didn’t get ideas. As she got onto the bed, he pulled out a condom, as she knew very well that he’d always use protection, his eyes looking into her own, her erection as hard as a rock, her cock throbbing, leaking already, his condom-wrapped prick pushing into her sex, the moan loud. 

_‘I don’t trust you.’_

He did not trust her at all, knowing that she would probably wait until he was tuckered out by the weariness from having sex to challenge him for his boots, which would make him lose his boots due to exhaustion. 

“I’ve… got it.”

The chastity belt with a plug, something to keep Cinder from having any chance of getting away with this, as his cock plunged into her, Cinder’s breathy moan coming low as she took his cock deep, her mouth uttering a sweet ululation at the shaft penetrating her, her legs wrapping around him, the boots rubbing against his back, as if wanting him to penetrate her further. 

If he hadn’t seen her devious ploy, he might think that she had grown accustomed to him, but his cock continued to grow harder, his thrusts growing rougher, a groan, Emerald’s lips wrapping around his balls. 

“Come on, Jaune. Give her that orgasm of yours. I’m here to make you feel good too…” 

It was something that he had dreaded, Emerald not playing along, but it would be salvageable. Emerald’s lips wrapped around his balls, the weight of the spunk in his balls making him thrust forward, Emerald’s tongue sliding up and down the sensitive fleshy sack, the testicles teased with the tip of her tongue. 

“I love your balls, Jaune. Don’t you want to make me feel good too, huh? Give Emerald some sugar, honey…”

It was a ploy, and he felt himself grow closer, as Cinder’s eyes showed a flash of triumph. He pulled out, the condom jerked off, his cock sliding into Cinder’s tight vagina, her cock sandwiched between the two of them. 

Cinder stiffened, as he felt her warm depths clench around the cock inside her, his balls still trapped inside Emerald’s eager mouth, serving Cinder, not him. He felt the burning inside his balls, Cinder yelping a little. 

“Jaune? I’m not-” 

He groaned, driving his cock into her roughly, his teeth biting down on her ear. 

“Call me daddy, Cinder.”

Her eyes went wide, as she groaned, his thrusts growing harder, Emerald’s suckling on his balls having the additional benefit of making him even more sensitive. 

“No, no! I don’t want to get pregnant! I still need to make a career, I’m- Your boots, I challenge you for your boots!” 

He hammered into her, his hands pinning her arms above her head, his cock thrusting deeper into her, a guttural groan from his mouth as the smack-plop-smack of his balls smacking wetly against Cinder’s buttocks, the futa below him struggling a little. Emerald was just watching now, not doing a thing.

“Emerald, get him off! I don’t want to be pregnant, I don’t want to- I love you, get him off, please!”

Her pleading roused the beast inside him, his mind already seeing her belly swollen with his children, a futa’s pride shattered at the moment when they’d been defeated by a man, his cock hammering into her sex, the smacks of his balls, the numbing sensation, as he dug his cock deep inside her. 

“Get pregnant with my kids, become a mom.”

He kissed Cinder’s mouth to silence her commands for Emerald, his balls twitching and hosing down a load of spunk into Cinder’s pussy, Cinder thrashing against him, trying to push him off, yet not succeeding. Her boots were his, as he felt his orgasm ebb, the warmth of her pussy wrapped around his cock, his body rising once more, gazing down at her. 

“You’re going to be pregnant with my baby.”

His cock was slowly growing limp inside her, his hand jerking off one of her boots, a first surrender for her, as he pulled out, smouldering angry eyes looking at him, a wet mess on her chest, her cock having orgasmed in the interim, a slimy trail from her cock up to her tits, his cock slowly hardening again.

“You did nothing, Emerald. I’m-” 

His cock started to thrust again, packing the spunk into her, her body quivering, letting her feel the pleasure and the pain mingle together. He had to break her now, or she’d get it in her mind that she could resist him. 

Emerald did nothing, the chastity belt still within her hands, something for Cinder to wear when she would be finally given the next load, his cock thrusting into her, his groans in her ear, as she tried to struggle, the tears coming from her eyes. 

“You’re not supposed to resist me, you asshole! It’s all because of you that I lost my boots!”

His hard cock pumped harder, Cinder’s body thrashing with every thrust he gave, trying to do his best to make her feel that shame, to humiliate her, make her into a breeder. She had insulted his mother, calling her a breeder, and that had spurred his mother on to break Cinder, to teach her not to rebel… But he’d have to do his own training of Cinder, it seemed. His cock felt like it was starting to heat up, the next load already brewing in his balls.

He was going to cum inside Cinder again. He was going to put a second load inside her, to give her the child that would damn her status in the eyes of a futa. Barefoot and pregnant was a slur, to those Futa who got dominated and knocked up by someone. 

“Fuck you! I nearly had you, and then you’d be the slave that I’d be able to use to get that promotion, and that fucking bitch of a mother too!” 

She wasn’t going to be obedient, so he didn’t spare her the pleasures of the flesh, his cock pounding deeper into her, methodical thrusts, a low guttural groaning sound that came with every pump of his hips, his cock about to fire, as he imagined taking on his mother, Cinder trying to force him off.

“Get ready to call me daddy, Cinder.”

The low rumble from his throat as he filled her up further, that raw anger in her eyes as his cock just came, pumping her full of spunk, Emerald’s face coming suddenly up to her and kissing her. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be a great team, Cinder. If it’s his, I don’t mind.”

Cinder groaned. 

“Fuck you and fuck him! I was going to take my boots back and dump you, you stupid bitch! I’m- You haven’t won yet, Arc!”

He grabbed the chastity belt, his fingers finding the plug and pushing it deeper into Cinder’s sex, Cinder’s eyes widening, as he pushed the belt into place, her mouth opening and a pathetic whine coming from those lips of hers, as he smiled, the lock clicked shut. She was weak to such pleasure, especially after two creampies, but she was now locked within chastity, with her cock pushed into a ring that would allow her to grow erect, but her pussy locked up. 

A breeding harness, for those futas who did not stop to think about the consequences, who needed to be taught that they were nothing but breeding meat. 

He had taken the infertility pill, a medication that could neutralize his sperm for a day, something to pound home to Cinder’s stubborn mind that resistance was futile, his cock growing slowly harder, Cinder groaning, as she tried to tug the chastity belt off, but her strength wasn’t enough. 

“You’ll make sure that Cinder doesn’t harm the baby, will you? Cinder? Ask your baby daddy whether he’d like a blowjob… you’re a good girl if you obey, you know?”

He could see the arrogance within her eyes, as she hissed at him, but tears welled up as she tried to pull the belt off, tried to pull the strong belt’s leather off, unable to do so, nor able to risk her flawless skin. 

“Say it… ‘Daddy, do you want a blowjob?’”

Anger and frustration, as she groaned, trying to tug at the belt, trying to pull it away. 

“Fuck you! I’m- You won’t get away with this, jaune. I’m-” 

He pressed her down against the bed, his hand around her throat, choking her air off.

“You’re going to be fucked every day, Cinder. I’m going to breed you, because you’re a _bitch_.” 

His cock hardened and he pressed her face against his sweaty balls, covered in a mixture of her girlish spunk and his own, messily rubbing the head against his groin. 

“You’re nothing without your boots.” 

A tug and she was boot-less, and he flipped her over, looking at the pucker that laid there. Cinder’s weak spot. He was balls-deep in her ass a moment later, her moan loud in the air, her guttural sound louder than he’d anticipated, as he put force behind his thrusts, his breathing gasping in her ear. 

“Ask your daddy to fuck your ass harder, Cinder… because I’m going to cum inside you until you are pregnant.” 

She gasped and moaned, as Cinder’s butt was fucked, his cock ramming into her without mercy or regret. An unwilling futa needed to be given the option to submit, and this was the best way. 

* * *

He pushed open the door to the office, finding Cinder about to take a pill, her body stiffening a little, as she seemed to be about ready to take it, his hand grabbing the glass of water and taking the pill from her frozen hands, before he drank the glass of water and put the pill in his pocket. 

“On the desk, Cinder.”

She didn’t do that, so he assisted. With a smack, her body laid on the desk, the key turned in the lock and her pussy unveiled. His cock was already hard, condomless and sliding into her, a moan from her lips, against her will, her head whipping back and forth. 

“Damn you, I’m-” 

He was balls-deep inside her, her moan loud in the air, as his cock slowly pulled back, her shuddering breath loud as she took it.

“Call me daddy. I’m breeding you.”

A hiss from her lips, as her eyes looked into his own, defiance in them, as he pumped into her, a slurping, throbbing, hot pussy wrapping around him, as her face made interesting faces, as she gasped as he came, his spunk washing her pussy out, coating the womb without even caring for the results. He was sterile for now thanks to the pill, but Cinder did not know that. 

“Get pregnant.”

The words were like a smack in the face as he locked her pussy up again, the cum stoppered with the plug, her pussy now filled with his cream, her eyes teary, as she bit her lower lip. 

“Don’t do that again, Cinder.”

She would, he knew. That’s why he had Emerald on-duty, making sure that he knew when Cinder did anything out of the ordinary. There would be no sudden contraceptive pills popped and the plan abandoned. Cinder would be broken, meek and submissive. 

He let her body lay there, pulling his pants up, patting her head.

“Be a good mother.”

She gave an angry sound as he patted her head like a _toy_ , a _pet_ , a futa that had been broken in. 

“Never, I’m…” 

He shut the door after going through her bag and her desk. Nothing was found, Cinder’s angry eyes looking at him, the bitterness and the need for her boots back showing clearly that she was not happy with him.

 _‘I’m going to make you submissive.’_

Mom said that there would be no quarter, no forgiveness, no respite for a futa that tried to rise up against her betters.

He’d make sure that she wouldn’t get away with dominating Emerald and trying to go for his boots.

* * *

“Fuck… fuck you. I’m…”

Tears from Cinder, a plea, her pussy clenching around his cock as he rammed himself into her, the sixth creampie of the day, his cock raw, the fourth day. Cinder had been staying at his place, just so she wouldn’t be getting any ideas. A hard cock in the morning and a balls-deep raw fuck before bed, so she’d wake up with his cum inside her. A pill popped every morning, so he wouldn’t get her pregnant for real. 

Resistance was fading, he could tell. There was no longer that fire, as she moaned like a needy whore, her cock sensitive, leaking goopy white sperm down into the toilet after he’d locked her pussy down once more. 

“Daddy, that’s who I am. I’m breeding you so you won’t be going to stray anymore.”

She hadn’t called him daddy yet, so he would pull the final gambit, as he rubbed her cheek with his arms.

“Let’s go to bed.” 

She was the little spoon, his cock hard against her butt, his boots carefully locked in storage, somewhere where she wouldn’t be able to get them easily, retrieved every day for wearing to work. 

“I hate you.” 

He rubbed over her stomach and he could hear a little sob. 

“You’re mine. You’ll be a mom.” 

A sob, as she ground her rump against his groin, a moan from her lips, treacherous and without compare. 

“I’m not ready to be a mom. I’m…” 

He shoved his cock in her ass and she moaned again, pushing her on her front and just ramming his cock into her, the groans and moans, the whimper that she gave louder, as she trembled.

“I’m not really to be a mommy yet, I’m- I… I’m-”

He blew his load inside her butt and Cinder came, moaning like a bitch, Jaune waking up the next morning on top of Cinder. His cock was still buried inside her ass, and he took a quick shower, before he dragged her into it and rinsed her sex, making sure to get the old spunk out and then stopping her up with his cock, Cinder’s moan loud. If he didn’t wash her out, she might get an infection, but a fresh batch would be a lot easier for her to accept. 

“Get pregnant.” 

She toweled him off, her cock limply laying against her thigh, half-flaccid, her eyes looking at him, as the chastity belt kept her pussy locked away. 

“I… Can I please get a morning-after pill? Please, I’m… I don’t want to get pregnant.”

Another plea, and he thought he could see sincerity within her eyes, before he shook his head. His mother said that mercy was for weak girls.

“No.”

The sixth day would break her.

* * *

“She looks great.” 

Emerald commented, as Cinder’s pussy leaked his cum, strands dripping down onto the plastic sheet that he’d put over the bed, uncomfortable to sleep on, but comfort was secondary.

She had stopped resisting after the sixth creampie and just moaned at the ninth. It had taken nearly five hours and his balls ached, but Cinder fall just laid there, legs parted, her cock in a pool of cum, both her own as well as his own, leaking from her well-fucked pussy. 

“I’m… Not going to call you daddy.” 

Defiance, the fading embers of it at least, still within her, but she was ready to break. Emerald would be the final piece, something to push the nail in Cinder’s coffin, to break her up. 

“He’ll be making me pregnant as well. We’ll both be mommies.”

Coaching her on things had been easy. Making her whimper a little before showing Cinder his condom-clad cock, and then emptying the condom over Cinder’s pussy had only encouraged Cinder to act out. 

It was a shame that she was stubborn, but a good futa like Winter did not deserve to be shamed by someone like Cinder. 

A sob from Cinder, his cock already hardening again, the pill that he’d taken for keeping himself hard, aware of the difficulty in making sure that Cinder obeyed, her pussy leaking his seed, the smell of it clinging to Cinder as Emerald rubbed Cinder’s cheek, the proud futa no more, Cinder’s mouth opening, his cock pressing against her lips, the taste of her pussy and spunk on Cinder’s taste buds as he let her clean his cock. 

“I’m not… You’ve not won, I’m… I’m…”

The tears came from her eyes stil, as she sucked on his cock, automatically starting to suckle on the head, her eyes looking at him, his cock rubbed against her cheek. 

“Give up, Cinder. I’ve got your boots. I’m…”

He reached down and rubbed over her belly, the tears dripping from her chin as she sniffled. 

“I’m going to take good care of you.”

She trembled, as her legs parted a little, her pussy lips wet. 

“Fuck… fuck you.”

His cock slid into her again, the futa dick spurting a fresh load of cum over her stomach, twitching a little with every thrust that he delivered, a shuddering gasp that continued to come, Cinder’s cock throbbing messily as she’d came, her pussy clenching around his cock, his hand touching her cheek. 

“Call me daddy, accept that you are mine.”

She wasn’t giving in yet, her eyes tearful as she sobbed quietly and he came inside her for the seventh time, pushing her aside, her cock put back in the harness, her pussy still drooling cum. 

“N-never… I’m… No. I’m not going to call you d-daddy. I’m… I’m _not_ a breeder, I’m…”

Emerald’s lips wrapped around his balls, sucking on them. She was easier to handle, according to the way that his mother had been taught. 

“We’re getting a test for you tomorrow. It’ll be positive. I’ve came inside you and prevented you from taking the pill. You’re pregnant.”

Cinder Fall cracked, as she loudly wailed, curling up. She crawled on all fours, her pussy still leaking, the plug not quite put back in. 

“I won’t get promoted, I’ll- I’ll be stuck here, and… and you’ll be promoted first. I’m- _Fuck_.”

Anger shot through her expression, as she looked at his cock, as he pushed it against her pussy lips, a tremor going through her, her legs twitching, trying to raise up, but not mustering the energy. Her pussy was wet and sopping with leftover sperm, her eyes looking at him with a question, a hope… but he didn’t stop pounding into her. 

“Get pregnant, Cinder.”

She trembled, turning her head away and whimpered. 

“I’m… I’m not going to get promoted, I’ll… I’m- Emerald?”

Jaune looked at Emerald, who was wearing a nice set of house-boots, leather that had been purposefully shaped for her dainty feet, allowed to be worn by her so she’d have good footwear, sat there next to her. 

“You’re going to be a beautiful mom, Cinder.”

Cinder’s head dropped and she trembled, taking a deep breath, her eyes closing, before she looked at him, her breasts wobbling with every thrust that he gave to her, letting her feel his hard shaft ram into her, the smack-slap-smack of his cock pounding into her, a heavy sigh from her lips as she trembled. 

“Fuck… I’m…”

She didn’t give in yet. That was fine, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

“This will be all.”

The pregnancy test laid on the counter as the bagger bagged the groceries, Cinder looking at it with hesitant, forlorn eyes, wearing a nice dress that showed off her figure, the test paid for by her own money, his hand groping her rump, Cinder’s eyes looking at that test, before he got the bags and carried them to the car, Cinder getting in first, looking at the test. The pill that he’d taken before had always been something to stop her from getting pregnant, so it wouldn’t be a positive test, but she was now hesitating, sure that he’d gotten her pregnant. 

The look on her face was dark as he pulled over, his hand guiding her head down to his lap, his cock sliding into her mouth as she sucked on his cock, the bobbing of her head a lot less frustratingly slow, starting to push herself to please him, his cock bouncing against her uvula, a heavy groan coming from his lips as he felt the teeth scrape against the sensitive head, the weight of his load inside his balls already starting to announce itself in gooey, syrupy seed on her taste buds.

She showed his load without being prompted to, her eyes looking up at him, her body twitching a little with the eagerness inside her, as she looked at the test in her hand and then slid her fingers under his sack, squeezing his balls. 

“D-daddy? I’m…”

She looked like she was swallowing lemon juice, her expression dark and gloomy, as her tongue slid over the sensitive head. 

“I’m sorry.”

She crawled into his lap, her skirt pulled away, her erection already showing, as her pussy found his cock and she crawled down, looking at him. She looked messy, her hand holding the pregnancy test, the hopelessness in those eyes showing a good futa girl’s state of being after she’d been broken in. 

“I’m… I’ll be a good breeder. I’ll… I’ll dress how you want me to be, for… for the baby.”

There was no question left as her fingers stroked through his hair and she started to fuck, her pussy clenching around his cock, her mouth uttering a whorish moan. He came inside her again, filling her up with his gooey sperm, her moan load in the air as she smiled at him, her arms grabbing a hold of him. 

On that parking spot, Cinder Fall finally fell to him, and he pulled out five minutes later after she’d settled down, her tears leaking from her eyes. 

“I’m… You’ve got my boots. I’m… I’ve _lost_.”

They drove home, Cinder behaving properly, silently sitting in the seat next to him, her eyes looking to the skies, already seeing the clouds gather for a quick shower of rain in the afternoon, the test pushed in her hand, her eyes emptily looking at it. He was getting her boots on, just to pound it home to her that he owned her _and_ her boots.

“It’s… It’s not- not necessary, _Daddy_. I’m…”

A hiccup, as she started to tremble, looking at him and then nodding her head. 

“I’ll retire, I’ll… I’ll live with you. You win, I’m… I’m your breeder.”

Submission, the haughty arrogance replaced with defeated realisation, as he pushed her to the toilet, an expression of defeat on her face. It was the final hurdle, the final test. 

She emerged nearly five minutes later, holding up the test, tears coming from her eyes as she waited for the test to start to slowly show the signs of pregnancy, sitting down on the couch next to him, waiting for him to say the words, to make her whisper that she needed her baby daddy to put more seed in her. 

“It’s… It’s not going to be showing the… why isn’t it showing that I’m pregnant?”

Confusion, a small whisper of doubt, as she looked at him, his smile on his face genuine, her hand grabbing his own and squeezing. 

“I took a pill to prevent that, Cinder. You have to learn your place. I could have knocked you up and ruined your life. Everyone knows that you are a woman who is exacting and ambitious, but you needed to know that I own your boots. You’re _mine_ , Cinder. There is not a thing you can do to me, I own your boots and your spare boots. I am the man who you call daddy, because I will put a baby in you.”

She shuddered, looking at him, a heated expression flickering over her features, a shuddering breath taken, as she suddenly crawled on his lap. 

“Breed me. I’m… Damn you, _damn you_! I’m… I’m- fuck you, Arc. I’m- _Fuck you_!”

She wasn’t denying him, his cock sliding into her warm pussy, her eyes tearing up as she kissed him, affectionate and warm to him rather than cold and frigid. A shudder went through Cinder’s body, squeezing down on his cock with that need inside her, her eyes closing and a low moan continuing to utter forth a declaration of craving, as his cock pushed into her own, her mouth giving a soft ‘daddy!” with every thrust he gave. 

She had submitted and she was now wanting his seed, her haughty side fucked out of her with the threat of pregnancy, and she had lost the willpower to deny him, the boots that he wore kissed by her after she’d taken a load inside of her, trembling and whimpering, kissing her daddy’s boots, and a feeling of pity shot through him at the sight of her kissing the boots that she had lost. 

He’d have to make a call to Glynda, to see whether Cinder could be put on the fast track for promotion. It always paid to have a good and willing futa in a position of power, or so his mother always said. 

“I’m going to make sure that you get promoted, Cinder.”

The sickeningly happy smile on Cinder’s face was a reward on its own, as he kissed her cheek, the happy sound from her loud in the bedroom as Emerald walked in with some takeout from the nearest deli. 

“Well… Someone’s happy alright. Cinder?”

A look at Emerald, as Cinder smiled. 

“He’s… He’s going to be taking care of me.”

He would, as he patted Cinder’s head, his boots feeling even better, knowing that he’d earned them through the complete defeat of Cinder, ensuring that she would be obedient to his will. 

It was a victory.

Cinder was his. 

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	8. Seeing the Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power plays don't always work out very well...
> 
> But one has to see the Schnee too, of course!

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

Cinder looked gorgeous in her dress. A dark blue dress with golden ornamental working on the front, a set of boots that he’d gotten for her, nothing too pretty, but good enough for her to wear. She was his girl now, and her eyes looked desperate, as she shifted back and forth.

She didn’t stop fidgeting, her eyes going to him, then back to the mirror. Her cock was wrapped within a metal cage, at the insistence of his mother, who said that Cinder would be picked up in the morning.

“It won’t be that bad, Cinder.”

The futa looked at him, golden eyes looking sharp and active, trembling for an instant, as she seemed to want to flee, to part with him and the hopes for the future. It would not be something that she would enjoy, as his mother had not been the best. A car drove up, and he could hear a doorbell, opening the door to see Glynda stand there, dressed in a casual set of jogging pants, a tight top that bared her midriff and her glasses looking as formal as always, contrasting her getup.

His mother sometimes insisted that her ‘friends’ wear something casual, for reasons that Jaune didn’t know. His cock grew hard, thinking about his mother, about her boots. His mother was strong, determined and able to take the boots from a futa without too much pressure on her, his eyes following Glynda, as Cinder flinched. The chastity device beeped, as Cinder grew hard.

“Your mother sent me to pick her up. I’ll return her after the weekend. Good job with Winter Schnee, the sales are through the roof.”

That was a good thing. Winter doing her best with her writing was great. Cinder moaned, as she rubbed her groin against his thigh like a horny cat, her breathing a little quicker, as she stared at Glynda with a palpable feeling of fear.

“Don’t worry, Miss Fall… The big boss is going to be very happy with you coming over for the weekend.”

Glynda’s erection grew in her pants, a large bulge showing clearly that the futa woman had her own thoughts about Cinder and her availability, as he watched Glynda predatorily rove her eyes over the younger woman’s body.

“A good girl shouldn’t be fearful, Cinder… this is about your  _ promotion _ .”

Glynda’s hands pushed her pants down and her cock whipped up, standing there like a hard spire of cockflesh, Glynda’s eyes seeking his own for permission. Cinder tried to hide behind him, a whimper from her lips.

“She’s going to get me pregnant, daddy.”

She wouldn’t. He’d been very careful and he knew that his mother was very careful with who was allowed to knock up who. His father was more hands-off, loving his wife whenever he was home, so it was something that worked out for them.

“She won’t, Cinder. It’s just going to be a weekend at my mothers’ home.”

Glynda’s eyes were searching, looking for something that just didn’t seem to be present… yet. A smile on her lips, which wore red lipstick right now, the loose pants hiding her cock somewhat aside from the bulge, as she rolled her shoulders. Breasts wobbled under the top, as her tongue flicked over her lips.

“Can I… Can I see my boots?”

The question was not unexpected. There was a frenzied, needy tone to the woman’s voice, the rabid craving for those boots that she had lost, that had been given to him for caretaking, for ownership. She wanted to see the boots that she had now signed to him, with her loss.

_ ‘I guess she can look at them…’ _

A futa was defined by her boots. The ones that Glynda wore now were stylish, dark-leather with purple crowns on the side, a sign that they came from an expensive boutique. He let her in, leaving Glynda to check her boots out. The cabinet was open, yet he trusted her etiquette. She had been the one to make him feel pleasure, after all, and he owned her boots now. The second pair, that was.

“They look very well-cared for.”

The craving was open now, as Glynda looked at him, a predator’s gaze within her green eyes, as her tongue licked, and her hand pushed her pants down, that erection standing there, ready and willing. She stepped closer, pulling him up, her tall stature allowing him to feel her erection rub against him.

“I challenge you for the boots.”

His eyes narrowed, and he grunted, as his hand grabbed her cock, Glynda’s expression turning needier, darker than it had been before. She  _ wanted _ her boots back, without any sort of illusion that he’d be able to defend them. He’d seen the refusal to accept from Cinder, and he  _ knew _ that his mother wouldn’t approve of Glynda doing this, but the futa woman seemed to be unwilling to accept the loss of her boots.

He pushed her back towards the bed, using his masculine strength to push her down, her pussy already glistening, that erection showing already the first signs of being ready to pop, the excitement from the woman undoubtedly making things a little easier for him to get in, her mouth opening to protest, but a kiss smothering her protestations. His hand pulled his pants down, whilst his eyes watching clearly how the green defiant eyes seemed to flicker in their determination, before his big cock pushed in. He was wearing his regular boots, the same ones that his mother had given her, and this blonde was trying her best to get her boots back.

Her pussy was wet, warm and  _ tight _ around his cock, his eyes looking deep into Glynda’s own defiant ones, the breathing shallower, as she shuddered and groaned, her cock hard, as she tried to push him away, to regain the initiative. He thrust into her, his balls caressing her butt. She groaned.

“My boots, damn you! You’re holding on to my boots and you’re a man, you’re not-“

His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head up, kissing her on the lips. He could feel Cinder behind him, her fingers sliding over his rump softly, probing at his asshole.

“Cinder?”

He asked, as he felt a finger invade his rear, hitting his prostate.

“I will give you your boots, in order for a fast track to promotion, Miss Goodwitch.”

The cocky smirk on Glynda’s face, as Cinder poked against the sensitive spot, his eyes going cross-eyed as she did, his cock hardening, as Cinder seemed to be colluding with Glynda in order to take his boots from him, to curry favour with the woman.

His cock thrust into Glynda’s tight sex, her cock smacking against his stomach, the smell of sex growing stronger, as Glynda’s top quivered with the thrusts that he gave her.

“They’re mine, you can’t keep them. I’ve lost two pairs, and I’m not going to be losing a third. You’re nothing, just a breeder’s son, someone who won’t know what the great feeling of-“

Her insults halted, as she moaned, cock throbbing, the pre-cum starting to dribble from the head, as he drove his cock into her depths, Cinder assisting her, knowing that it would be a trial for him just to hold out against the fingers that pounded his prostate. Cinder knew some of his weaker points, as the boots that he wore were soft and delicate around his feet, his toes digging into the leather sole that his foot rested on, his eyes closing as he was feeling the pressure.

“Cum in me, Jaune… lose those boots. Doesn’t it feel good to lose those boots, to become a good boy? Cinder, apply pressure. He’s not going to lose his load if he isn’t feeling great, you bad girl.”

Cinder did as she was instructed, his body quivering a little, knowing that the two futa’s must be working together in a shifting alliance. If the boots were fairly claimed, his mother could say nothing but to tell that his training in the art of resistance had been not enough.

“Cum, Jaune. Cum and lose those boots… Doesn’t it feel good to have your bitch touch you? Come on, cum. Just let go and give me my damn boots back. I’ve missed feeling them, I know that they’re with you. I’ll get her boots as well, when I feel good enough. The bartering value of my second pair is just enough, just good enough to challenge her.”

There was a desperate need, as he tried to hold out. Stringy droplets of pre-cum were pushing into her pussy, his teeth biting down on his lower lip, his eyes shutting as he felt the urge inside him well up, burning with that heat in his groin, as she tightened and tensed up around his cock. She was his mother’s futa subordinate bitch, but she was trying to make him into her bitch as well.

A roar from his lips, as he drove his cock into her, Glynda surprisedly squealing, as he fucked her, Cinder’s fingers pumping into his ass as he felt how the boots he wore seemed to find purchase, Glynda’s legs in the air as she was driven into, a mating press maneuver, something that felt tight, glynda’s cock angling down at her face, the big shaft throbbing, as his hand grabbed a hold of it and he jerked and tugged.

To Cinder’s increased ministrations, he could only feel the faint burning of something inside him, betrayal and anger, as he jerked Glynda’s cock, the groaning loud in the air as she came, thick globs of seed splattering down over her breasts and face, as she came, her cock starting to grow limp. His balls burned as Cinder seemed not to realize that the gambit had failed, as he pulled away, leaving Glynda to lie there, legs spread, Cinder looking at him with surprise, as he pushed her down onto Glynda and then took aim at her ass, the weak spot that Cinder always could cum with, without prodding.

A savage yell of ‘Fuck you, Cinder’ and he was balls-deep into Cinder’s ass, the whimpering pained shriek from Cinder at the unlubed anal invasion loud, as she was pressed against Glynda. With a set of savage thrusts, he bottomed out into that tight ass, feeling how she clenched around his cock, the need inside him burning, as the dress was hitched up a little, and the threshold reached.

He came inside Cinder’s tight ass, the woman sobbing something as she laid atop Glynda, their gambit failed. His cock ejaculated the thick shot of sperm right into her bowels, filling her up, her pussy squirting juices over Glynda’s groin, the two futa’s laying on his bed after the fact, as he breathed loudly, the exertion and stress making him feel a little wearier. He jerked Glynda’s boots off her feet and then set them in the cabinet. They had been what he’d earned, and the newly boot-less Glynda made a groaning sound, as Cinder’s asshole winked, gloopy seed dripping from her butt, down onto Glynda’s groin.

“Don’t you ever try and do that. I’m going to call mom to say that you’ll be late.”

He should do his duty to his mother.

“Mom? Hey, it’s me, Jaune.”

The call had connected, as the two women laid on his bed, getting their act back together, his eyes watching Glynda as she looked forlornly at the boots that now were set in the cabinet’s empty space, with several more spaces ready. A second cabinet would be needed if he were to conquer more futas, in order to save them all. It was how things worked.

“Jaune, my dear… Is there a problem? Did Glynda not arrive? The naughty girl seems to think that she can be  _ late _ … She must be punished harshly for that.”

There was a definite hint of dark emotion in his mother’s voice as he reminded himself that she was his mother, much more experienced than him in the art of breaking a futa, and that he shouldn’t be getting as hard as he was by the mere thought of his mother underneath him, knowing that she just meant well.

“She challenged me for her boots.”

Disapproval sounded in his mother’s voice as a curse escaped her, her face not visible to him on the call, but he could imagine how frustrated she would be at the thought of something happening to him.

“Well… it seems that I will have two naughty girls to discipline over the weekend, Jaune.”

The dark twist to his mother’s voice was one that held power, a simmering anger, as Jaune glanced at the two women getting themselves looking perfect for their trip once more.

“Mom… Just make sure that Cinder gets a bit of extra training. She’s not been very obedient.”

It was a flaw to admit to his mother, who hummed lightly.

“I’ll make sure that she’s as meek as a kitten, Jaune… It is not that easy to tame a willful girl like her… I guess it’s time for her registration to change…”

He didn’t quite know what his mother meant with that, as he watched Cinder give him a look that showed that she knew what she’d done and he sighed. Making an issue out of it would only make Cinder look even more for ways out, and that wasn’t going to be a good ending for him.

“Don’t worry, Jaune. Have a good weekend, my strong little man.”

He felt his cock harden, imagining his mother in the room with him, looking at him with proud eyes. Her boots always were of the highest quality, and she was a gorgeous woman, and the thought that came with her proud statement was about taking those boots.

He felt his feet wriggle a little in his boots as he shut the call down, looking at Glynda.

“You’re going to take Cinder to mom without complaint, Glynda. I’ll be keeping your boots as insurance.”

There was no objection from Glynda, only a meek nod from her, as she looked down at the ground, aware of the thing that she’d done. There was no refuting it, as he handed Glynda a set of ugly green boots that he’d bought as a replacement for Cinder’s shoes, if she happened to act out again.

“Wear these.”

Glynda did so, without complaint. Going boots-less was something that no futa would be able to stomach, not even for a moment. He shuddered at the thought of having his boots taken, aware that there was a lot of power with his collection.

The futas whose boots he had taken were all beholden to him, though it was Glynda who only held the attention of his mother, Cinder and Winter being more pliable… with Winter being downright warm and friendly now, a stark contrast to her slob-like ways before.

As Cinder and Glynda departed, he definitely felt the need to go and relax a little, knowing that there’d be another hard day in front of him. He hadn’t really planned anything for Friday, but he knew that maybe checking in on Winter would be a good thing.

Glynda had complimented him with his progress on Winter, after all. She would like him to check up on his client, regardless.

“H-hello? Jaune?”

Winter answered the phone, sounding a little out of breath, as if she’d just been exercising, something that she usually did in the morning. A muffled sound of someone in the background groaning was audible, as Winter clicked her tongue.

“I’ll be with you again soon, Weiss. Sorry, my sister is visiting… Are- are the files okay? I swear, I’ll get to work again soon, it’s just that my sister is visiting and-“

Excuses for her tardiness that he had no need for, sighing softly.

“It’s okay, I was just calling to ask whether you’d like me to come over. We can have a little bit to eat, maybe something to shop?”

A moaning sound, muffled by something, and Winter seemed to sigh.

“No, you’re not getting out of this, Weiss. Jaune, could you come over? I don’t think we’ll be going out to shop, but my sister wishes to say that she’s sorry…”

The latter half of the sentence seemed to be directed at Weiss, another muffled moan on the other end, and Jaune wondered what that was all about, as he nodded.

“Want me to bring something food-wise? If your sister’s there, I’d like to make a better impression.”

The short breathy laugh that she gave was loud, as someone moaned again, a low ‘ughn ugh, nnnghhh!’ in the background.

“No need for that, Jaune. I… bring yourself, and I hope that you can help me show Weiss the error of her ways… She’s dating  _ quite _ the odious individual.”

That sounded like a personal problem that had to be tackled with appropriate sensibility. A bad boyfriend for such a pretty girl…

He had to admit that Weiss looked very stylish, like her big sister. There was something indeterminably ‘stuffy’ about her, but her beautiful long white-blonde hair fell like snow, just like Winter…

_ ‘It’s a shame if she’s fallen in with a bad crowd…’ _

He’d help Winter, if that was necessary.

He dressed himself casually, taking the time to get a fresh set of underwear, a set of new pants, after the debacle with Glynda’s attempt to get her boots back, his eyes watching carefully how the boots fit on his legs, contrasting with his pants. After he was satisfied, he wriggled his toes a little. The strength of the boots that he’d kept to himself for such a long while since he’d gotten them was indeterminable, the knowledge that they belonged to  _ him _ , that he had earned the boots of the futas that he’d fucked into submitting to him, to be the women who bowed before him, regardless of the circumstances of their employment…

That was powerful.

He should bring some flowers for Winter, though. She would probably enjoy them. A pretty woman needed a bouquet of flowers. Mom always liked roses, so he’d see whether he could find some white roses.

* * *

Jaune watched the door swing open, looking at the one who greeted him, raising his eyebrows in surprise as the tight white bodysuit fit Winter like a glove, the zipper pulled up entirely, her smile looking quite devastatingly sweet, as she guided him inside. A zipping sound, her cock rising from the hole for her crotch, standing excitedly there.

He guarded his rear regardless, more out of nervous habit due to Cinder and Glynda’s earlier reversal, but Winter just seemed to be happy, the boots that she wore an arctic white colour.

“I’m so happy that you came. You- Weiss? We’ve got a guest. Stay where you are, whilst I prepare something for him.”

A low ‘ugnnn!’ came from the bedroom, Winter turning to him, her cheeks glowing with the flush that she usually seemed to had.

“Weiss has been dating a bad boy, so I decided to- well, it’s not bad, in the home country. We’ve got a different way of dealing with things. Do you want something to drink?”

Concern in her voice, something sisterly, an emotion that he could understand. Janice Arc had protected her daughters, making every step in the world a little easier for the eight of them. Bad boyfriends had been dealt with.

“Sure, I just… Here, I brought some flowers.”

The white roses that he’d gotten from a flower shop looked perfect, at least to his limited experience with them, Winter’s eyes lighting up with endearment. It was a feeling of warmth, something different than Cinder ever had given him, a low moan coming from the bedroom.

“Hush, Weiss… I’ll be with you soon, little sister. Jaune… Please, could you undress? My sister doesn’t know how good a lover can be.”

Winter’s eyes looked warm and encouraging, as he watched her put the flowers in a vase, her gorgeous tall body looking perfect, as boots fit her feet well. She looked gorgeous, her ass on display, the zipper slid back to unveil her ass to him, pale globes with the skintight suit complementing it.

“You want me to be intimate with you whilst she watches?”

That was… a little strange, but he knew that his mother sometimes had something like that when she needed to ensure that someone was put in their place. It was a futa thing, he guessed, as he slowly undressed, Winter turning to him after she put the vase on the table.

“What would you like to drink? I’ve got some chilled spring water, some soda… maybe some juice?”

Her erection still stood hard, as she seemed excited just by the thought of being with him, her tongue sliding over her lips, eyes glinting with that hint of dreadful passion that shot through her. She was a woman who did not stop herself from feeling such emotions, as another moan came from the bedroom.

“I’ll take the soda.”

He would need a bit of pep in his drink, as Winter offered him one, opening it for him, her body slipping to her knees and helping with his pants, pulling them down in a gentle and smooth manner. Her nose brushed over his cock, kissing his balls.

“I missed you.”

She had, and he felt his cock harden, aware that such a relationship probably wasn’t the best thing to have between a writer and her publishing agent. He felt responsible for forcing her during their second meeting, and her lips slid up to his cock, her boots visible behind her as she nuzzled against his cock. Like with Glynda and Cinder, there was that hint of suspicion, but he could see it in her eyes.

She wanted this. His hand rubbed over her hair, and she kissed his balls in a passionate series of kisses.

“You’re… you’re a really good woman, Winter. I’m sorry, I-“

He should apologize at least for what he’d done, as her eyes looked up.

“Don’t apologize. You give me purpose, I have… I have ideas about things now, thanks to you.”

The kisses to his cock, the dainty nose that brushed against his cockhead, the need in her blue eyes, they made him worry for a moment, before her warm mouth wrapped around the head and suckled on the tip, slurping loudly. Another moan came from the bedroom, Winter turning around, getting up with a sway to her hips.

“My sister is there. She’s… I’ve restrained her, so she can watch. She should see how we make love- If- if you want to, of course. If you don’t want to, I’ll take care of her myself. You’re just- you’re just a much better man, I don’t like that she thinks he’ll be loyal to her, and I want what’s best for my younger sister.”

He remembered the bossy girl who had apologized to him, who had been the brat that had accused him of things, Winter’s cock growing harder, as she walked, and opened the door. The smell of sexual fluids hung heavy in the air, a musty scent that continued to come, the girl tied to a chair with smooth silken ropes.

Weiss Schnee sat there, her pussy as bald as it could be, not a hair in sight, tied to the chair, her eyes looking at him as the vibrator inside her seemed to buzz. Her sister’s cock seemed to draw her attention, before her eyes turned to him and he could see something in them like fear, anticipation and more.

“Weiss, Liebchen… I’ve brought my – I’ve brought Jaune. Jaune? Show her that massive cock of yours.”

He didn’t think that he was massive, per se, but he knew that he was bigger than some. He walked up to her, Weiss trying to jerk her head away, her eyes not looking at him, trying not to look at his nakedness, Winter forcing her sister to look at him.

“She’s made a bad choice, going for the playboy… he’ll never love you, Weiss. Do you see him? He’s big.”

Winter’s hand jerked his cock slowly, teasing the head with her finger. Her eyes looked at him imploringly, as Weiss jerked a little, her mouth gagged with something that looked like underwear.

“Want to ask for a better boyfriend? Don’t worry, Weiss… it’ll feel really good when you’re with him, when… when you’re with him, it feels like you’re flying.”

Winter was praising him a little too much, he thought.

His cock grew to her touch, Winter’s soft utterances of confident murmurs leaving him erect, the soft touches with Weiss looking at him, her bound form struggling a little against her bonds, his gaze shooting to Weiss her bindings.

“Jaune? I… Can we have sex? I want to show her that there are good men out there, men who will love her.”

He had felt something similar from some of his sisters, when his mother had shown to them exactly what a man could do to them when a woman was willing to take him to bed, seeing his father and mother do sexual things together. It was not hands-on, but his sisters knew that his mother was the power in the household, and to see her look so pleasured…

_ ‘Glorious.’ _

He imagined his mother tied to a chair for a moment, his cock growing harder, imagining for a moment that he had the power, to get those boots off his mother and to own them.

“Fine, I’m…”

She kissed him, her hair loosely brushing against his own, the smell of her sweet body making him feel even better, as Weiss made another moan, Winter going to the bed.

“Please, I’m… Love me?”

He saw her pussy glisten wetly, aware that she was positioning herself perfectly for him to do her doggy-style, facing away from Weiss. It was something that would show his skills off best, Winter’s erection hard, bouncing a little, as the pale skin shone with delightful glistens of a well-cared for body.

“Of course.”

The love word wasn’t often uttered, as he knew that futas did not really adhere to such a thing, his cock feeling how Winter’s pussy pushed back against him, against his cock. A low moan from Weiss, the buzzing sound of the vibrator stuck within her in the room, as Winter seemed to freeze up, her pussy pressing against the head of his cock, shivering softly at the touch.

“Jaune?”

He pushed himself into her with a groan, feeling how tight she still was, how easy it felt to claim her, to make the woman feel like she was getting what she wanted. There was no condom that he’d slipped on, just showing her how she would be taken, a first thrust that he gave, to show Weiss how it would be, Winter freezing up even more, before she  _ moaned _ .

Unlike Cinder, Winter’s moan made his cock even harder, a wanton sound that didn’t crave the boots that he’d owned, the boots that she wore already on display in his room, the ones that she currently wore something more to claim. The leather bodysuit that she wore creaked a little, her pussy clenching, before he pulled out.

It was to show her sister love.

“Put a condom on me, Winter.”

Winter moved like lightning, as he got up from the bed again, walking to Weiss. Long boots covered her legs, her eyes looking at him, or rather at his cock. She moaned, trying to get free.

“You’re going to watch.”

A good girl watched whilst her older sister enjoyed his company, the heat of Winter’s hand as she steadied his cock, rolling the condom down, a smile on Winter’s lips, as her own erection bobbed a little.

“Don’t worry, liebchen… it’s going to be feeling wonderful.”

Her body shuddered, as he pushed her to the bed, pressing her down and then sliding himself into her pussy once more, the condom feeling much tighter with her pussy clenching around his cockhead, cock sliding deeper into her, as she gasped in pleasure, her body trembling, as he domineered her. The outfit was a change, it held much to the imagination, with a lot of her body covered, yet the important pants available.

She looked a little like a dominatrix, like someone who should be in control, a woman who was not subservient to a man.

The reality of her right now, moaning for him, her language having shifted to German for some reason, as her pussy kept on tightening around his cock, her whole body trembling, as whorish, needy moans came from her lips.

Whenever he went harder, she moaned, loudly shrieking at the sudden pump of his hips, his cock driving deep into her sex, not even stopping for the adjustment of his thrusts, a hand reaching out and seizing her hair, tugging her head back.

“Do you love it?”

A loudly moaned ‘Yes!’ in German, if he knew the two-letter-word well enough from the movies, her body shuddering with every thrust that he made, his cock fully sheathed within her sex, her own erection dripping pre-seed, the burning in his balls making him feel great, as he leaned down and kissed Winter’s lips. She greedily kissed him back, leaving Weiss to watch his balls as he ground against Winter’s groin.

“Do you- ah, Weiss? Watch. He’s going to fill me up. He’s going to try and fuck me.”

That sounded redundant, but he gave a small push of his hips, Winter’s loud ‘Ah!’ scream nearly enough to make his ears hurt with the high pitch, her cock erupting with a spray of seed, whimpers and moans adding to the pleasure that he felt, as his cockhead was nearly crushed by the tightness of the woman mid-orgasm, Winter sobbing something in German that sounded like ‘glugglick’ but it was a mess.

“Come on, Winter… I’m not done yet.”

He was close, but his experiences with the futas of earlier this morning had made him more aware of how close he could get before it would reach the point of no return, Winter collapsed forward, her breasts laid against the bedding, her panting breaths heavy, as he pulled out, her arms trying to push herself up, failing to do so.

She tuckered out quickly when she was faced with some stiff opposition, the pun not quite intended in that fashion, but fitting. Weiss' blue eyes met his own as his cock bobbed up and down. The boots that Winter wore were perfect for someone who could claim them, as Winter tried to turn around. His cock was guided to her lips, her mouth opening, slurping loudly over the cockhead, her cheeks flushed.

“That’s a good girl.”

Praise could stimulate a futa into good behaviour, as punishment could also ensure that they would be more compliant with the rules set for them, knowing that they would obey him. The boots that felt great on his feet gave him power, made him feel like he was in control. They were futas that had submitted before him when he’d worn these boots.

“Hmm… cum for me, Master.”

The term slipped from her lips, as she flushed a deep red, her gaze turned down.

“S-sorry, I was…”

He could see Weiss looking at him, her lower body quivering. She looked like she wished to say something, but her mouth was still gagged, the cock in her sister’s mouth drawing her attention. If she had been a futa, there would be more signs, other than how she looked, how her cock would be at attention… but now, it was just something that continued to fascinate him.

His orgasm came as he peered into Weiss’ blue eyes, whilst her sister sucked his cock. The feeling of that warm mouth accepting his load, even with the condom keeping him from fully blowing his load, was great. There was a need in Winter her sensual body to please him, as she pulled away, his head turning back to her, to find her looking at him. He noticed the Schnee motif on the bodysuit that she wore, her tongue sliding over her lips as her hands slowly pulled the condom off, delicately pulling the condom open and looking at the jizz within, already less in volume since he’d had an orgasm earlier today.

“See? It’s…”

Winter swayed a little as she approached her sister, pushing the condom to the girl’s nose, letting Weiss inhale the scent. It was… odd, but Winter seemed to giggle, her pussy leaking a trail down her thigh, her breathing growing a little louder as she seemed to gather her courage, her strength and more, her tongue sliding over her lips. Winter made it look sexy, as her fingers plucked the gag from her sisters’ lips, looking dainty as she did, before she pressed the condom against the lips.

“Have a taste, he’s… he’s  _ great _ . Do it, Weiss.”

The girl did as her elder sister commanded, Weiss swallowing his seed, as Winter wrung the condom out, looking inordinately proud of her sister, saying something in German again, Weiss looking a little humbler, as she nodded a few times more.

It was a sweetness of the sisterly bond that he could see between the two of them, which reminded him of how Saphron and his other non-futa sisters would be like, the implicit understanding that there was a bond of sisterhood between them, that did not care for the cock that hung between the legs of one of them. It was not a problematic object in the mind, though Weiss looked flushed and weary, clearly gazing at him.

“C-can I? Winter, he’s…”

A nervous expression on her face, the blonde-white hair similar to her sister, as Winter started to undo some of the bondage that her sister had been subjected to, the pussy that’d been shaved bald glistening as the vibrator was tugged free from the depths, the heavy smell of female arousal in the air, as Winter looked imploringly at him, his cock now half-flaccid, slick with his juices and his eyes glinting, even as Winter pleaded with her eyes.

“Jaune? For me? My sister…”

It was the request for him to help Weiss, as Weiss shook her head lightly, trying to deflect it.

“It’s not like I want to, you- you-“

Winter kissed her younger sister on the lips, Weiss stiffening immediately, as she seemed to straighten, her eyes darting between him and Winter, who pulled away, Weiss her legs free, as the silken ropes had been discarded, Weiss looking nervously at her sister, still deeply flushed.

“It’s not- I’m only doing this for  _ you _ , Winter. You’re my sister.”

It was a low moan that rippled from Weiss’ lips as Winter kissed her neck, Winter shaking her head.

“Wear your boots.”

A stricter, commanding tone, as Winter fetched them, the white leather still as pristine as it had been before, Weiss looking at her sister as if she were mad.

“But you- They’re boots, they don’t- He wears boots in bed, think of how gross that is, I-“

Winter barked something in German, a stern and commanding tone, and Weiss submitted, Winter’s echo of dominance fading like snow in summer, as she looked at him, pleading with her expression, desiring his attention.

“Please forgive her, she’s… She’s dating Neptune, and I swear that she’ll be a good girl. This will be good for you, Weiss.’

There was no doubt about it that Weiss thought elsewise, as she straightened, her boots now on, Winter looking to be as prim and proper in her suit, her tongue sliding over her lips, as she pushed her sister down to the bed.

“Only because you are my sister, I will- I will let your lout of a partner and his big p-penis… Don’t think that this is going to be a regular thing! Even if it’s huge and you make me- I won’t be forced!”

It was not honesty that he saw, as her eyes were looking shyly at his crotch, or more precisely, at his penis. Weiss was looking at him, as she inhaled deeply.

“Good, Weiss… Jaune? Lady DeWynter’s younger sister would require the assistance of the noble lord to understand her position in the world… Would you care to assist?”

It was all for the books. Weiss was humouring her sister, obviously working with her, as Winter hissed something in German, Weiss tearing up a little at the thought, as if she were not fully aware of things yet.

“Lord- Lord Ironblood, it is a pl-pleasure. I have heard great things about you from my sister, my-“

His cock grew harder and Weiss seemed to lose her nerve, as she tried to scoot back. Winter’s erection brushed against her and Weiss startled.

“Sister, I’m-“

Winter seized her sister by the cheek and peered into her eyes.

“He’ll never love you, Weiss. Your ‘boyfriend’ is a playboy and a cad. Jaune is…  _ much _ better.”

Another hint of something about Winter’s feelings, as her butt moved a little, asscheeks quivering just a little as winter pressed Weiss down, her cock standing erectly, arched down, pussy looking as wet as it could be.

He watched as the two sisters shared a moment, Weiss walking to the bed with sexy steps, her eyes looking doubtfully at him.He watched her as she sat herself down, gazing at him with questioning eyes, her cheeks flushing a little.

“W-well? I’m-“

Weiss took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, laying down.

“Do as you wish.”

The boots looked good on her, as Winter motioned for him to take the lead, his hands reaching out and touching over Weiss her soft leather of the boots, leaving her to feel the touches, the girl twitching a little, her wet pussy shining in the light, her lower lip bitten by one of her teeth, as she groaned softly, leaving him to feel the soft flesh, pushing a finger into the boots, Weiss shuddering a little.

“He’s not having sex with me, Winter, he’s-“

Winter grabbed her sister’s head and pushed it up, the cockhead pressing against her sisters’ lips, Weiss shuddering at the taste, as she opened her eyes, mouth opening to speak, Winter pushing her cock down her sisters’ mouth, Weiss gagging a little, as Winter exhaled.

“You’re going to do what  _ he _ wants, Weiss.”

Weiss would protest, if her mouth wasn’t full of cock, Winter giving a low moan, her pussy leaking, as his fingers lightly brushed over the boots that Weiss wore, Weiss trying to push her sister off, but she was definitely not letting up, Winter thrusting into Weiss her mouth, the soft smacking of her groin against Weiss her face, the gagging and spluttering, and the pussy standing there like a testament of what had to be delivered to him in the time, as he spread her legs.

Weiss was wet, so it probably was all planned. Her resistance to Winter, the futa out of the sisters, the girl who was trying to resist, but secretly wanted it.

If he had to classify Weiss, it would be as ‘tsundere’, according to the term, so this was all going according to plan, Winter turning her head to him, as Weiss gagged and spluttered, her body shuddering under the stress that it felt, the weight of her older sister on top of it and the cock pumping into her mouth not really making it any lesser for the young woman, her breathing louder, as the nostrils flared, Winter gazing at him for permission.

“She’s really wet.”

Weiss looked wetter than she had before, her pussy leaking, as he licked over the folds, waiting for the core to become even more moistened because of his actions, feeling how the tension seemed to drain out of her slowly, a shuddering moan coming from Weiss her mouth, Winter starting to thrust, moans coming from her lips.

“That feels so good, Weiss. Come on, put your tongue to work. Show me why you’re my little sister, you lazy girl.”

Domineering words from Winter, those that should come from a futa, one who held boots, yet one who held no such tithe spoke with the authority over her younger sister. His cock got hard again, letting go of Weiss her boots and then putting the condom on, Winter starting to thrust into her sisters’ mouth with abandon, womanly groans louder than Weiss her muffled moans. The earlier encounter with Cinder and Glynda in mind, he could already see Winter slipping into that mood already, with a weaker sister to never deny her.

His cock pressed against Winter’s sex, pressing the woman down onto the bed, Winter’s head hitting the pillow, her surprised moan enough, as he pushed himself into her, his balls smacking against Weiss her chin as he did so, Weiss gurgling and moaning around Winters’ cock, as his mouth uttered a fierce hoarse groan.

“You should treat your sister better, Winter.”

There was a pitiful moan from Winters’ mouth, something that made her shudder and shiver, already showing the weakness within the futa. It would be a moment for Weiss to assume control, if she could, like he would have. Futas held their own dominion over their own boots, which they could lose if they were challenged and defeated.

“Jaune, ah, please, she needs to know how good you are, I just wanted to-“

He didn’t buy her excuses, driving his cock deeply into that tight sex, Winter clenching a little, Weiss making smothered sounds, as Winter seemed to lose control, orgasming, her pussy tightening up, as she moaned and whimpered as Weiss gagged on her cock.

“Pull out, you’re choking your sister, Winter.”

Direct, demanding her to do it immediately and without any pause, Winter pulled her groin up, her cock dripping with white slimy seed, the heady scent growing stronger. As Weiss couged, Jaune could feel her chin rub over his balls, as he thrust into Winter again, the long and drawn-out moan from Winter loud.

“I just wanted to make her- Ah, Jaune, pl-please?”

He could see that she just wanted to show her sister what good sex was like. Jaune had experience, knowing that futas could be pleasant, his mother and sister were very pleasant to be around. He felt himself growing harder, as Winter looked at him, eyes uncertain. Not the steel-like gaze that had been directed to Weiss, but a womanly gaze, just like a girl in love, willing to sacrifice her personal integrity for her lover, a strange tingle shooting through him, as his cock bucked inside Winters’ tight pussy.

“I’ll pay her some attention, Winter. Weiss?”

He saw the blue eyes of the young woman, around his age, maybe just a few months or half a year older, gaze up to him, something in her eyes that made him feel a bit of a hint of care shoot through him. She looked at him, then at his cock.

“Fick mich.”

The words were soft, as Weiss murmured them, spreading her pussy for him. There was an eagerness in her, as he pushed himself into her, the feeling of her body trembling, as he was face to face to her, the remnants of Winters’ cum still on her lips, Weiss smelling of it, as she trembled. He could feel how she tightened around his cock, trembling a little, as her eyes rolled back and she orgasmed, a squealing guttural burst of German language shooting from her lips, as her arms wrapped around him, fingernails digging into his back.

“Ja, geht schon, geht schon! Gib mir es, gib mir-“

Another yowling scream from her lips, as he realized that between Winter and Weiss, Weiss was the more vocal one, her voice melodic and resonant in its expressiveness, as she trembled and twitched around his cock. A soft hiss from her lips that turned into a bitter-sounding tone.

“Don’t insult him, Weiss. He doesn’t speak German.”

He didn’t really think he could muster the language. It sounded like you were trying to talk whilst drinking heavy liquor or something. Not something he’d like to try.

“He’s… I will admit, better than I thought.”

There was no acceptance from that statement, as Winter’s cock rubbed against her sisters’ cheek. He knew the feeling of Weiss and of Winter, and Weiss definitely was petite and perfect, hips pumping into her, not giving a pause as he shuddered, tensing up a little with the feeling of her tight twat stretching around his condom-clad cock. 

She went wild, her fingernails dragging bloody tracks over his back as she arched her back like a wild animal caged, trembling and twitching, her mouth uttering hoarse gasps, aware of the pleasure that suddenly shot through him as she twitched, nearly crying.

“Weiss Schnee! You do not call him that. He’s mine.”

An angry retort from Weiss, something that made Winter look almost jealous in contrast, as she tightened.

“Fuck me, you big bastard. Come on, don’t I feel better? Fuck me with that big cock, whilst my sister watches. Fuck Neptune, if you’re going to turn me on like this, I’m- Fffff-“

She came again, her pussy drooling with juices, as she had her fifth or sixth orgasm. Whatever Winter had been doing to her, it had made her hyper-sensitive, as Winter’s hand guided her cock to Weiss' lips, Weiss turning her head away, denying her sister.

“No! I won’t be distracted! You’ve had your fun, and this is- Mine! You’re-“

Weiss realized what she was saying and she flushed.

“You will forget that you heard that, Jaune! Winter has- she has been talking about your talent, and I will not see you squander it- I-“

She floundered, as she trembled again with the desperate need that shot through her, clearly finding that she had no idea about what to say right now, as her pussy clenched even more around his hard cock, shuddering breaths taken and her mouth moaning at the pleasure that came with the pumping shaft inside her, her body throbbing with the need that emerged in her.

“Are you okay, Weiss?”

She was a full-woman girl, younger than Winter, Weiss rubbing her legs against his waist, wrapping them around his waist. He could feel her boots rub over his back, as she kept him there, her eyes looking into his own.

“You will take responsibility for this, for- for making me feel so good. I demand you take responsibility, Jaune. Winter may not-“

Her sister silenced her with a kiss, his cock growing harder, aware of the incestuous kiss that they shared, as he felt the urges within him build, the need to shoot his seed emerging, as he held Weiss, the bleeding gashes from her sharp nails continuing to build up, Winter breaking off the kiss and looking at him.

“It’ll feel really good, Weiss. He’s such a good lover, I’m… he inspires me. Use him for inspiration as well, my little songbird.”

Weiss went crazy again, a high-pitched scream from her lips as she came again. Whatever Winter had done with the girl and her sensitivity, he didn’t know whether it was something natural or whether it was a thought that had stuck within Weiss her mind, as he felt her body accept his cock, Weiss moaning loudly at the feelings.

“Cum, damn you. You’re the first man to do so. I’ll… I’ll dump him, he’s- He’s not like you.”

Anger in her voice, as she leaned forward and bit his earlobe, biting down harshly, feeling her pussy twitch around his cock, her body driving forward with ragged thrusts from him, his cock feeling ready to blow, as he felt her tighten, her teeth biting down hard on his earlobe, her breath on his skin, as sweat dripped down.

He would get her boots. He would take them and he’d make them his, a sign that he’d conquered her, and she was submitting to him, her sister already put back in her place.

“Take it.”

The two words that announced his orgasm, the blunt smack of his balls against her pale skin and the keening wail from her as she got another orgasm, trembling and twitching like she was having convulsions, her eyes rolling back with another orgasm, as Winter kissed his cheek softly.

“I guess you liked that, Weiss… Good, good… he’s  _ much _ better than some playboy. He’d never make you feel bad.”

Weiss groaned softly, as he pulled out, his eyes looking at the condom, full of seed that’d been shot out. Weiss looked at it, blushing a deep red.

“Y-you will forget everything that I said! D-do it! You know that I am a- My career, if this becomes known, I’ll-“

He blinked, looking at Winter.

“What does she do for work?”

Winter looked surprised at him.

“Have you never heard of Weiss Schnee?”

He looked at Weiss again, shaking his head.

“Die sternen am himmel sind so hell, mein herz geht so schnell…”

Melodic words, sang in a tone that sounded pretty good. He might’ve heard it on the radio a few times, but really putting it to mind hadn’t occurred to him.

“I’ve not… hmm, maybe once, but I don’t really listen to the radio.”

Weiss paused for a moment and she seemed saddened, before she smiled.

“I guess I’ll have to- Winter? I’m…”

He pulled out, as his phone rang. He got up and took the call, his mother on the phone, clearly wanting to have an update.

“Silence, you bitches! Make sure that not a peep comes out of you, or I will sic a dog on you, you unworthy tramps! Jaune, honey, sweetheart?”

The warmth that went through him as Weiss and Winter spoke quietly in German, Weiss looking surprised, as Winter’s cock grew harder, and his attention went away, looking to the wall. A hand pulled the condom off, as he felt a warm mouth around his cock. Not Winter, but Weiss, her tongue playing an elegant solo on his cock, as she pulled away, the condom seemingly drained by Winter, who seemed seemed to be occupied with such thoughts, a smile on her lips as she appeared next to Weiss, who was bobbing her head on his cock, smiling at him whilst Weiss’ lips were occupied with sucking on his member.

“Can we meet in town today? I want to apologize… Think you can make it tonight? Glynda should  _ never _ have done that. I want to talk to you, since I own her boots.”

He floundered for a moment, unsure whether he could, Winter and Weiss looking at him, Weiss pulling her lips off his cock, to lay it on her tongue.

“Mom, I’m…”

Winter looked at him and nodded.

“Go, you can be with your mother, we’re… we are well aware of what it is like, to miss a mother. Ours is not on the greatest terms with us.”

Weiss would have commented on it, but she had her mouth full, her eyes looking up at him, telling him to take the offer.

“I’ll come, I was a little busy with a… with friends.”

Winter smiled, as Weiss seemed to furrow her eyebrows, her tongue sliding over the underside in a naughty manner, as he took a deep breath.

“Good, I- Sorry if I’m imposing, but when you’re breaking in a girl, you need to  _ break _ her in. I’ll give you a few tips, if you want.”

He could feel the burning in his groin, the orgasms that’d been rapid and fast in a short time span making him feel a little empty.

“I’ll see you in an hour and a half, Jaune. The little coffee bar at the road near the station, where we used to get lunch when you were seeing the town, remember?”

A place where it wasn’t unusual for his mother to meet with friends, he knew. It was more that the thought of meeting his mother made him feel pleasure, as Winter and Weiss pulled from his groin.

“I know, mom. I’ll meet with you. Will you bring Glynda, or?”

A heartless laugh, as his mother seemed to be amused by his thoughts on bringing the futas.

“No, this needs to be from the boot-owner to the damaged party. If I let any man fuck me, I wouldn’t have had such a good collection, Jaune. A futa is defined by her pride in her boots, as you know.”

He knew that. Winter said something, about ‘Schuhe’, Weiss slowly peeling the boots off her feet, handing them over to him, as his mother finished the call with a ‘See you soon’, Weiss looking at him.

“My sister, she… she said you deserve these, as a reward for- for being with me. I don’t judge, s-so, have them. I have… I should have, a spare set.”

There was something about the gift that made him feel oddly honoured, watching how they stood there, and he switched slowly, the soft leather wrapping around his feet, giving him an impression of the woman who had worn them. Winter was smiling, kissing her sister, looking at him.

“I will… we will… Will we see you again? My sister and I will have to catch up, speak about…  _ issues _ .”

There was a smile on Winters’ lips, something that brought a definite thrill to his heart, awareness of how good it felt to be with the two of them, of how Winter had made his day better by introducing her sister, to ‘apologize’ for her rudeness.

“I may be busy, but I’ll see whether I can come by again. You two shouldn’t be too concerned about me, but enjoy your own day. I’ve got to meet my mother, and she’ll probably make me do something for her. I… I really liked meeting you, Weiss.”

She was like a snow angel. Her cheeks flushed red, as she looked away. Winter wrapped her arm around her sisters’ shoulders, smiling at him.

“She’s my little sister, so of course she’ll be willing to meet with you again, Jaune. Weiss? Let’s get some takeout, have a moment to freshen up. We must talk about some… rules.”

He got into her shower, taking a very brief shower and tidying up himself, knowing that his mother preferred punctuality.

When he emerged from the shower, Weiss was resting on the table, Winter bent over her, pounding away, her voice softly whispering German into her younger sisters’ ear, as the two were embracing each other, Weiss her heels raised softly with every fervent thrust of Winter. It reminded him a little of Terra and Saphron, really.

He liked to see sisters get along so well.

“Goodbye, Jaune. Come by soon.”

Winters’ voice called out, and he grinned, Weiss her boots fitting perfectly, the size a little tight, but fitting him really well.

“I’ll make sure to visit with some flowers for the pretty lady that lives here.”

The brilliant smile that she gave him made him feel responsible. She was a client, not a girlfriend, but she was… quite a bit better than some of the horror stories that he’d heard about dating from his sisters.

Now, he had a mother to meet.

His cock got hard immediately, knowing that his mother would be apologizing. 

The sexy woman who had given birth to him, who wore the top-of-the-line boots, would be apologizing about her futa and the behaviour that she’d shown.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	9. Facing Janice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, one has to face a dragon in order to conquer one's inadequacies. Can he claim the boots that are up as the stakes?

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

He felt uneasy, knowing that his mother had been keeping an eye on him, watching him for a while and keeping track of what he had been doing, especially with Cinder and Glynda trying to interfere, the feeling of those tense moments when Glynda had been the one to try and claim her boots back, the hopes that had come and gone with how much need those futas seemed to have with their boots returned to them.

As he parked his car in the parking space, he noticed that his mother’s personal vehicle was already parked there, the license plates having a special exemption, something that onl certain futas could get. It was good for tax reasons, his mother had always said.

Jaune watched the people in the coffee bar for a moment, his gaze sliding from the younger baristas to the older women that had sat themselves down in the lounge section, his mother looking prim and proper, a set of knee to thigh-high boots with heels visibly worn. Not her best pair, but he knew that he would have to make it up to her if he messed up. His cock felt harder than it had before as his mothers’ gaze slid up to meet his own, her tongue licking over her lips in a sensual, definitely hot manner, the feeling of the heat building up in his groin, the need that came with how the woman had established herself, the knowledge that his mother was in the prime of her sensuality, as she motioned to the chair opposite of her.

The dark business suit that she wore was something formal, something not as relaxed as anything else that she’d choose to wear, a polite apology of sorts, as her eyes never left his. His cock was hard as steel as her fingers teased over his side, her tongue sliding over her lips slowly, letting her attention rest on him for the longest moment before it drifted away.

“Jaune?”

He sat down in front of her fully, snapping to awareness, his mother’s maternal smile, as her hair was loosely tied back in a small ponytail, just to keep it out of her eyes, her blue eyes watching him deliberately, as her fingers brushed over the cup of coffee that sat in front of her.

“Order something to drink… Don’t just drink my beautiful shape with your eyes, my little man… Come on, get something nice and yummy.”

The maternal side of her showed clearly that she loved him, the warmth making him wonder whether it would be different when he was given time to adjust to having futas that he’d taken the boots of in service, whether he’d be able to snap his fingers and then see them move without ever being instructed, like his mother always did.

“Y-yeah.”

His erection wasn’t going down. His mother’s dark amusement at something like an erection in her futa companions was something that made him feel the surging difference in the lust that he felt, the urge to take her, to make her boots his own. Compared to him, she was much better established, but the warmth that she showed him and the other members of the family made her into the best mother that he could have.

He knew that, as he made his way to the counter, where a barista was fixing the machine to produce more coffee. He took a deep breath and then gathered his thoughts, waiting in the line for his turn, ordering a cup of espresso, knowing that he’d need it. It was not something that he’d regularly drink, but he wanted to be alert for his mother’s judgment.

He knew the price for his mother’s judgment, as he selected something light to go with it, a muffin that had chocolate chips mixed through the batter, topped with some cream. A sweet treat, something that he could share if his mother wished it. She preferred something airier oftentimes, but it was still something that he felt he could bond with her.

As he returned to his seat, she watched him, a smile on her face that clearly showed that she was proud of him, of what he had achieved in the world. With her support, he would be able to go wherever he wanted, knowing that she had some influential people in her pocket, the looks of her face, set in a smug, almost arrogant manner, the blue eyes looking domineeringly at him, as if he was but prey for her to take.

The boots he had gotten from Weiss as a gift felt perfect around his feet, as he knew that the white colour would signify another person pulled into his influence, as his mother lightly raised her cup of coffee to salute him, sipping the hot brew slowly, just watching him. His erection was already painfully hard as she seemed to regard him for a moment longer, before the cup was set down.

Her tongue slid over her lips, slowly pushing a droplet of coffee that’d remained from her lips touching the rim, the red lipstick accentuating the lips, as her eyes closed for a moment.

“You are owed apologies by me. It was not my intent to allow Glynda to slip her leash.”

The apology was smoothly delivered, yet his mother had not opened her eyes, clearly not feeling very happy with the event that had occurred only half a day earlier. Janice Arc opened her eyes and peered into his own eyes, as he felt the stirrings of lust.

“She made a play, she lost. It was not exactly pleasant to find out that she let her urges get the better of her, making an alliance with your toy… But it is done. They are engaging in a very pleasurable session with your sisters.”

The savage bloodthirsty look in Janice’s blue eyes, the hint of that vicious nature that she usually kept locked up around her children out of fear of scaring them, rose in those eyes, as her tongue slid over her lips.

“I’ll have little Cinder trained to your specifications in a few days, Jaune. Glynda will need re-training… It would be so  _ irresponsible of me _ to let her chomp at the bite for a while. Do you think I need to be harsher with her?”

He could imagine his mother at work, training Cinder and Glynda into what she wanted them to be. The earlier thoughts that he’d had about being with Winter and Cinder at the same time, with their boots under his control, switched for each different futa to enjoy…

_ ‘It’s not a bad thought.’ _

He would’ve liked to have fun with a futa that didn’t stop to try and get her boots back. Winter hadn’t tried, and for some reason, he thought that they had an understanding. She had been sweet, when they’d been together.

“Jaune?”

His mother’s sharp voice drew him out of his musings, awareness that he needed to act somehow already pumping the blood through his lower body.

“Do you think that I should be making her into a perfect little slave for you, Jaune? Glynda needs a bit more education, but Cinder seems to wish to rebel… it would be a good idea to let her have a few more experiences with people like her to show to her that she’s nothing without a good young man like you.”

He knew that it was an offer that would be something exceptional for someone like Cinder. His mother had not been beaten yet, and the thought of his mother making Cinder into perfection was something that made him feel good. Her bare feet, Cinder’s boots wrapping around his feet and giving her some hint of that power that she had within her, more than just the base desires that he felt, the hint of the power that his mother wielded with her presence, and how the boots reflected that willpower.

“I challenge you for your boots.”

It slipped out by accident. It was just a thought in his mind, his cock so hard that it hurt, pushing against the front of his pants, rubbing against the front and making him feel a sensation of loss and more, as he took deep breaths to steady himself. He had just said the words that’d been drifting in his consciousness, as she looked at him with a look that was inscrutable.

“Jaune, you can’t.”

The dismissal in three words was swift, as she expressed her opinion, his boldness suddenly rising as he saw the look in her eyes, something that was compassionate, kind and motherly. She wasn’t accepting the challenge because he was someone who had room to grow and he was her son.

“I want to. You’ve got beautiful boots.”

The words were out again, before he’d noticed he’d said them, her mouth uttering a quiet ‘I see’ as she crossed her legs, looking at him with eyes that looked a little cooler, a little more focused. His mother was serious now, as she looked at him.

“It’s lucky then that I booked a hotel room for the night. I wasn’t planning on travelling back home, but this has… made things a little swifter than my intentions. Jaune, are you sure? I will have to take things seriously, if you are to challenge me.”

Janice looked at him with eyes, the stern futa who had been a mother to him for as long as he’d known her, when he’d been born she’d been there with him.

Her boots had changed over the years, better work done on them, different pairs for different engagements and such, style changing over the years, but nothing that really had impacted much of the beauty of the woman. His father was lucky with such a woman, and Jaune felt his cock almost sinfully quiver with the thought of being with her. If he could get her boots, if he could make her enjoy his presence, perhaps…

_ ‘Perhaps I can be just as good as she’s always claimed to be, as good a man, to own her boots.’ _

They would be special boots, of course. This pair was just something that she wore casually, but she usually kept her competition ones with her in a special suitcase. It was security in case she ran into someone.

“Yes.”

She nodded twice, affirming her thoughts on the matter.

“Let’s talk about other things first, shall we? When we get to the hotel room, I’ll let you prepare to get ready for your challenge of me.”

She smiled sweetly at him, as she always did, to make his days feel a lot better than they had been, to bring something sweet like a candy or something warm when it was cold outside, the doting and loving mother that he’d always held great love for sitting there opposite of him. 

“Soo… I noticed you’ve got new boots. They don’t fit Cinder’s style, so… Who’s the lucky girl?”

Weiss was the lucky girl, her sister also included. They were beautiful, and they probably were too beautiful for someone like him, but their boots gave him confidence.

“They’re… Well, one of the two is my client from work. She’s… She’s a good woman.”

Eager. Desiring of him. Someone who wouldn’t stop until she had what she wished for and would work harder to make him happy. A girlfriend, if he’d ever think of her like that. She was someone who didn’t stop for the moment that she’d achieved what she had, but someone who built upon the successes, who needed him to act as a partner when she had a pleasant thought for the novel in her mind.

She was someone who didn’t stop to contemplate the effects of things, but a girlfriend…

A close friend.

“Oh, a good woman… better than me?”

His mother’s boot rubbed against his thigh as she leaned back, flirtatious in mannerisms, but that was just how things went. There was a playful side to his mother, and he’d challenge her and beat her, if it came to that. He knew that he would challenge her for the boots, and that he’d win.

She was his mother and he wanted her boots.

“Well… I don’t think I’ve gotten your boots yet.”

The tittering laugh that came from his mother was light, as the dark amusement danced within her eyes, something that seemed to break the illusion of his motherly mother, who had always said that she loved him.

“For everything there’s a time, Jaune. I will give you an hour to relax, so you will be in peak condition. Afterwards, we’ll go and get that challenge taken care of, my little boy needs the best.”

Her body shuddered, as she seemed to gear herself up to play with him, her fingers tapping softly onto the tabletop, her coffee cup raised again, as her boot brushed up and down like a lover’s caress, making him feel awkwardly how his erection grew harder and harder under the sudden stresses of having to relax forcibly by his mother’s words.

“The best for my little boy, because he’s going to be challenging his mom…”

She reached out to take his muffin and bit down on it, smiling seductively at him, her boot sliding up a little, until it brushed against his knee.

“Come, show me why you’re just a little bit better than most of the people that challenge me, Jaune. Take your muffin back… Unless you’re willing to forfeit the challenge, hmm?”

The tip slowly danced a little circle, as his mother’s foot shot forward, landing very gently to his groin, tapping lightly against his erection, pressing down against his ball sack, leaving him feeling like she was pushing him down, a shudder going through his body at the touch as his mother nibbled onto the muffin.

_ ‘You’re starting the game early!’ _

That just wasn’t fair, but his mother was sexy enough to make him not mind that, taking the muffin back from her, the smirk on her lips teasing, as her foot pressed down against his groin, her tongue sliding up and down those lips to wipe away crumbs that remained.

“Oh… Such a  _ hard _ task to snatch the muffin away from your dear mother.”

She shifted just a little and the other boot pressed against his thigh, as the one on his groin pulled up and the heel rubbed against his cock, the table quivering a little as the tip of her boot hit it from below, the coffee in the cup quivering just a little, as her eyes met his.

“Are you sure that you’ll be able to keep up, Jaune? It’s going to be a  _ hard _ challenge.”

The heel pressed against his cockhead, letting him feel a burning need to get her boots, to fuck her, to do the impossible and claim her boots. She would feel his erection press against his heel, he knew, but the groan that came from his lips was a little louder than he had intended.

“Let me get you another cup of coffee, Jaune. Don’t worry… We won’t start right now.”

She was off to the counter to order more coffee, the warmth that she’d left behind as the clicking of the heels onto the tiles of the coffee shop faded into the background as he tried to gather himself. Mom had always said that he’d need to be in control, because someone who owned boots should never lose that control, but the thought was hot, as he knew that he would get to challenge his mother for her beautiful boots, to make her feel his hard cock pump her full, and he’d get to feel what they felt around his feet.

A soft whisper from her in his ear, as a fresh cup of coffee was set in front of him. It wasn’t espresso, but rather tea with some milk in it, his cup still only half-drunk.

“A boy like you needs to start small before you can play with the big leagues, Jaune. Are you sure?”

His mother asked, her eyes looking worried and concerned for him, as her tongue slid over her lips, trying to parse his mood, trying to make him relent. Her boots no longer teased his groin, but the serious expression continued to linger on her face.

It was different from how he had been treated earlier, his mother watching him with an expression that looked somewhat forlorn, her mouth forming a small word it seemed, as she seemed to focus on him fully, the blue eyes coming to a decision.

“Yes.”

He answered after a long moment, before the smile came to her lips, as she motioned for him to take a drink from his coffee. He drank, the hot brew shooting through his throat, heated and flaming with the energy that he’d probably need. The initiative would need to lay with him, or else she’d never hand over her boots to him.

“Park your car somewhere for overnight parking, dear. I’ll give you the address of my hotel room. I’ll have to get prepared for a challenger.”

The seriousness in her voice was something that made him feel like she was definitely treating this as a legitimate challenge, something that she could only respond to in kind, without the hinted weaknesses of the mother that he had always known.

He appeared at her hotel room after showing his card to the staff, the door perfectly white, with only a small 405 printed upon it, the blue card that he slid through the electronic door-lock before he pushed the door open and he smelled the scent of something that was like oil, his mother already standing there at the window, the large vista that spread before the penthouse suite broad and expansive.

A glass of liquor was in her hand, something like wine, the dark boots that covered her legs up to her thighs still the same, but the leather suit that she wore definitely something that he’d only seen hung up, something that showed her competitiveness. It was worn when she broke people who challenged her. Her hair was loose for once, framing her face, a look of serious deliberation on her face.

“Jaune? You have forty-five minutes to prepare. Take a shower. I don’t let filthy people sleep in my bed.”

The rules, clearly outlined for him, enough to follow by even the dumbest moron, as he made his way to the bathroom. Towels that had been used to clean her body, the smell of stronger shampoo for her hair, his eyes catching sight of the damp shower, looking like it had been used by his mother.

He got in after shedding his clothing, feeling nervous and hesitant now, a shock of fear of what would happen when he failed in conquering his mother, to take her boots. Nervousness, because of the seriousness that she showed him, the water washing over his body. He used soap to wash himself, his eyes closing as the warm water washed over him. He could feel his hesitation to go and challenge his mother war with his desire for her boots, for the beautiful set of boots that his mother wore.

They would give him a feeling of strength, of power, something that made him wonder about the options in his future with those around his feet, different from the pair that he had gotten earlier from her, the pair what he had obtained when he’d dominated Glynda and seized her boots.

His mother had always supported him, had always been someone who had been aware of everything that came with rearing a family that was as big as their own, to support them in their own passions, from Saphron’s wife getting trained to Saphron trying her own way at finding her path in the world, eventually settling down with her wife.

He heard the door open and felt the cool chill of the air that came in from the outside enter into the bathroom, his mother’s voice sounding loud in the enclosed space.

“You’ve got ten minutes left, Jaune. If you want to stop, we can just stop. Ten minutes, and then it’s time for the challenge. We don’t have to do this.”

The plea for him to stray from his course of action was heavy as she phrased it, her expression looking serious and with that deliberation in her eyes about his options.

She was thinking about him, but his cock was as hard as steel.

“Do I have to wear something special?”

His mother shook her head, sadness visible in her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath.

“Nothing like that, no. You will just face me, and you will wear your boots, as I will wear mine. The outfit… I won’t shed it, you’re a newcomer. I won’t compromise my standards for you.”

It was a serious challenge, something that made his blood freeze up as his mothers’ strict gaze met with his own. A hint of that beautiful woman who had always beguiled his fantasies when he was growing up, knowing that it was wrong, but her boots were beautiful, and he toweled himself off, emerging into the hotel room without anything on, stepping into his boots, Weiss having had great taste in her boots. His own pair was there, but he wanted to feel what Weiss had felt, to have a shred of that confidence that she had.

“So… you’ve come, Jaune. I didn’t expect to be facing you today.”

His mother’s fingers traced over the glass, her buttocks captured perfectly in the outfit, the smell of some liquor heavy in the air, something that his mother rarely drank, to contrast with her natural sober demeanour. She turned to face him, her cock flaccid, laying against her sex, the pussy lips half-parted, her eyes not turning from him.

It wasn’t the mother who had always tucked him into bed and read him bedtime stories, or who had sighed in exasperation when he’d proposed something expensive as an addition to the house. It was someone who was honed like a weapon of destruction, someone who held nerves of steel and a will of diamond.

Coolness in those eyes, something hard and crystalline, as she looked at him.

“I give you one last chance, Jaune. There is one minute left. After that minute, I’m no longer your mother, but someone who will get your boots. It will be recorded as well. There must be order.”

He let himself think about it for a little longer, as he took a deep breath, aware that his mother was still trying to give him an out, but that he was watching the woman she was to others.

“I want your boots.”

She looked down at her boots, the pair that she had worn today during the outing.

“Very well. Third-level challenge, by Jaune Arc to Janice Arc. Stakes: Boots of the third level.”

Official language for the challenges, official terminology. He looked at the boots on her legs, then at his own. They weren’t his main, and these ones weren’t the ones that his mother had as her prized ones, so the challenge was equal, of sorts.

A clocktower started to ring, the loud strikes of the clock lording in the hour, making him aware that it was now nine in the evening, his mother’s gaze growing cooler and stricter.

“You think you can challenge  _ me _ ?”

A hissed, sibilant voice, something that held the strictest control that one could get from someone that held the experience in these types of contests, as he watched her walk, her cock hardening, turning upwards like a salute, the head growing full with that blood, hardening, as her tongue slid over her lips.

“Oh, you should’ve made your move before, my dear… A challenger before the challenge… Hmmm..”

There was a rich, definite murmur, as he tried to grab a hold of her, but her hands batted his own aside as easily as someone pushed away a dress in one’s wardrobe, his eyes watching his mother’s as she grabbed a hold of his balls and cock, her fingers teasing over the sensitive skin, her arrogant eyes cold and without the hint of love in them, as she leaned forward,  _ squeezing _ down a little.

“It’s all in the initiative, my dear little fuckpuppet… Oh, don’t worry, those boots will be safe with me.”

The challenge that was given, and the weakness that came with her groping his cock, was all that mattered right now. She pushed him back, her body pressing against his own as her cock rubbed against his cock, his feet hitting the bed’s edge and he was thrown onto the bed with a push.

“You know what we call your type, Mister Arc?”

It wasn’t Jaune anymore, just a cool ‘Mister Arc’, her eyes looking into his own, as her cock grew even harder it seemed.

“Fresh meat. Just a silly girl who never took a cock and… well, I must admit that Glynda has been a  _ naughty _ girl. I’ll have to let her suffer for a while… perhaps a maid outfit? Choices…”

His cock felt as hard as steel under her grip, as her fingers slowly worked over the underside of his balls whilst the other part grabbed the base and gave a few sharp tugs, her breathing growing louder, her eyes burning with that hint of something that was undefeatable, her fingers squeezing and touching, a womanly mouth uttering forth a symphony of desperate moans…

No, it was  _ his _ mouth who did that, and he was moaning like a woman under her touches, the experience that his mother brought with her in the challenge something that he hadn’t anticipated. With her fingers alone, she was getting him on edge, something that made him feel like he was in heaven, her eyes staring at him, or rather, at his groin.

“Such a hard cock, and such a waste of sperm… Oh, are you going to come? Are you going to lose your first boot, my dear? Come for mama, show me why you’re not worthy to challenge me!”

Arrogance, determination and his own helpless orgasm, as his cock erupted, seed shooting right into the air, the heavy scent of his cum in the air, as his mother’s leather suit grew stained by the seed. There was a lazy grin on her face as he panted, as her cock hadn’t even gotten used yet, just teasing him with her fingers.

“That’s it, Mister Arc. That’s one orgasm which costs you a boot. Oh, no, don’t you dare cry, my little bitch… That’s for sissy boys, and I’m not going to be challenged by a sissy boy… Did that feel good? Doesn’t it feel good to let me have those boots? Aww, come on, it’s getting soft.”

He was pressed against the bed again, his mother’s palm still sticky with his seed, as she got between his legs. Her cock teased against his asshole, his mouth opening a little to protest, yet the feeling of that cockhead sliding into his tight ass was something that made him gasp.

“And there… Wooh, a magical dick hardening! Aww, does the little challenger want to scream for mommy to rape his little butt harder? Aww… Come on, little challenger… Show me what you’re made of.”

Hard, hot and heavy thrusts, as his mother’s face showed no compassion, driving her cock into his ass, his hands trying to get some measure of control, but his mother remained as she was, letting him not get a firm grip, driving herself into him without even a pause in her thrusts.

“Come on, Jaune… Weren’t you going to take my boots? That’s… Oh, I didn’t pull it off yet. You’ve got both boots, so that’s not  _ right… _ ”

He felt how she stopped, her cock fully sheathed into his bowels, his cock throbbing with merciless release only on the horizon, his gasping, choking breath, as his mother pulled the boot off, the coolness of the air on his skin making him feel a loss, as her fingers traced through his hair.

“That’s a good little bitch. Who’s momma’s little bitch, huh? Oh, not you, not you… Come for momma Arc, sweetheart.”

He was getting to come, the feeling of his balls being smacked by his mother’s hips, the feeling of her cock ramming into his tight ass making him lose control, made him feel the burning desire in his balls push forth once more into the forefront of his mind, to bring that happy surge of joy to curl around his mind and to whisper the sweet nothings into his mind of release, as his mother’s grunting and groaning, masculine, rather than feminine, her body shivering as her hips smacked against that tight butt of his, and the load exploded from his cock once more, covering his chest, the smell stronger.

“I’m going to cum inside you, little bitch.”

She wasn’t his mother at this moment, she was Janice. A woman who had the perfect control that was required to dominate and destroy all opposition, her body shivering a little with every thrust she gave, his asshole milking that hard shaft as she seemed to be reaching that peak, as he came again, thinner strands of pre-cum pooling on his chest, his eyes closed with the pleasure still sizzling through his nerves, as his mother came inside of him.

Janice Arc gasped for a moment, driving her cock deep into him before she erupted, ropes of sticky seed splattering deep into his tight ass, her moan loud, as he felt weakness seep through him, as she laid atop him. He had been controlled since the beginning, when the clock had struck.

_ ‘How long has it been?’ _

He didn’t know, but he felt different now that she was getting harder inside of him, her cock starting to pump into his ass once more, to throb and pulse, growing ever more sturdy within his ass, her mouth uttering a fell hiss, as she smacked his cheek.

“Came like a little bitch, mmmm? Who’s a good little bitch for Mistress Janice, hmmm? That’s _you,_ little bitch. See how hard I am now? I’m not done with that bitch-pussy of yours, little boy.”

The maternal streak of her had been warped, as her cock pulled loose, her mouth issuing another hiss, before she started to fuck him again.

Jaune did not have the sense or the ability to get up, as his mother fucked his ass with her cock, the boot tugged from his foot sometime later, leaving him naked on the bed, his mother’s cock shooting load after load of semen into his tight ass, her hissing breath only making it harder for his cock to not grow aroused, as she was the one in charge, the one who had taken his boots from him.

He had lost, completely.

“We’re not done yet, bitch. On all fours like a little dirty cum-catcher!”

He was pulled up and put on all fours, her cock ramming harder, her mouth uttering harsh hisses as her pussy smacked against his balls, wet and leaking.

* * *

Jaune woke up the next morning feeling sore, his mother’s cock laid against his side, the woman snuggled up to him, the smell of raw hard sex in the air still, her breathing modest, as her eye opened and beheld him, aware of the circumstances that happened now, aware of how easy it would be for her to comment on his state of nakedness. He caught sight of Weiss her boots in the background, put together, his mother’s own boots still remaining on, her lips pushing into a soft smile.

“Good morning, Jaune.”

He couldn’t quite get up. He’d been fucked harder than he’d ever gotten fucked, his mother’s cock hardening, as she shook her head to clear her thoughts for a moment.

“I’m sorry… it doesn’t count, if… if you don’t want it to count, I can write this up as a draw. The girl is a futa, isn’t she?”

Weiss wasn’t.

“She’s the younger sister of my- of the woman I’ve- you know?”

He wasn’t aware that there was a certain stake to be made, as his mother’s face turned a little more understanding, kissing his cheek and then getting up and walking to the recording device.

“Janice Arc versus Jaune Arc, draw. Reason: Insufficient value. Losses – 1 pair of woman’s boots from Jaune Arc. Standing unchanged. Two sets, two futa’s.”

The official terminology wasn’t familiar to him, as she shut it off, walking back to the bed, sitting down there on her knees, spreading his legs, her cock flaring to life once more. It was a sickening feeling to feel his asshole leak cum, knowing that it’d been fucked by his mother.

“My sweet little man… Oh, you really should’ve told me more… But this is good, it doesn’t count, not fully. You just lose her boots. Next time… A set of boots belonging to yourself or a futa, Jaune. That’s how things go… but I don’t think most do competitive boot-claiming. I’m sorry.”

He felt like he’d wasted his time, challenging his mother for her boots. They were beautiful, but she was too strong.

Gentle fingers ran through his hair.

“Now, how about we go take a shower together, my little man? You need to get clean.”

There was the invitation for a shower that she offered, apologetic eyes looking at him, like when she’d messed up and made him lose something like a high score in a game, or some kind of opportunity that he’d gotten that’d turned out to be a bad idea.

As he stood under the spray, he couldn’t help but feel the loss of the match, of how sore he was, as his mother washed his body with a sponge, taking care to avoid the parts that she’d personally broken in. His ass hurt, probably because she hadn’t been gentle at all, because she had taken him seriously and he’d been weak. Just like Cinder had been, his ass had been a weak point, allowing him to be pinned so easily.

“I’m setting you up with a gym, Jaune. You’re going to train your body to be better. No son of mine will ever be defeated.”

There was a hint in her voice stating that she didn’t consider this a defeat, even if he himself had personally seen it as a defeat. As she pushed him out of the shower and washed herself, she turned to face him, her eyes glinting with that hope.

“And… And if you want to face me again, do so within half a year. You need to get more muscles, Jaune. A good set of muscles keeps everything working as it should, no matter the opposition. I train every day. You can’t grow weak in your old age, after all.”

He dressed quietly, looking at the boots that stood in the corner, his mother looking at him and then sighing a little.

“I’ll go get your pair from your car, honey. Don’t worry, you won’t go home boots-less… My little man needs just a bit more training to get himself properly warmed up for challenging the big leagues.”

He felt the shameful feeling shoot through him, as she left, dressing herself casually and then leaving him to sit there, looking at the pair of boots that Weiss had given him earlier. It was a feeling of weakness, one that he didn’t like at all.

As he pulled his own boots back on, his mother looked at him and then nodded.

“A personal trainer, just to coach you on getting those muscles into shape. Make friends, Jaune. Fuck them as much as you want to, and keep those boots in your cabinet safe. I’m… It was my fault that Glynda wasn’t educated well enough, so I will forgive your loss. Mea Culpa.”

Latin for ‘My fault’.

He went home in a down mood, aware of how he felt, his mother calling him later in the evening, with another call from Winter to ask whether he was alright. He kept telling her that he was alright, but she didn’t seem to believe him.

A knock on the door and the doorbell ringing loudly drew him out of his musings, as he opened the door and saw Winter standing there.

“I thought I’d come by, took a bit of food with me too. You’re feeling a bit down, aren’t you? Come… let me in and let’s have some food and talk.”

He let her in, and they just talked. She listened and understood. She stayed over, but they didn’t have sex. His body ached a little too much for that, and he’d better keep himself safe for now, after such a humiliating defeat.

His mother gave him the address of the gym in an attachment to the mail she’d sent earlier, with a personal trainer that’d come well-recommended. The picture wasn’t too bad to look at either. A blonde girl, with nice purplish-blue eyes.

_ ‘Let’s hope that you can help me get better… I don’t want to feel that powerless ever again.’ _

* * *

He stood in front of the gym the next day, the building a little rundown but very functional, his eyes watching a few posters about some ‘Long Dragon Kickboxing’ and ‘Ultimate Martial Fighter’ that had been half-fading on the outside, the door looking worn down.

_ ‘Here goes.’ _

The door was opened and he looked into the gym, similarly worn-down in the manner of the exterior, several people already looking at the new entrant, a girl with silver eyes currently looking excitedly at her phone, tapping up something at the desk, a sportswear-clothed blonde looking like she was in the process of trying to destroy a sandbag with punches, her body moving through the strikes, focusing more on boxing than on actual kickboxing. His trainer, if he memorized her picture well enough.

“Ehh, I’ve been told to come here, I’m Jaune Arc and-“

The silver eyed girl looked up at him and smiled, giving him an expression that seemed like she was about to chat up a storm, as a man who had tattoos on his arms came in from a door behind the girl, looking him straight in the eye.

“You must be little Jaune, Janice’s boy. The name’s Taiyang Xiao Long and this is my gym. Welcome!”

The man seemed to be younger than his mother, and he didn’t know where the man had gotten the acquaintance of his mother from, the look in the man’s eyes clearly telling him that this man was someone who could make him feel like he was facing someone in the ring, the rugged features and the small stubble on the man’s chin giving him a look that was solid and dependable.

“Yes, she said something about that. She called me earlier about you starting here, get a bit of training in. You’ll be getting a personal trainer, Ruby? Check the files to see whether we’ve got a slot for you and… Yang, right? Hey, Yang! Your date’s here and he’s needing the first package!”

The blonde gave a final punch to the bag and then turned to them, running her boxing glove over her long hair. His eyes checked her out. Nice full breasts, a bulge in her shorts, the sweat making it stick to her skin, the dark fabric making those breasts of hers pop out.

He looked away after a moment, as she discarded the gloves, a little pep to her step.

“Well, he’s at least got a good eye for checking a girl out, dad. So, you’re the guy that had dad all in a buzz, are ya? The name’s Yang, Xiao Long’s the game and I’ll be going Xiao Bye after I’ve had a damn shower… So go and be a good partner for me and get yourself changed, so I can run you through the next few moves, after I’ve… yeah, these things aren’t good for weights.”

He couldn’t help but feel a little awkward, as he wondered what he’d have to go and wear, knowing that Yang was someone that would be taking care of him.

“No gear? Dad, you got a set of shorts for him? I’ll make sure that he gets a set of good sports shoes, I’m not dirtying these ol’ things on him yet, so I’ll get the special grip ones.”

He was shown to the changing rooms, feeling the shorts (washed with a bit too much washing powder, smelling very floral-scented) around his butt, the boots that he had to pull off and replace with a set of shoes that’d looked like they’d had better times, a little different from the boots that he’d collected, a set that would look a little shameful in comparison, yet still something that he could take pride in.

“Ready to get yourself working out, dude? Hey, the name’s Yang.”

A hand was extended, as he paid attention to her boots, a set that looked weathered and ‘older’ than most he’d seen, the leather cracked a little, but more rustic in nature, something that fit the rough and tumble nature of the gym, making it stand out and pop out more with how the fit calves seemed to pop out, the soles looking like they were made for the rough rubber of the gym.

He was wearing a set of sports shoes that looked like they’d had definitely had better times, but he supposed that buying a new set for the gym would be mandatory, even if they weren’t boots.

“Jaune, eh… Jaune Arc.”

He shook her hand, as she pulled him closer, grinning. The smell of sweat and exercise hung in the air, her eyes meeting with his own as they held a challenge.

“Don’t worry, I won’t run you ragged for the first time. You know, your mom’s someone who made dad curse a few times, so… What’s the story behind that, huh?” 

They moved over to the treadmill, Yang starting it up with a few pokes of the buttons, starting to walk on it, her hand motioning for him to watch.

“Slow pace, we don’t want to burst your bubble right now. Like this. Steps even, and we’ll work you up to a higher level with a bit more, okay?”

There was concern in the woman’s voice, something that seemed to be nervous, as Jaune watched those feet in her boots shift, as she seemed to be taking care to show him the steps, how he’d need to work. He was on the treadmill after she’d gotten off it, taking her pace and then getting herself sat next to him, watching him.

Working up a sweat made his body ache, knowing that he was not getting anything done without aches in his muscles today. As they moved to another mechanical construction, Yang nudged his shoulder.

“You’re getting the full core workout, your mom said that you needed to work on your stamina… So you better keep at it like a good boy, buddy. Mommy’s got my dad by the balls, so there’s something in her that’s important for dad to freak.”

He didn’t know the story behind it, but the girl behind the counter called Ruby seemed to pop up from the side.

“He’s obviously someone dad needs to take care of, Yang. Your girlfriend’s around again.”

Yang grinned, her eyes looking for the entrance, where a young woman with a set of cat ears, actual cat ears, stood with a small smile on her lips, trying to keep herself occupied, Yang looking between him and her coworker, or perhaps sister, if he guessed right.

“Sis, you don’t- we’re just  _ friends _ , okay. She’s got that fun introvert nature that I like, and I have that bit that just makes her kitty purr.”

He didn’t want to pry, but Ruby seemed to be amused by something, as Yang sighed.

“Mind if I go and take care of her, Jaune? Ruby? Put him through three sets of this, then put him on the abstractor for his abdominal muscles. He’s going to be put through the wringer next time he visits, plan him in for three days from now… He should be able to get up around then.”

He wasn’t sure whether that was a glowing recommendation or not, but Yang seemed to be more or less interested in getting things done with her friend, or maybe girlfriend, as he nodded.

“Eh, sure… Go and take care of that. I don’t think that it’s bad to not see your friends.”

Winter wouldn’t like it if he didn’t show up for a while. She was a friend, even if it felt a little like they were more involved these days. 

“Thanks for that, eh, you don’t mind if I call you Jaune, right? My big sister is kind of eh… Yeah, a bit involved. She’s ehmm… How do I put it?”

The silver-eyed girl seemed to flounder for words, as Jaune caught sight of the blonde’s behind, that tight ass popping, after she’d exercised, laying a hand on the Faunus girl’s waist, rubbing over it and giving a boisterous laugh.

“A futa?”

Ruby nodded softly, her cheeks flushing.

“I mean, nothing wrong with that! You get born that way, I get it, but sometimes she’s a bit of a bonehead, and I don’t mean anything wrong with that, my mom was a futa, but I didn’t get that thingy, but Yang did, Dad always says that- Oh gosh, I’m rambling again, sorry, I get nervous and-“

The girl wasn’t stopping, Jaune holding up his hand.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Hey, how about we be friends?”

His eyes went to Yang again after he’d made Ruby’s acquaintance, who seemed to be very willing to get to know him. It was a funny thing, but he didn’t mind that too much. Ruby wore flip-flops, something ‘totally cool! I didn’t forget my shoes in the dryer, no-sirree!’, Jaune taking a good look at Yang and the girl she was talking to.

The Faunus looked like she was ready and comfortable enough to talk for a while, the dark leather boots that she wore fitting her well, as the white shirt with a lotus pattern on it seemed to bring out her shape well, as Yang had changed to a set of boots that nearly touched her upper thigh, wrapping around them with a small heel that raised her up, a set of cowboy-like boots, as her hair seemed to catch the light.

“Ugh, she’ll be having sex again. I wish she’d stop using the couch for that when dad isn’t- Oh, sorry, I just didn’t think about it. We live above the gym, dad’s some old personal trainer for the IFL.”

He could understand that, as he watched Yang grin and pinch her friend’s bottom, the girl smiling at Yang.

“So, that’s your exercises done… So, do you want me to slot you in for another session in three days? Yang said you’d be recovering around then, so if anything hurts, all you’ve got to do is call and I’ll make sure that your appointment is cancelled.”

He had the number for the gym now saved in his phone, ready to be used when things got too stressful at work and he would have to cancel his appointment.

Jaune was unprepared for being unable to get up in the morning when he had to go to work, the muscle aches and cramps bad enough for him to need to call in sick. When the door opened and Winter entered with the key that he’d given her and a helping of Chinese food, a big pot of chicken soup and something amusing to watch for the time, he felt very grateful.

That she’d worn a nice set of boots and was willing to give him a very sexy lapdance was just the icing on the cake, and all he’d had to do was lie there and let her do her thing.

Sometimes, good things came to those who were suffering from muscle aches due to exercises that they weren’t used to. Winter snuggled up to him in bed later that night, holding him in her arms and kissing him good night.

It was a feeling of warmth, especially now that he knew that he was no challenge for the woman who had given birth to him, a humbling experience.

He’d have to see what the future brought him, at the gym he’d been enrolled at with his mother’s suggestion.

It would certainly be something interesting to behold. 

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	10. A gym girl's just wanting to have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's a feisty girl, and she's all about having fun. Jaune just is puzzled by her attitude... 
> 
> The life of a go-getting jet-setting fighting gal!

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

“That’s it, one more set. I’m going to be putting myself through the paces too, just make sure that you can do it, bud.”

The pat on the shoulder as the sweat dripped down his forehead as he did the next pull-up for her, ready to get himself through the set, Yang’s body clad within a black top that did nothing to hide her breasts, large and full, the blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, his gaze roving over the sensual side of her, the butt not as big as her girlfriend’s but still rather a good handful, a laugh coming from her lips as her sister came to the pair of them.

“Yaaaang, your girlfriend’s here for her personal training!”

The chipper voice of Ruby came, as Yang grumped a little good-naturedly.

“Take over for me then, Ruby. I’ll have to put the kitty through the wringer, and she’ll be mopey about it for a while, no doubt.”

He felt Ruby sit down next to him, her petite body not as mature as her sister’s, but cute in her own way, as she offered to help him, tapping his nose impishly.

“Come on, three more pull-ups, Jaune. You can do it, Arc!”

She was a young girl that seemed to have boundless energy available to her, her gaze watching him clearly with that hint of intrigue and interest, her fingers tapping to his nose with every pull-up that he did.

He felt the burning inside his arms as he let go, the sweat making his shirt stick to his chest, as Ruby smirked at him and did a little spin.

“Ta-daaaah... You did it! Now, you get to run on the treadmill! Yang said that I get to boss you around, so Yang gets to be snuggly-wuggly with her girlfriend.”

The two looked like they were perfectly ready to do just that, Yang leaning over the somewhat more petite girl, her breasts pressing against Blake’s shoulder, Jaune getting a perfect view of the bulge in Yang’s pants.

An urge to claim Yang rose within him, as her boots looked good, was within him, but he didn’t suppose that he could just sneak out, and these matters were oftentimes best left to the personal sphere, his eyes looking her over, as Ruby made a disgusting sound.

“She’s always doing this, teasing her girlfriend with comments. Ugh, let’s go and get you properly situated there, Jaune! You’re going to be loving it, the feeling of your blood pumping in your veins, the hurt just bleeding out of you like syrup from the hot cakes- Oh, we made hot cakes, do you want one? I baked too many, Yang’s such a meanie, shoving this at me.”

He would accept the gift which was given, of course. You didn’t refuse charity when it was being offered, and you made sure that the trainer who was responsible for making your body fitter and better, would get to see some results.

“Sure Ruby, I’ll have some.”

He’d not be rude to the girl running the gym. She was still someone cute, even if she was a sweetheart who didn’t have the time to stop worrying about things that wouldn’t be an issue with Yang being actually reined in.

_ ‘That girl needs a firm hand, just like mom used to do to her futas.’ _

Janice had enough pull with people to ensure that her will was enacted to the letter, without any sign of someone deciding to countermand them, the strength that she showed in her actions, her hopes and her dreams making him envious of the futas that she had under her control. He had been taken aback, fucked like someone who couldn’t resist, overwhelmed with a deluge of pleasure and the shame that she’d made him into her toy. She had taken the win back, but there was something that hadn’t been settled yet, that he wouldn’t let settle for.

“Ugh... She’s so bossy, just because she’s a year older than me. I mean, I’m 18, I don’t care about her dating people, but does she have to consider the gym her personal playground? I caught her doing things with Blake in public and all she said was ‘yeah, give me five minutes, I’m having fun.’ Guess who had to clean up the mess? Me!”

Ruby huffed angrily at the thought, her eyes glinting with the faintest of annoyances, her tongue stuck out childishly, looking at him with an expression that didn’t stop him from chuckling. He felt his need to get some action rise, as he munched on the cake, the spicy filling not quite being to his palate, but it would be rude to deny the excitable young gym girl her treat, as she leaned against him.

“You know... I’m not... Are you up for a bit of a- oh, you should shower, shit, I forgot that you just exercised. Darn.”

Ruby seemed to have flushed beet red, her lips curving into an eager smile, her silver eyes glinting with a hint of something that made him feel a rush of heat that burned through his lower body, as her lips were wet by her small tongue.

“I’m perhaps a bit too ripe for you, Ruby.”

She smiled sweetly, as she pushed him away with a loud giggle.

“Go shower, Jaune! We can play a game together later. How does a game of Moorio Karts sound? I’ve got the edition with the wheels! It’ll be fun... Unless- Unless you think that’s childish. Yang doesn’t play with me anymore, so...”

It was something he recognized, being the youngest child as well. His sisters had outgrown the desires to play games, but he should shower first. Nobody liked to smell like sweat.

He entered the locker room only to freeze up after he’d shut the door, a low moan coming from the occupants, the expression on Blake’s face surprised, as her girlfriend pounded away, the loud smacking-slapping sound as Blake’s body jolted with Yang’s fierce thrusts.

“Ahh, hey there dude, come to take a shower? We’re a bit busy here... Blakey? Look at me, kitty.”

The Faunus girl moaned loudly, as Yang’s shaft slammed home, his body heating up some more, as he got himself ready to take a shower. Already, an erection was forming, as Yang’s boots contrasted with Blake’s own, the leather look of the boots fitting the Faunus girl well, her breasts bouncing, the scent of sex in the air.

“Oh, look at that, kitten... Come, if you want to get some pleasure out of her, just stick it in, buddy. No use in stopping with cardio when you’ve got a hot girl here waiting for some cock, right?”

He was only half-undressed, his underwear tenting with his shaft as he could see Yang’s cock slide into Blake, who was fully female, contrasting to Yang’s rather thick shaft, ramming into Blake’s tight sex from behind, the Faunus girl opening her mouth to moan.

“Y-Yang, y-you tease, he’s... Hmmm... Good.”

The futa was fucking her girlfriend well, a possessive urge going through him as he saw the boots creak, Blake looking like a perfect offering to him, as he looked at Yang’s face, before he presented his groin to Blake. The Faunus didn’t take more than a moment, opening her mouth and wrapping her soft lips around his cock.

“See? That’s how you should suck on a dick, Blake. Thanks, dude. She’s a greedy little milk-lover, this kitty of mine.”

Blake had one hell of a mouth, between the two of them, Yang’s breasts bouncing a little as Jaune felt Blake’s tongue polish his cockhead, the feeling of warmth and pleasure mixing together, as his balls were slurped on by the Faunus girl, laying his hands on her head above the ears, taking a moment to realign himself, to make her be able to take his cock deep in her throat.

“Hey, I guess we’re finally making you like one of those Chinese finger traps, Blake... How’s it feel, huh? Feels good to be full of a dick on one side and on the other getting some guy to suck...”

A low moan, as Blake gagged around his cock, Yang looking into his eyes with a confident expression.

“You go and fuck her mouth hard, Jaune. Fuck her like she’s your girlfriend and you’re giving her her cream. Come, kitty... Purr for me. Show Jaune how good you’re going to be draining his balls. Hmm... Feels good to feel you tighten up around me, sweetheart.”

The Faunus girl was following Yang’s commands, obviously in a similar relationship to Yang as Emerald was to Cinder, albeit Emerald had less issues with Cinder now that she’d been put in her place. His eyes glanced down at Blake, grabbing her chin and then pulling out, looking at Yang’s face after a moment.

“How about I join in a little? Boots as the gamble?”

A confused look on Yang’s face, as he offered something that was properly normal for him and the futas that he knew.

“Boots? Oh, you’re one of those shoe fetishists, aren’t you? Yeah, there was this bitch who was like ‘I want your boots, you bimbo’, but I gave her the old one-two and she whimpered like a bitch. Sure, if you really want to... But I’d just like to have fun. Come and tighten a little harder, Blake. Tighten around my cock and make me cum, you randy little kitty bitch!”

The Faunus girl moaned.

“I love you, but... Hmm... You want me to take care of him too?”

It was an invitation for sex, from the girl herself. There was a hint of trepidation, something that might be fear of some sort, working through the emotions to make herself toughen up a little for taking on two people.

“That’s right, Blake. I want you to grab his big dick and make him cum a load, kitten. Think of it as an incentive to get a bit more play, my lewd little lady.”

Blake’s long hair was grabbed and tugged back, her eyes looking into his own slavishly, devoted to the girl who was currently balls-deep inside her, a soft shudder going through Blake’s body at the thought apparently, Yang groaning, rolling her hips, Blake’s mouth opening wide in a loud moan.

“Yaaang! I told you, we’re not a love hotel here!”

Ruby’s voice was loud, as Jaune pushed his hips forwards, pushing his cock between Blake’s lips and silencing the moan, getting to a good workable pace with Yang thrusting into Blake from behind, the Faunus girl’s back muscles glistening with sweat. He was going to come, Yang giving a soft whoop of enjoyment as she seemingly came, Blake stiffening a little at the touch that he gave to her ears, as Yang pulled out, the smell of sex and sweat clinging to them.

“Wooh, that’s a good kitty girl... You nearly done with her mouth, bud? She’s a good sucker when she wants to, but kitty needs to get marked by her mommy before she’s allowed to get clean.”

He knew that it would be an offer that would be hard to deny, as he pulled out of her mouth, jerking his cock. Compared to Winter, Blake was great at giving head, but it felt a little awkward, like using a used tissue to clean up your mess, as Blake purred, batting her tongue against the underside of his cock.

“Come on my face, come... Come, she wants me to take all of your come, be a good man and come all over me, please?” 

Need, begging and whimpering, trying to get him to cum, to bring that orgasm out and to let it spray all over her face. He tried to imagine Winter in the same position, his body aching already with that heavy burst of frustration, mouth opening wide as a thick gush of cum came from the tip, splattering over Blake’s nose, Yang’s cock flaccid and wet, yet growing aroused again at the sight of Blake’s face getting covered in cum.

“Damn, I knew that you’d be a good dick to use. Come on, what do we say to our guy, Blake? Thanks, right?”

A murmured ‘Thanks’ from Blake, whose eyes lowered a little as her cheeks flushed bright red at him, at his nakedness still being a thing in her vicinity. The feeling of having his balls be cradled by a set of soft fingers that softly squeezed them, as she looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

“Do you want to join us in the shower?”

Yang looked at her girlfriend and smacked that rump, before Jaune caught sight of that cock, smacking down onto Blake’s face, the wet slap louder in the air, as Blake’s tongue licked over the underside.

“That’s a good girl. Jaune, my man... You’re going to be in for a treat. Now, let’s get these boots off. She’s a naughty kitty, got a leather fetish, my little bitch likes to see a guy wear a nice set of boots... I just humour her, but they do look good on me, don’t you think?”

The weathered and worn set of boots that spoke of cowboys and babes, looking great on her, even as she stepped out of them and Blake rose, his cock growing harder as he saw Blake’s gorgeous rump, the shower turning on and Yang bending over, that nice butt showing itself once more in full display, his hands grabbing the asscheeks and then slowly groping over them, squeezing them, Yang’s soft groan louder.

“Damn, you’ve got rough hands. Hmm... You like this good-looking girl’s ass? Perhaps you get to fuck it sometime, sweetheart, if Blake isn’t used like a good little cocksock for the two of us. It’s kind of rare that she doesn’t object, but... Well, I don’t mind a good-looking guy like you. A bit wimpy, sure, but you’re going to be looking fine and yummy.”

He supposed that it was a compliment, as his cock hardened, rubbing against her buttcheeks, riding against them, Yang giving a low hiss, as he grabbed her breasts from behind, a forward move for him, as he felt her right immediately.

“Oh no, you’re not going to fuck me right here, buddy. My girl’s free range for you, but I don’t let anyone do that to me just yet... let’s just have a bit of fun, and perhaps you get a crack at my pussy if you’re a good boy.”

Teasing words, something that his mother had said, but he pressed on, knowing that he’d have to do the same as with Cinder, knowing that Yang would give up her boots if he properly trained her into what he wanted.

“Dude, no. Just... No, okay? Not yet, if you’re going to try, let me get a bit more comfortable with you first. Blakey’s known, and she’s a sweetheart, but I’m not that intimate with you yet, though you did give a good showing. She likes you...”

Turning around, Yang pushed him back, her erection not standing up yet, as his own was as hard as steel. He was ready to fuck again, Yang smirking a little at him.

“But if you want a crack at me... How about you enter the shower and push Blake against the wall and take her, huh? She’s got a kink for being overpowered... That’s just how I got the pussy to come out of her shell a bit. One moment of her squealing, and then just chug, chug, chug when she was choking on my seed.”

Futas were rougher with girls at times when they liked them. Yang was a futa who knew how to control her female girlfriend, and he watched her challenging grin, his cock hardening even more at the thought.

A bodacious blonde, well-trained and fit, ready to just go and fuck with him, her body just as hot as Winter’s own, the two kissing and getting to feel good thanks to him, Winter’s feet clad within her beautiful boots whilst Yang had that contrast of being a bit of a jock, muscles contrasting the smooth elegant white skin of Winter’s own.

He entered the shower, seeing Blake there, washing herself, his cock pressing against her side, as he turned her around and pressed her against the wall, his hands groping the skin, touching and caressing, Blake going rigid, as his cock rubbed against her pussy lips.

“Yang said that you were looking for a cock. I’m here with that cock.”

Her pussy parted, as Blake groaned.

“Fuck, she knows I’m weak against... Hmm, Yang?”

A soft chuckle, as Jaune felt a set of hands grab his hips and then slide up to tease his nipples. He could feel her warm breasts push against his back as she laid against him.

“Yeah, kitten? How’s the feel of his cock, babe? Does he feel better than the Xiao Schlong?”

Blake moaned loudly, Jaune’s hips smacking against hers, as Yang’s hands slid down, grabbing the base of his cock and then jamming a finger against the shaft, sliding it in, Blake giving a loud wail, shuddering.

“It’s good, it’s good, oh damn, he’s bigger than you!”

There was pride that welled up inside him, as Yang smirked and licked his ear.

“She’s not on the pill, you know? You might be coming inside her and knocking her up, if you’re not careful. My little kitty girlfriend, bred by a man like you. How’s that feel, huh? Want to knock her up? Put your big load inside her and mix it with mine, let’s see what comes out.”

Blake struggled a little, as Yang’s finger found his ass and then pushed right in, pressing against that joy spot, her teeth biting down on his neck.

“Fuck, I bet you’re just waiting to blow that load... Come on, see whether she’s meowing your name or mine, I fucking love to see her moaning and groaning, even if it isn’t me.”

There was a twitch, as Blake seemed to reach her peak, the water that came to wash away their sweat and tiredness masking the sound and the eruption of her juices, as Jaune felt how Yang’s finger prodded and poked at his prostate, Yang sharply inhaling, as she pushed that little joy button.

“Cum. Show her why she’s my bitch and why you’re a lucky son of a bitch who gets to fuck my fine-ass girlfriend.”

There was a domineering, urging tone to her, Yang clearly enjoying herself, as her finger pushed into his butt, without stopping to control, to keep the flow going, the orgasm that was welling up inside him enough, as Blake tried to push him away a little, her legs wrapping tighter around him, her body pressed against the shower’s tiles, as she moaned wantonly.

“Cum. Now. Make her feel that baby-making sperm shoot into her, just like the party we went to a few weeks ago. Come, show her what a man can give her that a futa can’t...”

The push, as he felt the cum bubbling up, pumping Blake full as he groaned, Blake shivering, as her teeth bit down in his neck at the other end, Yang softly shushing him, as he came inside her girlfriend.

“That’s it, good man. Blake, are you okay?”

Her finger still pumped into his ass, his mouth groaning softly, as he pulled away from Blake. His cock slid out, the seed dripping from her pussy lips, as Yang smirked and her cock pushed right into Blake, shuddering.

“I love you, kitty.”

They were partners, after all, Jaune feeling his sore ass twitch a little, as Yang started to pump into her girlfriend a little harder, Blake shivering a little with every thrust.

“He’s big too, Yang. Hmmm... You’re a dangerous combination.”

The futa thrust harder into her girlfriend, Yang turning her head, smirking.

“Think you can get it up again, blondie? Let’s have a bit of a hot and heavy shower session, and I’ll let you get my pussy. You’ve came inside my puss in boots already, so you can fuck my pussy.”

Her smile was radiant, as she turned her gaze back to her girlfriend. It was an invitation, but he didn’t quite get why she was offering her pussy up to him, now that he’d fucked her girlfriend. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, so casual, so... ordinary, as if it was just a spot of fun. He’d do the boot-taking, she’d start to be a bit more obedient, and then... then what? What was this order of things?

“Come on, dude. If you snooze, you lose, you know?”

His balls had another shot in them left, he hoped, as he got harder, pushing against Yang, a load already brewing, as his cock grew harder. The two orgasms that he’d had, the feeling of warmth that he’d have to deal with already making him feel like he had to perform in order to prove himself to her that he wasn’t some weak man, as his cock hardened and slid into Yang.

“Ooh, big boy. Yang likes, she likes. Come and be my training partner a few more times and we’ll get you working to grease that pole down kitty’s throat when she’s around.”

The invitation was encouraging him, as she seemed to buzz with excitement, her pussy winking at him, as the water caressed their forms, and his cock slid into her sex, hot and tight, a shiver which worked her body into a frenzy, as Blake moaned, pressed against the wall of the shower, as Jaune raggedly pumped into her.

If things didn’t make sense, then they didn’t make sense. Yang’s pussy was nice and tight and it felt snug, as his cock drove harder into her, his eyes closing and the pleasure increasing with every thrust, even though they were all naked.

He filled Yang up, feeling a little faint. The exercise that he’d done earlier, as well as the sexual exhaustion that he’d suffered from because of repeated performance, made him wobble, and the last thing he remembered was that he’d hit his head somewhere, that there was pain and that his eyes looked into the surprised expression of Yang, as he felt a burning pain.

“Are you okay? You slipped up, dude.”

A sorry-sounding Yang came from his right, as he looked at Blake, who had wrapped his head in something soft, a jacket or a towel.

“Ugh, I just... I remember just feeling faint.”

Yang patted his chest softly, grinning at him. She was more cavalier about things, it seemed, than he’d guessed.

“Yeah, not so much for a first-timer fuckee with the Yang and Blake train, Jaune. I should’ve not prodded too much. Thanks for being player three at our little multiplayer game, buddy. We’re together, but we’re free to invite others, y’know?”

He didn’t stop to think too much about what it would mean, as he tried to get himself up, feeling dizziness go through him, Blake providing him a water bottle.

“I should’ve tried to warn you a little that you should keep properly hydrated. Yang, when she gets going, isn’t someone who’s able to stop, so she outpaced you. Men need different things than futas, I heard.”

Blake seemed the sensible type, compared to Yang’s rather impulsive nature, burning with the flame of life, light and excitement, not as easily broken in as Cinder had been. He didn’t know where he’d gone wrong, where he’d not been able to challenge her for her boots, why things weren’t... happening.

“Sorry, hey... How about next time, I let you lead? Some guys really like these babies, and to see their dick between em... Hmmm, Blake, you wanna let him molest my tits next time, whilst you sneak in from behind? Good girls like you deserve a reward.”

He felt like things were really rewarding only for the times when they didn’t involve him, his gaze going to Blake and then to Yang, who did look apologetic.

“Hmmm, fine. How about I draw you a warm bath when we get back to my place? Hey, Jaune? Sorry that it had to go like this. Yang’s a great girlfriend, but we’re both into partner swapping, so you had to get an opportunity... But I do like your dick. That was pretty hot, Yang, telling him to knock me up.”

Yang grinned boldly at him, clearly not thinking too much about the threat that she’d given her girlfriend, obviously trying to play things safe with her girlfriend and with him. He knew that she might’ve been eager, like any futa, to try and get that pleasure, but it was still strange.

“Ah, eh... It’s okay, it’s... It was fun?”

There were no boots to be gained, as Yang hadn’t worn any, he’d not worn any and... was this what having a friend who was casual with you was all about? Winter was... she was more than a friend. A client, a friend, someone who was willing to do whatever he wished.

She’d been very caring for him, even if he didn’t think he deserved it.

“Alright, now go and get ready for some gaming!”

Ruby was excitable, Jaune knew, as he emerged, still feeling a little faint, Yang helping him along, as Blake held back a little. It was a dissatisfied look that Ruby shot him, as they went upstairs to where Ruby’s room was. A sign with ‘Ruby’s Room’ was bolted on the door with two large bolts.

“Let’s get started! Ooh, do you want a drink? I think I shouldn’t let you look so tired.”

She was a good girl, just like her sister was a bold, sexy beast of a woman, someone who was so open and yet unfussed about her boots, about the challenges that he’d put up and yet concerned for his wellbeing.

He was situated in front of the TV, something that was rather old-looking, if he had any kind of view on it. It was obvious that the Xiao Long family wasn’t as wealthy as his own, and there was that hint of poverty. He remembered Yang’s boots, a little more worn-down than most futas, the general state of how she looked. They didn’t look like they had the best that the money could get them, nor did they look a little like his sisters, proud and willing to move the pawns of the world to achieve a better result.

Winter was rich. Filthily rich, even. He’d seen the amount of zeroes that her bank account had when she’d logged in during one of their planning sessions, a wealthy family that sponsored her every whim, her sister apparently one of the biggest singing stars of the past five years, and also affluent.

“Here, a drink! Eh, I hope you don’t mind cherry syrup, there wasn’t something snazzier. Dad probably forgot to go to the store.”

They were a little poor, that was the case. Taiyang had some connection with his mother, but they didn’t live an affluent life like he had expected. They weren’t connected as well, yet his mother had sent him here for a reason, without really telling him why. Yang was someone beautiful, and he was having fun with Ruby.

_ ‘What could she have wanted to tell me?’ _

He didn’t know, but the thought of being with his mother gave him an erection. Ruby seemed not to notice.

“That’s really nice of you. I’m not... I’m kind of not used to being around people that much, I’m...”

He couldn’t very well tell her that he’d just fucked her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, nor could he say that he was collecting boots. Ruby wasn’t really someone that would understand, as innocent as she was.

“You don’t have any friends either? Oh gosh, that’s so sad, I mean, I’m always looking at Yang and she’s so amazing, she’s so open and- and she’s always hanging around older girls. ‘You’ll know when you’re older, it’s a futa thing’ and then she’s just kissy-kissy and I see her... I want some attention too!”

He looked at her awkwardly, knowing that that definitely was one bit too much information, Ruby gasping.

“N-not like that, no! Never like that, we’re sisters, and I’m not going to think about that, even if I stayed to watch her do her burning dragon thing, and I was totally hidden, and- please don’t judge me, she’s so sexy and I’m just so flat.”

He supposed that it was natural, for someone who was in much the same position as himself, to be like this, to feel left out with how an older sibling was given better treatment, or did better in school or dating or whatever. Saphron had been an accomplished artist, before her engagement to Terra and his mother’s training of Terra. Terra barely complained about Saphron, she was polite, willing to do whatever Saphron wished, and...

_ ‘We’re pretty much in the same boat.’ _

He knew that it would be hard to relate to Ruby, who was a few months younger than Yang, but it was at least some kinship that he felt. Ruby sat down and grabbed her controller, smiling at him in much the same way as Winter usually did.

_ ‘You’re just lonely.’ _

He had fucked her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, and now he was gaming with her. She would be his friend, he guessed. His first female friend.

“Let’s be friends, Ruby. I need a friend, you need a friend, let’s get a friendship going... just after I beat you at Karts.”

It was an older game, but Ruby seemed to enjoy the challenge, as he watched the screen rapidly, trying to steer his kart around the obstacles, Ruby speeding past him, giggling loudly next to him.

It reminded him a little of the times when he’d been around his big sisters, when they’d still been somewhat able to enjoy them, Ruby cheering as she won, just by a hair’s breadth. He hadn’t intentionally slowed down a little for her to be able to get the win, of course.

“You’ll be my friend! Yes! Now, let’s- ooh, can I give a hug?”

He nodded at her and she hugged him. It was nice to be hugged by someone who didn’t have romantic intentions, or the desire to claim his boots, the pair that he wore currently still soft and supple, one of Winter’s pairs, a gift from her for the changing weather, solid and steady.

“So- so, I’ve got more games. Let’s have a gaming evening, okay? Yang can bring you home on that bike of hers, and you can go and- Oh, do you have a car? Damn, that might be an impediment.”

He supposed that Ruby would be the sort who didn’t think too much on the concept of money, as her clothing looked fine, albeit a bit older and more worn-down.

“How about you come over to my house, see my gaming system?”

Winter wouldn’t mind playing a few games on his gaming system with him to get him into the right mood. She had that ability to pull all-nighters in order to write a novel, so a few hours of gaming with him would be a nice switch-up from having some time together.

“Ooh, can I? That’s amazing, Yang’s going to be jealous and- and if she asks, you can just invite her in too, right? She’s still my sister, and I’m not sure...”

He’d host them both, if it were needed. He wasn’t going to be a bad host, no matter what. He’d call his mother and ask about how things would work with the futa who didn’t want to offer her boots, knowing that he’d lost earlier today.

“This is my bike. Bumblebee, a nice reference to the transformer.”

The motorcycle looked a little worn-down, the mechanical parts a little dull, the headlight a little cracked with the handlebars a little ratty and worn-down, Yang running her fingers over the side, where a long scuff mark was visible.

“It’s my pride and joy, been saving up for months to get her some fresh new parts. Blake is from a pretty rich family, but we’re not taking charity here. Hard work makes it worth a lot more than just buying new parts. Hey, you interested in a little trip? I’ll get the suit on, you can get the spare helmet... Hair’s got to fly free, y’know?”

He’d never ridden a motorcycle, Yang smirking at him, as she stripped bare, her cock bouncing a little as she slid into the suit, completely naked. It was a peculiarity of this futa to be without shame, Jaune guessed, as she got a helmet out.

“Sometimes, I like to go on long solo drives, dude. You’re not bad, for a guy who’s had a lot of work to do. Come on, grab on, I’ll take you for a trip over the highway. Rubes said that you had a car, the motorcycle’s a lot more comfortable. Here... just hold me below the tits, and then just... That’s it, boy.”

He felt her warm skin, her hair tickling against his nose, as she revved the engine. It was a powerful sound, and he noticed that she’d worn a set of newer boots, a set that looked like they’d be a lot better on his own feet, a greedy urge to claim this woman rising in him, as they moved through the city, Yang running several red lights.

He felt a little uneasy, unsafe even, as Yang sped along, without eve bothering with the traffic lights, swerving around pedestrians, keeping her pace throughout it all. She was not concerned with the results of her actions, and her smell was warm and a little like summer.

Stopping at a club, she pulled off her helmet and motioned for him to get off. Loud blaring music, coming from the speakers at the club, louder than he’d ever really listened to. Yang pulled the zipper down a little, her boots squeaking a little on the ground, stepping to the clubs’ doors and spotting a set of twins, identical in appearance save their red and white colour schemes, the boots that they wore looking like they’d been made from laced-up leather, red and white in their styles, not clashing with either of their fine legs, dagger-like heels visible below, as they looked at him with a glower, one set of boots more ornate than the other twin’s, their expressions darkening as they saw Yang.

“Hey there, ladies... I’m here with a friend, let’s not get a brawl going, shall we? Boss still in the hospital?”

The man was undoubtedly a victim of Yang, Jaune guessed, as the twins parted, letting the two of them in, his gaze drawn to the crowd of people already bouncing to the loud music, Yang grabbing his arm and dragging him along, her body hot, her eyes glinting, joyfully dancing with him, as if life was just a game that she enjoyed playing.

“I’m going for the bathroom.”

He had three drinks over the course of two hours of raving and clubbing, Yang still alive and vibrant, as he lurched towards the bathroom, his body moving swiftly to get to the bathroom before he pissed himself. Going to the gym and then clubbing afterwards hadn’t been in his schedule, but for the sake of the blonde with the boots that he’d like to claim.

He relieved himself at the urinal, feeling relieved that he’d made it in time, his companion’s excitement clearly travelling well.

“You, you were with that blonde bitch.”

The voice of one of the bouncer twins came from his side, his gaze turning to find them both standing there, looking rather threatening.

“Eh, we’re not really friends, we just came here together.”

The angry, aggressive looks on their faces were clearly something that he’d have to watch out for, as he saw the door open up, Yang getting in, her expression looking dangerous and fierce, the red dress-wearing twin looking like she was going to get herself in his face.

“Well, we’re going to mess you up either way, because you’re some kind of bitch either way. Coming in with that bitch just ruined your night, buddy.”

Yang moved in a flash, one of the twins rocking after the swift tap of Yang’s knuckles to the side of her cheek, the follow-up knocking her out, the one with the great boots, Jaune hadn’t been introduced to her yet, nor did he think he would, with this aggressive move from Yang, turning.

“Fuck you, blondie!”

Yang pushed her back with a tap, looking at him with an expression that clearly said that there’d be no ruckus made by her, the twin looking angrily at her, but not challenging her.

“She’s all yours, dude. She’s the one with a nice cooch that I didn’t get to poke in yet, so come and be a partner and get her all ready.”

This was illegal, or something like it. The twin looked like she was going to object to it, watching as Yang grabbed her sister, looking at him and then glowering at him, as she pulled up her dress, revealing underwear. The tall laced-up boots that looked like they’d fit well on her legs were still up.

“Just... just do it, dude. Fuck you, blondie.”

There was going to be some fucking, as Yang slid the zipper down, unveiling her shaft, grabbing the twin who was unconscious and then dragging her into one of the stalls by the hair, the twin looking at him with a glowering expression, as her underwear was dragged down and he saw her hairless snatch.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? For her to go and pound me, like she did with my boss?”

It was wrong, perhaps, but Jaune grew hard, seeing her boots, desire wrapping around him as he reached out, caressing her cheek.

“Ugh, still tight, sweetheart. Come on, wake up.”

A few smacks and someone gasping, a hiss from the girl, as she seemed to become aware of what her situation was.

“Fuck you, and fuck you again! Aaagh!”

Yang didn’t care, as she grunted, driving her cock into the twin. The twin that he had with him seemed to shudder, looking at him, at his cock that still was out of his zipper. Yang was getting into the flow of things, the gargling groaning sounds from the twin loud in the bathroom.

“What’s your name?”

The white dress made her look rather pretty, but Weiss was still prettier, her eyes looking at him with an angry leer, before her gaze levelled down to the ground.

“Melanie.”

He had that, at least. The girl’s sister was groaning, moaning, in tandem with Yang’s grunts, his eyes looking into Melanie’s eyes. There were limits that he had, limits that he wouldn’t cross so easily, and taking advantage was one of those. There was supposed to be some chivalry, decency, not rampant hedonism like Yang.

Cinder had the same level of restraint, Jaune knew.

It wasn’t good, but it was decent.

“Hey Melanie. How about we get to a bathroom stall, for a bit of privacy? Yang’s not... very great with restraint.”

Melanie’s white dress looked a little scuffed, her eyes looking down at him, as she took a deep breath, as he sat down on the toilet seat and waited for her to get on him.

“Ah, fuck you, don’t you dare come inside me again!”

Yang gave a loud yeehaw, as the twin groaned, moaning loudly at the feeling of whatever Yang was doing.

“I’m...”

She was getting into position, her eyes looking dangerously at him, her pussy mound bald and seemingly barely moistened for sex, as his eyes met with her green ones. His hand grabbed his cock and she thrust herself against his shaft, looking at her and shaking her head. If there was enough sounds, Yang wouldn’t think things amiss, his hand over her mouth, as Yang started to wreck the other twin in the bathroom beside his own.

“Come, sweetheart. Let’s get you properly fucked.”

His finger pushed into her sex, probing around, softly poking up and down, making her feel better, or so he hoped. It would be something to let her focus on, as she flushed red, his hand still covering her mouth, her sister still moaning and gasping, Yang getting ready for the second round.

“Ah, you asshole.”

Melanie was getting into the swing of things after he’d fingered her for nearly five minutes, with an unsaid ‘play along’, her body leaning against him. She had perfume on that was strong and potent, his nose itching a little whilst her sister continued to be wrecked by Yang, his hands covered in her girlish juices. 

She came on his fingers, moaning deeply, as he made grunts, Yang doing another ‘eeyaahh, take it you stupid bitch’, the sister groaning softly, whimpering a little under Yang’s thrusts and pounds.

Melanie sat down between his legs, her lips wrapping around the head of his cock, suckling on it clumsily. Obviously, she wasn’t experienced with cocksucking at all, trying her best to please him, but not quite getting the hang of it, her clumsy attempt making him feel like his cock was being tugged by a rough vacuum, rather than a warm and sweet mouth.

He didn’t orgasm, though he pretended that he did, Melanie pulled off his cock and looked at him, as he got up.

“Get your boots off, girl.”

He commanded, as he would take a trophy, to show that he’d been with someone. She did it without complaint, happy that she didn’t get fucked like her sister. He looked at them, the bare-footed twin sitting down on the toilet again.

“You... You fucker. I’m... I’m going to fuck you up, you bitch.”

Melanie mustered rage, but it held little warmth, as she looked at him, Yang zipping up again. Jaune could hear the faint rustling of cloth, as the other twin groaned in pain or discomfort.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Jaune? You ready taking a load off?”

Jaune looked at the twin, who nodded. She held up her phone, and showed him her number. Gratitude, apparently, for sparing her the indignation. Futas were given more leeway, because it was harder for them to get women pregnant or something, but they were still as fertile as they could be, as he added the number to his phone under ‘Melanie’.

“That’s a good look on you, you bitch... You better be a lot more respectful when I come to dance again, or it’ll be another big hard dicking for you, miss pasty.”

Yang’s voice came from the door as he opened it, Melanie looking like she’d just gotten fucked, her skirt up around her waist, her pussy dripping with juices, her own.

“Fuck you, and... Miltia? Are you okay, Miltia?”

He left the bathroom together with Yang, leaving the twins to get their act together, the sister who had gotten fucked undoubtedly needing some support, a set of nice new boots in his hands.

“Scored yourself a nice set of kickers, didn’t you? Yeah, I’m not a boot-gal, but there are those like me who go nuts for those... So, how was she? Heard a few squeals, she was all wet, I could hear the sopping sounds when I was getting to screw her sister.”

Melanie had just been fingered by him, but the futa at his side was not so easily dissuaded, as Jaune looked at the blonde, who grinned at him.

“Good, I mean, a bit tighter.”

He couldn’t really say out loud that she’d not been fucked, because of the antagonistic relationship between Yang and the twins. That he’d been given Melanie’s number was undoubtedly due to the favour that he’d done her by not fucking her, he hoped that it wouldn’t come back to haunt him.

He heard the beep of a message, checking his phone nearly three hours later, Winter currently busy with trying to push her hair back into a proper ponytail, the shower that they’d had after he’d gotten home and found her making food for him and the after-dinner exercise that had him blowing a load inside her, in contrast to one of the twins that’d been on offer, Yang’s own savage nature having taken him aback.

**‘Thank you. I’m not ungrateful. My sister is fine.’**

He tapped away on the messaging function. A message to comfort a young woman who’d been through a bad deal, even with futas being given a little more leeway due to society’s laws.

**‘Good. I didn’t think it was right.’**

A picture was being sent, Winter peering over his shoulder. One of the twins, probably Melanie, looking at the camera, someone holding up the camera to take a picture, probably the other twin called Miltia.

“Pretty girl. Was she the one you...”

Winter asked, and he nodded.

**‘The picture wasn’t necessary. I just didn’t think it was right.’**

He wasn’t someone who left ruin wherever he went. Cinder was that type of futa, not caring about pregnancy or anything like it, his fingers touching over Winter’s shoulder, her smile soft, as her blue eyes seemed to hold a warmth to them that made him shudder.

“You’re a good man, Jaune. I’m happy to be with you.”

Girlfriend, lover, something like that. Jaune sighed, as he realized that Winter wouldn’t like to see something like that, with him ravishing another woman, with him being with another woman. Cinder had been introduced to Winter once, bound to the bed and properly kept at edge. Winter had been like a beast, hissing and screaming, ravishing Cinder’s pussy with abandon. It had been hard to combine the image of Winter going ballistic like that and the gentle, sweet woman who had been with him earlier.

“I know, I just... hey, I met Yang’s little sister, do you think you’d like to have her come over and have some fun with the two of us? I said we’d have a game day, maybe something on my day off?”

Winter looked a little surprised, yet swiftly nodded.

“Is she a futa as well?”

He shook his head. Another picture of the twins, this time dressed, came, a selfie was obviously taken.

**‘We’re grateful. Mil doesn’t talk a lot, but she’s someone that can take it. Thanks for keeping the heat off us, so it won’t be some kind of clusterfuck like it was last time. Mil was at the mercy of a lot of those dick-girls, so I got away, but she’s not going to let blondie be a nuisance any longer.’**

That sounded like a dangerous proposal, something that he definitely didn’t want to make Ruby suffer. With Yang’s training, he felt better and healthier, and if there was some way to put a brake on Yang’s behaviour, he would at least try to do it. 

**‘Is there some way that I can help out to get her wild urges under control? I don’t want to see her permanently damaged.’**

That would be a shame. He’d heard about some of the things that some people would do to people that they hated. There had been something about organized crime, and the club hadn’t looked particularly legal at times with how many people he’d seen under the influence. If these twins had a bit of a stake in the illegal circuit, Yang would be maimed, at best.

**‘I’ll talk with her. Our mom isn’t someone who likes to hear that one of her daughters is getting gangbanged by a whole lot of those dick-bitches. We aren’t damn hookers, but... I am grateful. You didn’t, even though you had the opportunity. That’s sweet, we’ve got high standards, but... well, I’ll talk to Miltia.’**

He looked at his phone, sighing deeply at the way that he watched the screen turn blank, Winter looking at him, pulling herself into his arms, her head resting against his neck.

“You’re nice, even if you’re a little rough, Jaune. I won’t let some girl hurt you, my dear.”

Winter was sweet when she was getting into things. He looked at his phone for a little while longer, as Winter started to kiss his neck softly, her cock hardening, an effect that he had

on her, no matter the circumstances, his personal set of boots feeling wonderful around his calves, nice and gripping, her eyes meeting his own. His cock was hardening as well, as he tried to get himself put together to perhaps ask for her to stay the night.

“Do you want to stay tonight?”

Winter nodded, wordlessly, as she slid down, taking his cock in her mouth and sucking on it with little suckling tugs, her tongue sliding along the underside, as her mouth worked over that hard cock of his, containing his cock with delicate brushes of her tongue.

“I should call mom, she’ll...”

His cock hardened, something Winter noticed and smiled, her tongue licking the underside of his cock, her lips pulling away.

“My, thinking about your mother gets you harder... I wonder, do you want to fuck her too?”

He had told her about the challenge, as he glanced at the boots that he’d gotten from Melanie, the white looking perfect in contrast to Weiss her own boots. A thoughtful moment for him, something which made his mind wander to the point where he could only see his mother, feel his mother’s touch and to know that he wasn’t good enough to claim her boots.

“Hush, just call your mother. We don’t need to discuss this, but... but Weiss likes you too. She’s happy to help, if she can. You made a good impression.”

There was a good impression left, it seemed.

He knew that it would be easy to get Weiss excited if he talked about some of Winter’s likes. Weiss loved her sister, not in the way that he loved his own sisters, but Weiss had been wearing fancier boots. Winter had gotten several pairs as a gift, so she would vary her boots whenever she came to visit.

_ ‘She looks gorgeous...’ _

Both sisters looked good.

“Mom?”

Winter started to deepthroat his cock, as his mother answered the phone, her voice sounding concerned.

“Is something the matter, sweetie?”

He didn’t feel alright, as he felt Winter gag again, her mouth wrapping around his cockhead with the entrance to her throat, little head-bobs that just sent the sensitive rim of his cock against the hot, moist muscles of her throat.

“Mom, I... I think we need to talk. There is this futa girl, and she’s not reacting like how I- like how you taught me.”

He explained, whilst Winter’s head bobbed and his cock throbbed. Her boots were visible, raised up behind her, her feet wiggling just a little, hypnotically.

“So, the girl has an impulse problem. Oh my, I should talk to Taiyang about it. This girl... Miltia? No, that just won’t  _ do _ . Do you think you could send me a picture of the two of them? Mother will take care of everything, don’t worry... There won’t be any problems with that little blonde missy again... The slow path is always something that will make a wild stallion into a meek mare, trust me.”

Winter was gagging loudly now, trying to get him to cum.

“Can you try not to hurt them? I mean, Ruby is a good girl and Yang just needs... She’s so fussy! She doesn’t want to let go of her boots, even if you challenge her, and she acts like she’s tougher than she is!”

He didn’t like it. Sex was great, and Yang’s boots were worn, but the girl just acted like Cinder sometimes without even thinking, without a hint of refinement. 

“Oh, trust me, the smoothening of the ruffled feathers of the Malachites are the least of her troubles, Jaune. No, I don’t think that I shall bear my wrath to Taiyang and his daughters, even though it is warranted... A simple warning to her shall be enough, as well as... Hmm, let me ask around a little. I’m sure that a night in a cell will convince miss Xiao Long that it is  _ unwise _ to go and trek about and swing her meat around... it would be such a shame if it was more than a ticket, of course. All under the table.”

The confidence that his mother spoke with, a Winter gagged loudly again, Jaune feeling his orgasm getting ready to hit, that welling desire that continued to burn in his groin, as Winter’s white boots seemed to glow a little in his sight, his mother’s voice in his ears, as he started to pant.

“Good girl, you’re gagging on my son’s cock, so that must mean that you are doing well. Jaune? I wish to meet with your... with  _ Winter _ , the girl you’ve been talking about. An acquaintance must be met, as I wish to meet the woman who has my son all in a fervour... Cum down her throat, Jaune.”

The order, the soft sweet hiss of his mother’s voice made him come. Winter’s head was pushed down to his groin as the thick load of ball-cream shot down her throat, gulping and gagging, making obscene sounds that made his balls churn even more, as she surfaced, her cheeks blushing red, her mouth leaking his seed, coating her lips.

“That’s a good girl... Perhaps I’ll introduce you to my daughter. She’s been- Jaune, your sister might be coming in my stead, in the case I cannot deal with things in a duly manner... You must understand, I am a busy woman.”

She was, that was a fact. Winter looked flushed, breathing heavily at the thought that went through her mind at meeting Janice, his cock still hard.

“Everything will be taken care of. I assure you, those twins will not find that there will be a trespasser on their place of... residence? Oh my, miss Xiao Long seems to be quite a troublemaker... Oh yes, this will do just fine. A night in a cell and some... generous fines. A little trouble for the lady herself, to struggle... Thank you dear, us futa have to keep some restraint. Official rules, even if she does not challenge for boots... Sometimes, prying loose those restraints and claiming the girl is the sweetest prize. I’ll be seeing you later, Winter.”

Ominous words, from his mother.

He felt warm on the inside, though.

Jaune knew that his mother meant well, trying to guard him from the dangers that would come from having a futa girlfriend and others under his control, their boots belonging to him.

“I love you, my sweet little boy. You need to know the trials of getting them to love you as well. Winter seems like a good, polite girl... So you’d better make sure that she is prepared for the family. Your sister will be by swiftly, if I can get the girl interested... Oh, and do go shoe-shopping with her, my dear. She’s been wanting a new set for fashion-wear.”

Excitement pulsed through him, as he wondered which sister it was, but the suspense was still growing, as Winter’s eyes met with his own. A challenge for her to meet with the family, to be introduced as someone that was close to him, and the twins now out of the hot water, with Yang being dealt with, kindly.

It was a good thing his mother loved him very much, he knew.

“Good night, dear. Sleep well.”

She could be a little villainous if she wanted to be.

“How about we go and have some fun in the bedroom, Jaune? I think... I think I want to hear more about how your family is like, before I meet with them.”

His mother’s voice still made him wonder, as he sighed softly, trying to push the thoughts and worries aside.

He changed his boots for Cinder’s pair, just to feel a bit of that impetuous power that Cinder had held, and the bedsprings squealed in torment as he fucked Winter just a little harder.

He was still in control. Everything would be fine.

* * *

**This was commissioned work**


End file.
